Little of Your Time
by N. Halifax
Summary: We know how the job effected Elliot's marriage, but what if Olivia was married when she became a detective? R&R Rating for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson entered the apartment quietly. Even if it wasn't late at night she was well aware of her husband's sleep habits. It was only eight at night but after four years of marriage, she knew even the oddest quirks about him. He would be up all night and go to sleep when she went to work, half the time he went 24 hours without sleeping.

She finally got the job she wanted. She was detective with the Special Victims Unit.

She had on her navy cop uniform that she didn't like too much. She was even more excited about being a detective now.

She walked by the kitchen and spotted papers everywhere. She spotted her husband typing on his computer and looking through some papers. "Hey."

He looked up and spotted her there. "Hey. Didn't hear you come in."

She went over to him and gave him a kiss. "What's with the papers?"

"Research." He answered simply as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He had bright green eyes and short brown hair.

Olivia nodded noticing his messy hair. "You just woke up?"

"Couple hours ago." He answered. He was only in shorts and t-shirt.

Olivia grinned seeing the newspaper on the counter top. "Did you see this?"

"Nope. What?"

She opened to the entertainment section proudly. "Marcus Montagu shows extreme creativity in his latest book. With vivid scenes and even more capturing, heartfelt characters, there is no doubt that this author will be one of the greats. The audience will be expecting a sequel and very soon. Mr. Montagu we are waiting." She looked over at her husband as she put the newspaper down. "We are Mr. Montagu."

Marcus smiled a little and gave her a kiss. "Proud?"

She took his face in her hands. "Very. I have some news for you."

"Really? Is it good?"

"Very good." She answered and took his glasses off so she could see his bright green eyes. "I got a new job."

He grinned instantly. "No more guns and bad guys?"

"Oh no. Same career. Promotion though." She answered with a small smile.

He pouted a little and gave her a kiss. "Do you get to sit in an office? Without dealing with criminals?"

"Something like that. You know that job I signed on for?"

He thought for a second. "Um…yes."

"Liar." She challenged with a smile.

"Yes but a horrible liar." He admitted and started kissing her neck.

"Well that job. I asked for a spot in the Special Victims Unit to be a detective. They gave it to me." She answered happily.

He looked up at her. "My baby is going to be a detective?"

"Yup." She answered with a grin.

"We must celebrate by taking off that ugly uniform." He got off his seat and pinned her to the counter top.

"Oh thanks baby." She laughed a little. He unhooked her holster and yanked it off her belt. "Oh manly." She teased with a grin. She placed his glasses on the surface of the table as he unzipped her pants.

"I hate these pants. The make you look manly." He commented as he undid her belt.

"Way to complement me Hun." Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt to lead him to the bedroom.

"Wait I have to turn my computer off." Marcus tried to go back but his wife just kept pulling him into their room.

"I am a detective now. I don't wait." She smirked and pushed him on the bed.

"Oh hello dominate Benson." He laid on the bed as she undid his shorts. "Are you going to stop working out as much now that you're a detective?"

"You want me to stop working out?" She asked as she pulled his shorts down and sat on top of him.

"No. I like it that you're fit. I just feel like a bitch when you're stronger than me." He pushed her pants down and threw them to the side.

"I am not stronger then you." She grabbed his arms and sat him up. "You can lift me clear over your head."

He rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning her shirt. "I wish I was buffer."

"I don't. I like you just the way you are." She ran her hands over his body. He wasn't ripped but wasn't scrawny either. He had muscles in the right places to make him look good.

"You are just saying that because I'm your husband." He opened her shirt and began kissing her neck and chest.

She picked his chin up to look at her. "Marcus. Enough." She whispered. "After all these years you shouldn't get shy when we are about to have sex. I know about the scars on your body. You have nothing to hide from me."

He nodded a little and began kissing her. Olivia grabbed his shirt to pull it off but he stopped her. "Not yet." He whispered back.

No matter how many times they made love he still felt extremely insecure about his body. All Olivia could do was wait until he was lost in the zone so she could get him not to think about his scars. She nodded and began kissing him until he was relaxed.

He was beaten multiple times by his father when he was child. His mother abandoned him and his father was extremely violent.

Olivia felt him relax a little as they kissed. She finally took his t-shirt off and tossed it to the side. Marcus froze a little but quickly relaxed.

Olivia gently ran her fingers over his back shoulders. She could feel the healed scars on his back. He was hit multiple times with beer bottles or anything his father could find. Olivia knew each scar and how he got it.

She moved her hands to his chest. Once again she felt the scars. Bottles. Belt Buckles. Wires. The heel of his father's boot. Anything.

Marcus took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. He unhooked her bra as both fell back on the bed with each other in their arms.

_Flashback_

_Olivia sat at her desk as she did paperwork. She got in trouble for not following her lieutenant's orders and was now on desk duty instead of getting suspended. _

_"Benson." _

_She looked up right away noticing her lieutenant coming over with a man following. "I'm almost done with this." Olivia motioned to the papers._

_"Fine." She nodded and motioned to the stranger behind her. "This is Mr. __Montagu;__ he is doing some research on the academy. Answer his questions."_

_Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Is this another punishment?" She noticed Montagu smile a little. His smile defiantly lit up the whole room. _

_"No. You're just on desk duty and he needs a female's point of view. Hopefully you can listen to these instructions this time." Her lieutenant told her and walked away. _

_Montagu nodded a little at the lieutenant and put his hand out to Olivia. "Marcus Montagu."_

_"Fancy name." Olivia commented and shook his hand. "Olivia Benson." _

_"Nice to meet you." He sat down across her. "__So what you do to be on desk duty Olivia?"_

_"Things I wasn't supposed to." She answered. "What are you researching the academy for?"_

_"Writing a book." He answered. _

_"You're a writer?" She questioned. She noticed he was only in jeans and a plain t-shirt. "You dress like a writer also."_

_He looked confusingly at his clothes. "Thanks…I think." _

_Olivia shrugged and started to do her paperwork. "Ask what you need. I still have to do this work."_

_Marcus nodded. "Fair enough."He took his paper out and a pen. "How long you been a cop for?"_

_"Almost eight years."_

_"Like being a cop?"_

_"Yup." She answered without thinking about it._

_"Plan on promoting yourself to something else?"_

_She looked up at him. "Are these questions about me or the department?"_

_He shrugged a little. "Both. I need inspiration on my new character that will oddly be named Olivia."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I always liked that name." He smirked. "So Olivia, you always feisty like this?"_

_"None of your business." She answered._

_He nodded and wrote something down on his paper._

_"What are you writing?"_

_"That you are bitter because you are on desk duty. No…my character is. Sorry." _

_"Aren't there laws about putting someone in your writing without their permission?"_

_"Nope. I'm not using your last name." He answered with a small smile. "Anything else I need to know?"_

_"Yeah. Go screw yourself." She mumbled and went back to her work. _

_Marcus just smiled even more. "Wow."_

_"What now?" She asked annoyed. _

_"I just never met someone as interesting as you." He answered honestly. "__Want to have dinner with me?"_

_"Not really." She answered._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're annoying the hell out of me." She answered brutally._

_He nodded. "That's fair." He looked over his paper. "Well I think I got everything I need. Thanks for your time."_

_She looked up at him. "You asked nothing about the academy."_

_"I know. But a main character is enough. Thanks for the inspiration." He smiled his gorgeous smile again and walked away._

_Olivia watched him leave. She shook her head and went back to her work._

_End Flashback_

Olivia caught her breath on her husband's neck as they finished making love. "That was amazing." She whispered as she held him close.

Marcus nodded and gave her a kiss. "Yeah. I love you." He whispered.

"You too." She whispered and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder.

He rolled off her and caught his breath. He sat up a little and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor. He hated being shirtless because of his scars.

Olivia gently touched his back. "You don't have to put your shirt on."

He said nothing and pulled his shirt on. He tossed the blanket across them and laid back down again. He placed his head on her shoulder. "I wrote a new chapter today."

Olivia smiled. "I want to read."

"No. You have to wait until it's published."

"I'm your wife. I get special privileges. Plus you left your last chapter suspenseful. I have to know if the chick gets out of the secret library alive. Damn you're mysteries to hell Montagu."

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Want to read it now?"

"Hell yes." She playfully pushed him off her and sat up. She grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over her. She got up and went to get his laptop.

Marcus pulled on his boxers and sat up against the headboard as she came back.

She gave him the laptop and got under the sheets again. "This time no talking as I read." She warned as he found his writing and gave her the laptop.

"Ok. I'm going to go make food." He gave her a kiss and left the bedroom as his wife started reading.

_Flashback_

_A couple months later Olivia got to work and found a package on her desk. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the yellow package. It was addressed to her from Marcus Montagu. She didn't hear from him in months._

_She opened it and found a book inside. She opened the first page and found writing in it with a number._

_Olivia raised an eyebrow and flipped the page. She read her name and the exact description of her. She smirked a little since he even wrote about her smile. _

_She looked around and no one was there. There was no work. She sat down and started reading the book. _

_End Flashback_

Marcus was completely asleep as he heard the closet door open a couple times. The light in their bathroom was already on. "Olivia?" He mumbled.

"It's me." She told him as she walked around the bedroom in panties and a bra trying to figure out what to wear to her first day of being a detective.

"I know it's you. No one in their right mind makes this much noise at." He opened his eyes and to look at the clock. "Six in the morning. Oh god Liv. C'mon."

"I'm trying to get ready for work." She explained and pulled a couple shirts out. "I don't know what to wear."

"Just put something on. You're not going for a beauty pageant. You're a cop for crying out loud."

"Sorry." She whispered. "Go back to sleep. I'm almost done here." She gave him a kiss on the head and went back to her closet. "Oh Marcus?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"Are jeans too casual for the first day?"

"Kind of." He answered honestly.

She nodded and pulled her suit out. "This?"

He rubbed his eyes and sat up a little. "Yeah. That works."

"Thanks." She smiled and started to put her clothes on.

"Oh yeah. Linda and Bill asked if we wanted to have a double date with them on Saturday."

"Why does your editor like spending so much time with you?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "She's a nice woman and everything but jeez."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be jealous all the time."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying she's your boss. There should be a certain line."

He shrugged. "She's married. It's not a big deal."

"Aww that's sweet. You're sticking up for her."

Marcus laughed a little and laid back on the bed. "Cute."

She rolled her eyes and ran a comb through her hair. "Going back to sleep?"

"No." He mumbled. "I'll write something and then sleep."

"Fine. I'm borrowing your car though." She answered and grabbed his car keys.

"What if I have to go somewhere?" he sat up right away.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked. "You sit at home all day working."

"I go places." He defended.

"Yeah. You go places Mr. t-shirts and boxers." She smirked and gave him a kiss. "You're beginning to get pale because you have no sunlight."

"See. I should go places but now I can't because you took my car." He pouted a little.

Olivia smiled. "Poor baby." She gave him a kiss. "Go in the balcony. Enough sun for your vampire ass."

He instantly started kissing her neck. "I like being a vampire."

She laughed and pushed him off. "Stop. I have to go to work."

"Excited?"

"A little." She shrugged. "I always wanted to work Special Victims cause of my mom and stuff."

He nodded knowing her history. "I'm very proud of you just so you know."

She smiled. "Thanks." Olivia glanced at the clock. "I have five minutes until I'm late. I really have to go."

He nodded and gave her a kiss. "Be good."

"I will." She whispered. "You too." She winked a little and left the room and then the apartment for her first day of being a detective.

A/N: Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat nervously across her new Captain as he talked to her. It was mostly about responsibility and her new position. She heard it before.

"Now Benson you're sure you can handle these types of cases? You don't get to choose the victim."

Olivia nodded. "Yes sir."

"Any particular reason you wanted to join?"

The young detective shifted in her seat a little bit. She hardly talked about this. No one at work even knew she was a product of a Rape. Only her husband did. "My mother was raped…I'm the product of that rape." She answered. She felt she could trust her boss.

Captain Cragen nodded. "If you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

"Thank you."

Cragen nodded and got up. He opened his door. "Stabler get in here." A couple seconds later a man came through the door. He was very buff and had ice blue eyes. "Meet your new partner."

Olivia got off her seat and shook hands with the man. "Olivia Benson. Nice to meet you."

"Elliot Stabler. You too." Elliot shook her hand. "I'll show you to your desk."

Olivia nodded and followed him outside the office. They went over to an empty desk. Olivia sat down and opened some drawers.

Elliot sat across her. "You have a locker right there and one up there in the cribs. I'm sure the captain will give you the numbers."

Olivia nodded. "Sounds good. How long you been doing this?"

"Almost a year now." He answered. "You actually signed up for this?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Always wanted to work special victims."

"Any reason?"

Before Olivia could answer two men interrupted them.

"Well look what we got here, Stabler's new partner." The older man said as he walked past Olivia. He put his hand out. "The finest of the finest, John Munch."

Olivia smirked and shook his hand. "Olivia Benson."

The younger one came to his partner's side. "Nice to meet you." He put his hand out. "Detective Brian Cassidy."

"She knows you're a detective Sherlock, she's a detective also." John told him. "Sorry about him, he is a little boy."

Olivia smirked and nodded as she shook Brian's hand. "Nice to meet you both."

"It was our pleasure." John answered and placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Let's go partner." He led him back to his desk as Brian kept his gaze on Olivia.

Olivia slightly blushed and looked over at her partner who was rather amused by the two men.

Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, Stabler. DOA at 54th and Franklin."

Both of them got up and left the precinct.

They got out into the parking lot. Elliot instantly noticed the new car he didn't see before. "Wow. A classic Charger. Haven't seen one of these in a long time. Yours?"

Olivia smirked a little. "Well not officially. It's my husbands."

"How long you been married?"

"Four years." She answered with a small smile as she followed him to the squad car. "You married?"

"Yea. Four kids. Got any?"

"Not yet." She answered as she went in.

Elliot let out a small laugh. "I think that Charger is your husband's baby."

"It is. I'm sure he loves it more than me." Olivia grinned and got in the car. Elliot laughed and followed her in.

_Flashback_

_Olivia stared out the window at the pouring rain. She was supposed to have her first date with the writer she met but she was sure he wasn't coming out in this thunderstorm. She jumped away from the window as lighting struck across the city. _

_She sat down at her couch and looked at the clock. He was twenty minutes late. She was sure he wasn't going to show up. She treated him like crap the first time they met, there was no reason he would go out of his way to pick her up for their date. _

_She turned on the TV and hugged her pillow sadly. She actually read his whole book. She was extremely excited for this date. She watched TV for a couple seconds when there was a loud thunder and all the lights in her apartment went off. "Oh god." She searched for her phone and opened it to see something at least._

_She heard a loud noise outside her door and cursing. She got up and found her flashlight. She opened the door and spotted Marcus on the ground rubbing his knee. "Hi."_

_He looked up. He was completely soaked. "Hi." He got off the floor instantly "Glad I took the stairs. I would be stuck in the elevator." He smiled a little._

_Olivia nodded with a smirk. "You're late."_

"_Yeah I know sorry. My car broke down a block over so I had to walk over here. I wouldn't have been late if it didn't break down. I'm very punctual." _

_Olivia smiled at his soaked hair and his dripping clothes. "You're forgiven."_

"_Thanks." He smiled and awkwardly pulled out a rose from the inside of his jacket. "I got you this…but…well it kind of died cause of all the water. It was pretty though."_

_Olivia took the rose. "That's sweet. Thank you." They heard another thunder. "I don't think we can go anywhere, I think the whole area is out of power."_

"_Oh." He nodded. "That's ok. We can go on a date another time. Hopefully when I look less like a wet dog."_

_Olivia laughed a little and moved out of the doorway. "You can come in."_

"_Sure?"_

"_Yeah. I got some food in here, you should dry off also." She nodded._

_He came into the apartment. "Thanks." He slowly took his jacket off as it dripped everywhere. "Sorry about that." _

_Olivia smiled a little. "Don't worry about it." She took the jacket. "I'll get you some towels. I'll put this in the dryer." _

_Marcus nodded a little._

_Olivia went to her bathroom and came out a couple minutes later. She gave him a few towels. "Get comfortable. I don't think the storm will pass anytime soon."_

_He nodded and wiped his hair with the towel. "Sorry. I know this isn't probably the ideal date you were hoping for." _

"_It's not your fault cause of the storm." She smiled and lit a couple candles so they could see. _

_He nodded. "Yeah but still. Me in your living room dripping wet kind of is."_

_Olivia smiled and gently bit her lip at his soaked dress shirt. "Do you need me to put your shirt in the dryer also? Might get cold with it."_

"_Uh…yeah. Sure." He took his shirt off but left his white t-shirt under. _

_Olivia took his dress shirt. "What about that one? I can tell you got a tank top under."_

"_Oh no. It's fine."_

_Olivia smiled. "What you got a bunch of tattoos you don't want me to see?" _

_He smiled but blushed. "No. I just don't like taking my t-shirts off that's all."_

_Olivia nodded with a small smile. "Ok, as long as you're comfortable." _

"_Thanks." He wiped his body with the towel. _

_Olivia put his shirt in the dryer also and came back with a hoodie. "It's my old boyfriends. If you want."_

_He smiled and took the hoodie. "Great. I'll smell like him now."_

_Olivia let out a small chuckle. "Nah, you'll smell like me, I wear that hoodie most times because it's comfortable." _

_He smelled the hoodie. "You smell good." He pulled the hoodie on. "Oh and it is comfortable." _

"_Told you." She smiled and went to the couch. "We can hang out here until it the power comes back on."_

_He went to sit next to her on the couch. "Sounds good to me." _

_End Flashback_

Olivia came into the apartment and spotted Marcus sitting in the living room playing video games. "Since when do you play video games?"

"Since my character does." He answered and pressed the buttons extremely fast. "Oh c'mon."

Olivia went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you going to ask me how my first day was?"

"Yeah." He answered and focused on the video game. "Kill anybody?"

"No." She answered and rolled her eyes.

"It's all right; it's still early in the night." He answered. "You'll find someone's right to trample on."

"Very funny." She went to sit on the couch by him. "And it's almost midnight."

He paused the game and looked at his watch. "Damn. I have been at this for almost four hours." He answered and kissed her on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Good. We already have a case." She answered and placed her feet on his lap. "Give me a massage."

"No." He answered and played his game again. "I'm tired. I have been trying to beat this level for two hours."

Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote control from him. "You suck at this." She played for a couple minutes and instantly beat the level. She gave him the controller back.

He just stared at her. "Why do you have to steal my thunder like that? I was doing just fine."

"Yeah." She nodded and rubbed her feet on his chest. "Massage. Please."

He let out a deep breath and massaged her feet. "I finished a chapter. Want to read? I need some feedback."

Olivia shifted a little to get comfortable. "Not now baby. I'm tired."

"But Olivia I have to give my editor the chapter tomorrow. I have to edit it by tomorrow morning."

She closed her eyes. "I'll read it tomorrow morning then. I'm really tired now."

He let out a deep breath and took her socks off. "Fine."

She opened her eyes. "You mad?"

"No." He answered quietly. He took her other foot to massage.

"You want me to read the chapter now?"

"No."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "C'mon I'll read it now."

"No." He answered. "You're just going to say it's good so you can go to sleep sooner. I rather you read it tomorrow so I can get an honest opinion."

She stroked the back of his hair. "I wouldn't lie to you. I promise."

He stared at her for a second. "You sure you want to read it?"

"I'm positive." She answered with a smile as she gave him a kiss. "Get your laptop."

He smiled and got off the couch to get his writing. He came back a couple minutes later with the laptop. "You read and I'm going to take a shower."

She looked up at him. "Not inviting me?"

"No." he answered simply and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back."

Olivia nodded knowing he liked to take showers alone because of his scars. He was too insecure about them. She took the laptop and began reading.

Marcus came out fifteen minutes later in boxers and t-shirt. "Hey Olivia do you want some food-" he stopped talking seeing she fell asleep. He let out a deep breath and took the laptop off her lap. He looked at it and saw she was still on page one. Normally in fifteen minutes she read 3 pages.

He closed the laptop and gently picked her up. Olivia shifted a little and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slept on his chest.

He placed her down on the bed and took her jeans off. Olivia shifted again but let him pull the pants off. He tossed them to the side and gently unhooked her bra under her shirt to get her comfortable.

Olivia suddenly gripped his shirt tightly. "No." She mumbled in her nightmare.

"What?" he questioned. Normally she didn't mind when he undressed her for bed. He gently loosened her grip from his shirt. "It's me baby." He whispered. "Don't worry."

Olivia moved again and this time grabbed his wrist tightly as he tried to take her bra off. "No. Don't. Please."

He stared at her in confusion. "It's me." He whispered. "Your husband. Wake up." He stroked her hair with his other hand. "Wake up. Olivia wake up."

She stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. "Marcus."

"Hey" he whispered. "Bad dream?"

She nodded and sat up a little. "Yeah I had this dream where-" She noticed was down to her panties and she was in between Marcus's legs. "I was…" She looked at his hand she was gripping. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to get you comfortable." He answered and let go of her bra.

"Well don't." She told him strictly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She sat and pushed his hand away. "Don't."

"Ok." He answered even more confused and got off her.

She sat up on the bed and pressed her knees to her chest. She sat there quietly.

Marcus got under the blankets and glanced over at her. "You going to turn off the light on your nightstand?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly.

Marcus just stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered. "It's nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She answered and turned off the light. She got under the blankets and placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

He stroked her hair gently. "It's ok. Tell me what's wrong though."

She pulled him closer so she could feel safer. "I had this nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"The job."

"You dreamed you got fired?" he teased.

She smiled. "No. That I was being raped."

He pulled her closer. "Baby that's not going to happen. I would never let that happen." He whispered. "I know I'm just some scrawny writer and I don't believe in being violent or cruel and probably don't know how to fight but if someone tried to hurt you, I would gladly get my ass kicked for you."

Olivia laughed a little. "Shut up. You're not scrawny."

"Oh but you agree with the rest huh?"

"Well you're not violent and I could kick your ass if I tried. That's what happens when you're a republican baby." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"You're welcome." He whispered and returned the kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia sat at the table and ate her breakfast. Marcus already left to see his editor.

The door opened and he came in. He slammed it shut. Olivia instantly jumped and turned around. "Jesus Christ, what the door do to you?" She shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

"Don't start with me." He warned angrily and opened the fridge angrily. "Where's the orange juice?"

Olivia held up her glass. "There was little left."

"Big surprise." He sat down on the chair and tapped his foot rapidly on the floor. "You couldn't save me any? You know I like orange juice."

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him the glass. "Here you go. Stop picking a fight."

"I'm not picking a fight." He answered and gave her the juice back. "I don't want your juice."

"Want to tell me what's wrong then?"

"No." He answered and took the juice again. "I changed my mind. I want the juice."

"Then have the juice." She shrugged. "What's wrong though?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered.

"Fine, we'll talk when I get home then."

"What if I don't want to talk about it all? Why do we always have to do what you want?"

Olivia looked at him confusingly. "Fine. We won't talk about it."

"See, again. You always get to call the shots don't you?"

Olivia threw her hands in the air. "You are unbelievable. Are you mad at me or your editor?"

"Both." He answered.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What did I do to you?"

He let out a deep breath. "Forget it."

"Because I stole your juice?"

"No." he answered and rolled his eyes. "You fell asleep when you were supposed to do me a small favor."

"The reading thing? I'm sorry. I'll read it now."

"It's too late." He answered and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What? You turned it in already?"

"Yes." He answered. "And they didn't like it. They pulled the contract for the book."

"What?" Olivia questioned. "What does that mean?"

"That means they won't publish my book." He answered disappointedly.

"Baby" She got off her seat and hugged him from the back. "I'm sorry. Is it my fault?"

"No. I just suck."

"No you don't." She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure there are other publishing agency's that will want you."

He let out a deep breath. "I worked hard on that book."

"I know you did." She whispered. "It will be ok I promise." She gave him another kiss. "I have to go to work though."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I love you." She whispered.

"You too." He returned the kiss. "Thanks."

"Always." She nodded and grabbed her holster. "Bye." She waved and left the apartment.

Marcus sat there quietly wondering if he would have still had the job if Olivia did help him with his chapter like she always did. He shook the thought out of his mind knowing he couldn't blame her for it. She had too much on her mind with her own job anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later…**

Olivia slowly entered the apartment. It was already one in the morning. She knew she was extremely late coming home. It wasn't her fault her new job was very hectic.

Marcus looked up from the couch he was lying on. "Oh good. I was about to send the State Troopers looking for you." He laid back down and read his magazine.

"Sorry. We had a case that took all day." She told him as she locked the door behind her.

"And all night apparently." He mumbled.

"Sorry." She took her gun off and her badge. "I forgot to call."

"It's ok." He answered and flipped a page of his magazine.

She went over and gave him a kiss. "You mad?"

"No. I was just worried." He answered and looked up at her. "You should have called."

"I know. I just didn't have time." She kissed his forehead and went to the bedroom to change.

Marcus kept quiet and threw his magazine on the coffee table.

Olivia came back out dressed in her sweats and a t-shirt. "How was your day?" She got under the blanket with him.

"Fine I guess." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her waist from the back.

"Why what's wrong?" She questioned as she turned to look at him. "You feel ok?"

"Yeah. I just can't really write."

"Writer's block?"

"Yes." He answered. "I tried everything. I even walked around in circles to get some kind of idea. Nothing."

Olivia smirked devilishly. "I know what will make you think." She sneaked her hand under the blanket.

Marcus quickly jumped feeling where her hand was. "Olivia I'm writing a mystery book, not porn."

She started kissing his neck. "What's the difference?"

He let out a small laugh. "I'm not sure." Marcus whispered as he moved on top of her. He cupped her breast as he started kissing her lips.

Olivia broke the kiss. "Wait. I missed my show." She purposefully pushed him off and grabbed her remote. "We can make love in exactly 59 minutes." She turned the TV on and flipped the channels.

Marcus groaned and rested his head on her shoulder. "That wasn't nice."

Olivia laughed a little and wrapped his arm around her. "You can fondle me if it makes the time go by faster."

Marcus grinned and began kissing her neck as she watched TV. "Promise you won't fall asleep?"

"How can I fall asleep to the best show ever?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "And I said fondle. Not talk. Be quiet babe." She patted his hands.

He rolled his eyes and moved her hair out of the way as he kept kissing her. He felt Olivia shift a little and get comfortable. He heard her small snore when she was extremely tired. He looked up and noticed she was already asleep. He smiled a little and turned the TV off.

Marcus started to get up so he could take her to bed but she let out a groan. "Don't. I'm comfy." She mumbled sleepily.

He laid back down and covered both of them with the blanket. "Ok. Ok." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He gently moved down and took her socks off from under the blanket.

Olivia shifted a little more and put her feet in between his legs to get warm. Marcus placed his arm around her waist and held her as both fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up feeling Marcus's hand under her shirt. "Marcus." She mumbled. "Your hands are cold."

"I know. I'm getting them warm." He mumbled. "You're doing a good job."

She laughed a little against her pillow. "Clever."

"I'm serious." He moved closer. "It's cold." Marcus moved his hands under her sweats and placed them in between her thighs. "Oh it's warm here."

"Yeah and your making me get the goose bumps cause your hands are ice cold." She pulled his hands out and held them in hers to warm them up. "What time is it?"

Marcus looked over at his shoulder to see the clock in the kitchen. "6:38"

"Oh my god." Olivia quickly got up. "I'm going to be late." She rushed into her bedroom to get clothes.

Marcus sat up a little. "You have twenty minutes Olivia."

"I know." She came back out in only panties and a bra. "But I wanted to shower and stuff. I also needed to pick up a witness on my way to work." She pulled her jeans on. "Can you make me a sandwich real quick?"

"Yeah." He tossed the blanket off him and went to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

She pulled her shirt on and quickly got her badge and gun. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I wasn't aware I had to." He answered. "Sorry."

She went to the bathroom to put some make-up on. "Dinner tonight? My treat."

"Where? Dunkin Donuts?" He teased with a small smile.

"Come up with that all by yourself honey?"

"No." He answered and finished her sandwich.

Olivia came out and grabbed her food. "That restaurant with the good bread."

"Oh. The Italian place." He nodded knowing she was obsessed with their bread. "What time?"

"Nine." She answered. "Bye." She left the apartment.

Marcus placed his hand up. "Love you too."

Olivia rushed back into the apartment and gave him a kiss. "Love you. Bye." She ran out.

Marcus instantly smiled seeing she didn't forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus looked at his watch for the fifth time in the last two minutes. 10:50 PM

The waiter came over. "Sir, if another person doesn't show up in ten minutes we will have to ask you to move to a single table."

Marcus nodded. "She's just running late." He answered and felt his foot tap the floor rapidly being worried and annoyed she ditched him for almost two hours.

The waiter walked away. Marcus checked his watch again. 10:52

She never broke her promises. This job was making her be who she wasn't. She wasn't the person he married. This wasn't his Olivia to be late for two hours.

Marcus looked around and finally got up. He threw some money on the table for his soda and left the restaurant.

He got in his car and sat there for a minute or two. He turned on the car and headed to Olivia's office just to check up on her.

He parked his car across the building and looked at it for a second. He already hated this place because it was keeping his wife away from him. He got out and pulled his tie down.

He went up the elevator and guessed where she was since he was never here before. He entered the doors and spotted Olivia talking to the man sitting across her.

Olivia looked over and spotted Marcus standing there in a suit. She hardly ever saw him in a suit. "Hey." She whispered and slowly got up.

"Hey." He said somewhat quietly. "You forget?"

"No. I was just busy." She answered and went over to him. She knew he didn't like anything public. He didn't like to fight in public. He was too shy to even kiss her on the lips in front of a small group. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For two hours?" He questioned quietly. "You don't seem to be busy talking to him. You could have taken two minutes to call me."

Olivia gently took his hand. "I'm sorry. We had a case."

"It's always a case isn't it?" He shook his head and turned to walk away.

Olivia grabbed his arm. "Don't walk away from me."

He pulled his arm away from her and stared at her angrily.

Elliot got up seeing the confrontation. He got in front of Olivia. "Maybe you should go."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the stranger. He was much buffer then him but they were the same height. "Excuse me? What is your problem? Do I even know you?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Marcus this is my partner Elliot Stabler. Elliot this is my husband, Marcus Montagu."

Both men said nothing and just stared at each other. Marcus shook his head. "Nice to meet you Elliot, you mind if I talk to my wife in private now Mr. Bodyguard?"

Elliot smiled a little. "You should really leave." He placed his hand on his chest.

Olivia knew Marcus didn't like to be touched by people. Especially by strangers. Marcus grabbed Elliot by his shirt. Olivia instantly got in the middle of it and made her husband calm down knowing he was traumatized from his father's beatings.

Marcus shook his head. "Don't touch me. I don't like to be touched."

Olivia noticed her new partner wasn't thrilled about what happened either. "It's fine. He is leaving." She told Elliot with a small nod as she kept her body in front of her husband.

Cragen came out of his office. "Is there a problem here?"

"No." Olivia answered. "He is with me. Sorry captain."

Cragen looked at Marcus and then Elliot. "Stabler? Problem?"

Elliot shook his head. "No problem."

Marcus let out a deep breath since he didn't like to make scenes in public. He didn't like to have a lot of attention. "I'm going to go." He whispered to his wife.

Olivia nodded. "I'll see you at home."

Marcus glanced at Elliot and then left the precinct.

Olivia blushed slightly. "I'm sorry about that." She told the other detective as she went to her locker. "I don't know what got into him. He isn't like that usually."

Elliot got his stuff from his locker also. "You missed a date?"

"Yeah. We were supposed to meet up at nine."

"We finished the interrogation at eleven. It's not your fault."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Olivia waved and left the precinct.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment and went to the bedroom knowing Marcus wasn't asleep.

Marcus was sitting at his computer in boxers and a t-shirt to cover his scars.

Olivia shook her head at him as she took her holster off. "I don't know who that was at the precinct but I did not like that guy."

Marcus glanced at her and then back at the computer. "Why? Because for once in my life I didn't just take a beating or walk away?"

Olivia took her badge off. "No. Because you embarrassed me in front of the people I work with."

He turned to look at her. "I embarrass you now?"

"Since when do you like making scenes in public places? Of all the times to choose, my work place is not one of them."

"Since when do you forget about our dates?" He got up. "Ever since you got this job you are coming home late, breaking promises, and let's not forget leaving in the middle of the night."

"It's my job!" She yelled finally. "I'm sorry if I don't have a job that requires me to sit on my ass all day."

"If you got something to say, say it. Does my job bother you now?"

"No. I'm understanding." She smiled and took her shirt off. "I don't need this right now Marcus. Especially from you."

"Why especially from me?"

"Because you are my husband. You should support me in my job. Obviously you don't." She tried to go to the bathroom.

He got in front of her. "Ok. I'm sorry." He stated. "I do support you. It's hard to get used to that's all. I like having you around and you're never around." He placed his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

She gave him a kiss. "You're forgiven. I'm sorry also."

He smiled a little. "For?"

"Being an ass." She mumbled. "I was a bitch also."

He smiled even more. "And?"

"I'm sorry for not calling and ditching you." She answered. "And you are right, I'm hardly around. I'm sorry."

"What was that last part? I was what?"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "You were right."

"I can't hear you." He stumbled into the bathroom. "Say it louder."

She pushed him away. "I'm taking a shower now." She took her bra off. "Want to join me?"

He looked at her up and down. "Loved to…I'll just shower tomorrow though." He tried to walk past her.

She got in his way. She knew he always tried to take a shower alone because he was ashamed of his body. "I want you in there with me. I will tell you how right you were." She smiled and closed the door behind her back.

Marcus smiled a little. "I like the sound of that."

Olivia took her jeans off and tossed them to the side. She grabbed Marcus's t-shirt and pulled it off his body. She turned on the water and took her panties off. She stepped into the shower. "C'mon."

He rolled his eyes and pulled his boxers down before joining her into the steamy shower.

Olivia pulled him closer and began kissing him. She ran her hands down his back. Like always she felt his hands take hers and hold them in his so she didn't feel his scars.

Olivia let it slide even if it was bothering her how insecure he was. She wished he wouldn't be so insecure, especially with her. She said nothing and just kept kissing her husband.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat on the sofa and stared at their library collection. It was mostly Marcus's books. "Do you realize I only read your books?"

"Yes." He answered as he made food for both of them. He was in a t-shirt and boxers and Olivia only had on her robe.

"Hey I never asked you, how come you were in the marines when you wanted to be a writer?"

He shrugged a little. "I don't know. Research I guess."

Olivia laughed a little. "You did not join the marines to do research."

Marcus put their food on plates. "Well no, but I don't know. I figured it was the easiest way to get away from my dad."

Olivia's smile faded. "Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine." He answered and went over to her. He gave her plate and sat down by her. "It's ok to talk about that. It was a long time ago."

Olivia looked over at him. "I don't feel right talking about it."

"Olivia it's not a big deal. It happened a long time ago. Not talking about it won't change the fact I got my ass kicked by my dad every day. You can ask me things about it, you're my wife. You have the right to know."

Olivia nodded and leaned on his shoulder as she began eating her food. "I love you." She tilted her head back to look at him.

He looked down and gave her a kiss. "I love you too."

They kept somewhat quiet as they finished their food. Marcus washed the dishes and went back to the couch as Olivia watched the TV.

She rested her head on his lap as he stroked her hair back. "What's your partner like?" he questioned.

"He is nice. Real gentlemen like. Married with four kids."

"Trust him?"

"Yeah. So far we're good partners. I trust him to have my back."

"That's good." Marcus nodded and playfully grabbed her nose.

Olivia smirked and slapped his arm away. She purposefully grabbed his nose in retaliation. Marcus bit her hand which got her in a huge laughter.

Marcus rubbed his nose. "Ow. That hurt. You don't know playful fighting do you?"

"That did not hurt you baby." She slapped his leg and sat up a little. "Do you realize we didn't make love for about two weeks now?"

"What?" he asked in shock. "Oh that's not good. Let's go." He quickly got up. "Drop everything and let's have wild sex. I'm not kidding Olivia, let's go."

Olivia chuckled a little and stood on the sofa. She got on his back and let him carry her to the bedroom. "Let's go"

He threw her on the bed. "Spoiled brat can't even walk."

Olivia smiled and sat up to make him in between her legs. She pulled his boxers down and picked his shirt up to kiss his abs. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down slowly to lie on top of her.

Marcus began kissing her neck. "We should have had sex before showering. We're not that smart huh?"

"Not at all." She answered and pulled his shirt over his head.

He ran his hand down her body and untied her robe. He opened it and began caressing her body with his hands.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel his erection against her body. "Mmmm"

He started kissing her neck and moved down her body. He kissed her breasts and then went down her abs.

As Olivia opened her legs and he began pleasuring her with his tongue her phone rang. "Oh god, c'mon." She touched her husband's hair. "Wait. Marcus hold on."

He stopped and looked up at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"Phone." She answered and reached for her nightstand. "Wait."

He let out a groan and rested his chin on her thigh. "Here we go again."

"Sorry baby." She grabbed the phone and answered it.

Marcus rolled his eyes knowing it was work. He kissed her stomach and waist.

"I'll be right there." She said into the phone and closed it. "I'm sorry, I have to go-"

"To work." He cut her off and got off her. "I know."

"Yeah. Sorry." She got off the bed and started getting dressed.

Marcus grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on. He pulled the bed sheet up to his waist and watched her get dressed. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Why?"

"Why? Because I miss you." He answered. "Do you not realize that?"

"I do. I'm sorry." She answered and got her jeans on. "It's just hectic right now."

"When are you going to have a day off?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to have a day off at all?"

She glanced over at him as she pulled her bra on and a sweater. "Don't start with this again please. I don't want to fight with you and then go to work."

"Alright. Sorry." He answered and pulled on his boxers. "I just hardly see you thats all."

"I know and I'm sorry. It will get better though. I promise."

He smirked a little and lay down in bed. "Yeah. You promise." He mumbled and hugged his pillow. "Be careful."

She got her badge and gun on. She went over and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"You too." He mumbled into the pillow.

She looked at him for a second and then left the apartment.

Marcus let out a deep breath and stared at their wedding picture on his nightstand. He hated sleeping alone in their bed. He almost slept alone every night since she became a detective. It somehow didn't seem worth it anymore.

A/N: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia felt small kisses on her neck as she woke up. She let out a small giggle. "Marcus."

"Good morning." He moved closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." She answered and opened her eyes. "You got a boner or something? That's why you're all over me?"

"No. No morning wood" He admitted and lifted the bed sheet up to prove it. "Nothing."

"Oh. Well this is a nice surprise." She smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you." He told her with a smile.

"What did you do?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He answered. "I just love you."

"Oh. I love you too." She gave him a kiss.

He reached over to his nightstand and got a box that was wrapped. "This is for you." He handed her the gift.

Olivia looked weirdly at him and opened the box. She instantly grinned at the DVD's of her favorite show she wasn't able to watch because she worked late. "Aww baby. Thanks"

"You're welcome." He gave her a kiss on the lips and sat up. "Ok where's mine?" He asked excitedly.

Olivia stared at him for a second. She wasn't sure what was going on until she saw what date it was. It was their anniversary. "Oh…yeah…um…I'm giving you yours tonight."

"What?" he asked. "C'mon give me my present." He pleaded. "We always trade in the morning."

"I know." She nodded not believing she forgot. "But I want to surprise you tonight."

He stared at her confusingly and then nodded. "You forgot."

Olivia closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Marcus's smile faded. "It's ok."

"Baby." She touched his chest. "I didn't mean to forget. It's just that with the job I don't really have time to even look at the calendar. I'm so sorry."

Marcus leaned on the headboard. "It's fine Olivia. I had a feeling you were going to forget."

"What?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You have the day off today?"

She nodded a little. "Unless I get called in yeah."

"So we have to stay close to the city today huh?"

"No. Look I'll ask John to fill in for me if we get called in. It's not a big deal." She pleaded.

"It's fine." He answered. "You have to work. I understand." He answered and got out of bed. "Enjoy your gift." He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Olivia sat on the bed and stared at her gift. She pulled her knees to her chest. She was screwing up in her marriage lately. She hated herself for that. She always asked for a day off on their anniversary.

Marcus came out of the bathroom and started to get dressed.

"Marcus." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked as he pulled on jeans.

"Forgetting our anniversary."

"It's fine. People forget." He answered. "Not a big deal."

She felt that it was a big deal. "I feel horrible about it."

"Don't." he took his shirt off and put another one on. "Do you like your gift?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Exactly what I wanted. Thanks."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

"Want me to make breakfast?"

"Already did it." He answered and sat down by his computer.

Olivia looked confused but got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She spotted the table already set up with food. She spotted a small brochure by her plate where she usually ate. She picked it up and looked through it. Her mouth dropped seeing he rented a cabin upstate for them for the day.

She went back to the room seeing he was working on something. "This for us?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Are we going?"

He shrugged a little. "It will take too long for you to drive back to the city if you're called in. We can save it for another day."

"But today is our anniversary." She stated. "I'll call John so he can fill in for me."

"Don't." he shook his head. "I have to go see my editor anyway." He printed some papers out.

He tried to walk out but Olivia stood in his way. "What's wrong? Talk to me." She whispered. "Please."

"Nothing's wrong." He answered and tried to walk past her. She once again got in front of him. "Olivia c'mon don't do this."

"Talk to me."

"No." he answered sternly. "I'm not fighting with you. Especially not today."

"Why would we fight?" She asked. "Just talk to me. We used to be able to talk Marcus."

"Used to. Yeah." He nodded. "The only times we ever talk now is fighting. I'm not doing this on our anniversary." He answered and walked past her.

She grabbed his arm to pull him back. He pulled his arm out of her grasp. He said nothing and left the apartment.

Olivia stood there not sure what to do or how to react.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus sat in his lawyer's office not believing what he was doing.

His friend looked up at him. "Are you serious about this?"

"Jerry can you just do the paper work?" Marcus asked. "I'm sure about this."

Jerry shook his head. "Alright. But damn…filing for divorce on your anniversary? That's cold."

Marcus just sat there. He nodded. "It's not working anymore that's all."

Jerry nodded. "Sign pre nups?"

"No."

His attorney glanced at the papers. "She's getting some of your money. You make more than her."

"I know. It's fine." Marcus answered with a nod.

"Joint bank accounts?"

"No."

"The apartment. It's in both of your names."

"It stays to her."

"Marcus this apartment is worth a lot-"

"It stays for her." Marcus repeated.

Jerry nodded and wrote another thing down. "No kids?"

Marcus stared at the ground. He wanted kids with her more than anything else. After her job she didn't even have time to talk about it. "No kids."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus got home around noon. He couldn't believe he finally did that. He thought about it a couple times but her forgetting such an important thing in their marriage was the last straw. She was hurting him too much.

Olivia came out of the bedroom being happy he was finally home. "Hey."

"Hey." He nodded and closed the door behind him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. "I got you a gift." She opened the closet and took out a box. "I would have wrapped it but it's big."

Marcus smirked a little and kneeled down seeing she bought him a new computer. "Wow. Nice."

"I would have set it up also but I seriously don't know how." She admitted. "You're the computer guy. Like it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's great. Thanks."

Olivia noticed he was somewhat down. "You ok?"

He looked up at her. He got up and took a deep breath. "I love the gift. It's exactly what I wanted."

"But?"

"We have to talk." He whispered.

"About what?" She looked concerned. "You feel ok?"

"I'm fine." He answered and took her hand to lead her to the couch. Both sat down. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah." She smirked a little. "What's going on?"

He didn't know how to tell her this. "It's not working out anymore."

"What? What isn't?"

"Us." He whispered. "I can't do this anymore."

Olivia stared at him in shock and confusion. "What are you talking about? Are you kidding with me? Because this isn't funny."

He nodded. "I know it's not. I just can't do this anymore."

"Is there someone else? If there is just tell me." She whispered with tears already forming.

"No." he quickly shook his head. "There is no one else."

"Then what? Why are you doing this?"

He hated seeing her hurt. He hated to be the one hurting her. "I just can't put myself through this over and over again. You're never home. All we do is fight. You're changing. It's not working out anymore. This marriage isn't what it used to be."

Olivia shook her head. "I'll be home more. I will. We just have to get used to this."

"Olivia I don't want to get used to something I don't like." He whispered. "I tried getting used to it but never seeing you is not something I want."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "I can't believe you're doing this. I don't want this."

"I filed for divorce." He wiped her tear away.

She pushed him away. "Don't. Don't act like this isn't a big deal. You're ending our marriage. It is a big deal."

"I know it is." He nodded. "I don't want to do this. But it's the only way. I haven't truly smiled for a month Olivia. I'm not happy."

Olivia shook her head. "What do you mean you're not happy? You were happy this morning. Is it because I forgot? I'm sorry I forgot Marcus. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's not just that. I need my wife. You're not home enough for me to call you my wife." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded. "That's fair."

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm moving out." He whispered and got up. "I still love you Olivia." He told her and went to the bedroom to get some stuff.

Olivia pulled her knees up the chest and let her tears cover her face. She couldn't believe she let her marriage fail. How could she screw this up?

Marcus came out a couple minutes later with a messenger bag on his hip. He had some clothes with him and his laptop. He spotted Olivia still crying and not looking at him at all. "I'm going."

Olivia nodded against her knees. "Bye."

He wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. He wished he could make her feel better. "If you need anything call me."

"You don't want to offer what I want." She whispered.

"What do you want?"

"You." She answered with more tears running down her face.

He choose not to make things harder on her when he was just going to leave in the end. "I'll see you around Liv." He whispered and left the apartment.

The second the door closed she broke into crying. How could she let it get this bad? How could she let her marriage end on the same day it started?

She cried for about an hour when she was too tired to even do anything. She cried herself to sleep.

Around five in the afternoon she woke up to her phone ringing. She picked up sleepily. "Benson." She listened for a while to her captain. "I'll be right there."

She got up and went to get her gun and badge. Maybe Marcus had a right to leave her. She was never home. Even on their anniversary she was going to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia parked her car at the crime scene. She got out and went over to her partner.

"Hey." Elliot nodded. "We got a DOA vic. Brutally beaten and raped."

Olivia nodded and followed him.

Elliot glanced over at her. It wasn't like her to be quiet. "You ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." She kneeled down by the body. "How long?"

"I'd say last night." The ME answered. "She has semen on her thigh. We got evidence."

Olivia nodded and got up. Her partner looked at her once again. She met his eyes. "What?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go back to the ME's. They are running the sample now."

Olivia followed and once again was quiet. Normally she cursed the perp out being mad. She was too numb right now to think of anything but Marcus.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Elliot." She answered and got in her car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got home around midnight. She took her badge and gun off. It was the first time she came home to an empty apartment. She didn't like this feeling.

She got changed and went to bed. She hadn't slept in an empty bed in almost four years. Even when Marcus was up late writing, he was always in bed with her. She felt lonely without him there. She guessed this was how he felt on the nights she didn't come home because of work.

She started crying and once again cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia got home around ten at night. She went into her apartment and closed the door behind her. She spotted a yellow envelope on the counter top. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

She knew Marcus moved out but she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. She opened it and pulled out a stack of papers. She looked through them and noticed it was divorce papers.

She closed her eyes and held her tears to herself. She didn't want to divorce her husband. She was in love with him. She placed the papers on the countertop again.

Olivia went to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She hated being alone. She looked over at the computer chair where Marcus normally was when he worked. He wasn't there. She missed him.

The detective tossed and turned until the idea was driving her insane. She wanted to call Marcus so badly. She was so lonely without him. Just a hug from him would do. She didn't see him in weeks.

She grabbed her phone and decided to call him. She dialed his number and waited. It rang a couple times.

"Hello"

She heard his deep voice. She instantly hung up. She had too much pride for that. Her phone started ringing this time. Olivia noticed he was calling her.

She gulped and answered. "Hello"

"Are you ok?" he asked right away.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked innocently.

"You just called and hung up. You realize you called my cell phone. I have your in my phonebook." He let out a small laugh. "I saw you were calling me."

She rolled her eyes at herself. And she called herself a detective. "Right. Sorry. I think I dialed the wrong number."

"Oh." Marcus sounded somewhat disappointed. "It's ok. Who were you calling?"

"Um…Mary." She answered. She wanted to smack herself in the head at how confused he made her all the time.

"Mary? You don't know any Mary's."

"What are you a detective now?" She teased.

He laughed. It was the first time he laughed in a long time. She didn't hear that laugh in months. "Ironic huh?"

"Yeah." She sat up a little. "While we're talking, um...you want to come over?"

"For?"

"Um…well…I made some food and there's extra." She answered and buried her face in her hands at how bad she was at this. She wasn't used to putting moves on him. He always did that. Even when they dated.

"Food? I'm always up for that." He answered. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Cool. I'll be here." She answered with a smile.

"Cool. Tell Mary I said hello." He teased with another laugh.

"Shut up." She ordered and hung up. She sat there for a second realizing she had no food in the house. She quickly ordered Chinese and hoped it got there before he showed up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia ate some of the Chinese food as she waited for Marcus to get there. He was fifteen minutes late. Finally there was a knock on the door.

She quickly got up and fixed her hair then her bra. She answered the door and saw him standing there. She instantly smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He came in and gave her a hug.

Olivia closed her eyes enjoying his embrace. He smelled good too. She finally let go of him. "Hi."

He laughed a little. "Hi." He held up a bottle of wine. "Thought this would go great with the dinner."

"Yeah." She nodded and took the wine. "Thanks. Come in."

He came into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "How's work?"

"Good." She answered and got plates. "You?"

"Good." He answered and went to the kitchen. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Just the glasses." She told him. He got two glasses from the cabinet. "I think this is the first time I'm actually going to buy your book without reading it first."

"Nah. I'll give you a copy." He smirked and went to the living room where the food was.

She followed him and sat down by him. She looked at him for a second. "Man its weird seeing you in jeans and dress shirt. I'm used to the t-shirts and shorts."

"Well which is better?"

"Jeans and dress shirt." She answered with a small laugh.

He grinned. "Well then I dressed up for you."

"Well thank you." She gave him a plate. "Dig in."

"That's a lot of extra food my friend." He shook his head and poured wine for them.

Olivia shrugged a little. "I order a lot."

"Right." He nodded and glanced at her with a smile.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He answered and gave her a glass of wine. "I don't know what we toast to."

"Um…" She held up her glass. "Us talking."

He nodded. "I like that. To us talking." They hit their glasses together and both took a sip.

They began eating and finished the wine bottle. Olivia was extremely giggly since she was tipsy but Marcus just laughed at everything she did being tipsy himself.

She grabbed him by the shirt and instead of kissing him, she bit his lip.

Marcus groaned. "Why are you biting me?" He mumbled.

Olivia let go. "I'm not sure." She sat down on him to face him. She kissed him. "Make love to me." She whispered and rubbed his chest.

"Ok I think you had more to drink then me." Marcus gave her a kiss and tried to take her off his lap. As soon as she was off she was on again.

"I'm serious." She whispered and started to unbutton his shirt. She wasn't drunk enough not to realize what she was doing but she was drunk enough not to care. "Make love to me. Please."

He looked at her up and down. He missed her body like crazy. She had a perfect body. He especially missed her breasts. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer. He was sober enough to know better but tipsy enough not to care. Even if this was going to make things complicated he couldn't resist her. She was his weakness.

Olivia could already feel his erection on her. Even through jeans his erection was bulging.

Marcus bit his lip as he watched her brown eyes sparkle looking in his green ones. He unzipped his jeans as fast as possible being very aroused by her. He pushed them down to his knees.

Olivia was now aroused. She undid her jeans and took them off then climbed on him again.

He pulled her closer and pulled her sweater off her. He undid her bra and threw it to the side. He kissed her chest as she moved around and settled him inside her.

She held his shoulders as she began moving. She kissed him and grabbed the back of his hair as both panted against one another.

Marcus threw both of their bodies down on the couch and lay down as she kept moving. Both finally reached their orgasm and caught their breath.

Olivia fell down next to him and breathed hard. She rested her head on his chest.

Marcus placed his arm around her and pulled the blanket down over their bodies.

Both fell asleep with each other in their arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus woke up to noise and the smell of coffee.

He tossed the blanket off him and noticed his jeans were down to his knees. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his pants up. He got off the couch and zipped his jeans up and buttoned his shirt up.

"Hey you're up." Olivia said from the kitchen.

"Yeah." He fixed his hair. "Last night. Wow."

She smiled a little. "Yeah. I agree." She went back to making breakfast. She had her jeans and a sweater on.

Marcus cleaned up the coffee table they left last night. He placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

"You don't have to wash them. I'll do it." She told him.

"It's fine." He nodded and washed the plates and glasses. Both kept quiet for a bit until Marcus spoke up. "About last night…were you really drunk?"

"Not completely that I wasn't aware of what was going on." She answered. "You?"

"Same." He answered and wiped his hands. "It was just sex."

Olivia looked over at him confusingly. "Right."

He looked at her feeling her eyes on him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Olivia did you think it was something more?"

"No."

"If you did you have to tell me."

She turned the stove off and leaned on the counter top. "I just…didn't think it was just casual sex. I mean it's us. I didn't know we could come to casual sex this early."

He nodded a little. "Oh. I didn't mean to lead you on. I thought we both thought it was just sex. I mean if you thought we were getting back together because that, it really wasn't my intention to make you think that."

"No." She shook her head. "I know it wasn't."

He crossed his arms on his chest feeling awkward. "Maybe we shouldn't have had sex. It just made things complicated."

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's fine. It was just sex. I get it." She placed food on the plate. "Want to eat with me?"

He looked at her for a second before nodding. "Sure." He took the plate and sat down at the kitchen table.

Olivia sat across him. Both kept quiet as they ate.

Olivia spoke up this time. "How's your book?"

"It's good. No writers block yet." He answered with a small smile.

"You never took that computer I gave you." She spoke up.

He nodded. "I know. I didn't feel right taking a present from you after telling you I filed for divorce. You could use it."

"For?" She smiled. "All I have is files and my computer work is actually at work. You should take it. I bought it for you."

He nodded. "One day after I stop feeling guilty I will."

She looked up at him. "Feeling guilty for what?"

He shrugged a little. "Leaving you. It's kind of selfish."

"No. You weren't happy with me. You shouldn't feel selfish."

"I was happy with you Olivia. I wasn't happy with you never being home. If you were home we would still be together."

Olivia nodded. "It's my job."

"I know. I know you love your job, that's why I didn't want to make you choose between your job and me. It would be unfair."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks…I guess."

He played with his food for a while. "Just out of curiosity, your job or me? No hard feelings."

Olivia stared at him for a second. She wasn't sure. She always thought he was the most important thing to her. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Alright."

"Writing or me?"

He thought about it for a second. "You. Because you would want me to write because it makes me happy."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Good answer." Olivia's phone started ringing.  
"Sorry" She rolled her eyes and grabbed it. "Benson. I'll be right there."

Marcus started to pick up their food from the table knowing she had to go.

Olivia hung up her phone. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm used to it." He answered and washed the dishes. He finished them as Olivia got ready for work.

Olivia placed her gun and badge on her waist and came over to him. "I'll see you around."

He nodded and followed her out. "Weird how I'm leaving when you are." He waited for her to lock the door behind them.

"I know."She answered with a small smile as they went down the stairs.

He walked her to her car. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to look at him after opening her door.

"Even though we're separated…think we could still be friends?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that." She smiled.

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." He went to his car as she went in hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia got glasses for the wine she was sharing with her mother. It was after work later that day.

Serena turned around on the couch to look at her. "Did you sign the papers yet?"

"No." Olivia answered as she took out the wine from the fridge.

"Did you get yourself a lawyer?"

Olivia came back to the living room and sat down. "No, we have the same lawyer. He is taking care of it all."

"And you're letting Marcus screw you over on everything?"

"Mom he isn't screwing me over. We're settling it in a mature way."

"Olivia I told you all men are the same. They all come for what they want and then they leave for their own personal interest."

Olivia rolled her eyes and poured the wine. "We're still friends."

"Then why did he leave you?"

"It wasn't working out. He wasn't happy." Olivia answered and leaned on the couch. "We're better friends."

"Was it your job?"

"Yes. I wasn't home enough."

"Maybe it was the nature of your job. I don't like your job either." Serena told her. "You shouldn't be dealing with this kind of stuff."

"Mom c'mon." Olivia whined. "He could handle the cases; he just wanted me home that's all."

"Sounds controlling to me."

Olivia took deep breath. "I know you're not the biggest fan of Marcus but he isn't a control freak. He is a good man."

"Mmhmm." Serena nodded and sipped some of her wine.

They heard a knock on the door. Olivia got up to answer it. She spotted Marcus standing there. "Hey."

"Did I come in a bad time?" He questioned noticing she was still in jeans and a blouse. Normally she got comfortable as she got home.

"Oh no." Olivia shook her head. "My mom just came over that's all."

Marcus's eyes widened at that. He knew Serena didn't really like him, it wasn't specifically about him. It was about any man Olivia got together with. "I'll come back then."

"No it's ok. What's up?"

Marcus held up a book. "It's published. Thought I give you the first copy." He answered.

Olivia smiled and took it. "Thanks Marc, this is awesome."

Serena came to the door hearing talking. She raised an eyebrow at Marcus. "Good evening Marcus."

"Good evening Ms. Benson." Marcus nodded. "I just came to give you that. Goodnight." He tried to leave.

"Stay." Serena told him. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Oh. No." He answered.

"Well join us." Serena told him. "We were just about to have dinner anyway."

Marcus looked over at Olivia. Most of the time they tried their best to dodge Serena and Marcus being in the same room. Serena was extremely dominate and he was very shy. It always ended up hurting Olivia seeing her husband being crushed by her mother. "Um…ok."

Olivia moved out of his way to come in. "Marcus will help me in the kitchen. Mom you can go watch TV while we set the table."

Marcus went to the kitchen and leaned on the counter top as Olivia joined him.

"Why didn't you lie?" Olivia whispered. "You know you two don't get along."

"I don't know, I just felt weird. Normally I'm here when she comes over and I can leave then. This was just weird." He whispered. "We'll get through it."

Olivia shook her head and pointed to the oven as she got the plates. Marcus opened the oven and looked at the steak. "What's wrong?" Olivia questioned.

"Nothing. You cooked." He answered. "Weird." He took out the meat. "And it didn't set on fire." He smiled a little.

"Shut up." Olivia shook her head and got him a glass. "You want wine?"

"Sure." He answered and reached for the bigger plate to put the meat on it. He tripped a little and ended up falling on Olivia. Olivia looked up at him as she hit her back on the countertop and his body against hers. "Sorry." He whispered.

Olivia couldn't control her body press up against his. "It' ok." She whispered looking up at him. She placed her hand on his lower back being very aroused. "Are you ok?"

He nodded a little as his breathing increased being close to her lips. "Yeah." He tried to control his erection but his body pushed against hers more.

Olivia was about to kiss him but forced herself away. "Um…I have to get your glass."

"I don't need wine." He answered enjoying their moment.

Olivia smiled devilishly and placed her hand on his chest. She purposefully pushed him against on the other counter top. She kept close to his body though. "I think you do." She pressed her body on his and reached behind his back. She kept eye contact with him.

Marcus leaned down to kiss her but she moved away once she got the glass she was looking for. She winked and walked away. Marcus raised an eyebrow by her attitude and found himself smiling. He grabbed the food and plates and quickly followed out of the kitchen.

Olivia set the table and kept a small smirk on her face. Marcus put the food in the middle of the table and put the three plates on the table. He kept taking glances at her and licked his lips finding her beautiful.

Serena came to the table and sat down. Marcus and Olivia sat across each other. Marcus found Olivia's legs under the table and made sure his legs were touching hers. Olivia rubbed her leg against the inside of his legs.

"Marcus how is your writing?" Serena questioned.

Marcus kept his eyes on Olivia. He was intoxicated by her. "Huh? Oh. Um, fine."

"Olivia your work?"

"It's fine." Olivia answered and kept her eyes on his bright green ones. She licked her lips and purposefully stepped on his foot lightly. He smirked and stepped on hers lightly.

Serena exchanged looks between the two young people seeing they were only paying attention to each other. "Marcus you still writing mystery books?"

"Yes." He answered and grabbed some of the wine.

"Are you being as descript? You tend to keep to the dialogue." Serena took some of the food.

Marcus glanced over at her. "It still works doesn't it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing her mother was only concerned in his writing because she an English professor. "Ok can we just eat?"

"Oh honey we're only talking." Serena told her with a small smile.

Marcus smiled back and placed his foot in between Olivia's legs. She jumped a little but didn't move his foot of her seat. He smiled evilly and kept it his foot there.

Olivia took some of the food and ate a little. She purposefully let some fall and land on Marcus's foot.

Marcus felt the heat and instantly jumped a little to move his foot. Olivia smiled a little and returned to her food.

Serena looked over at Marcus jump. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just…felt cold for a second." He smirked in Olivia's direction.

"Cold huh?" Olivia asked and placed her foot on his crotch. He shifted a little feeling her gently move it to get him aroused. "You should drink more wine."

Marcus nodded and gripped his fork as Olivia kept arousing him. "Yeah. Wine." He nodded and grabbed the water glass. He drank it in an instant as he began sweating. He slouched in his seat more to give her better access.

Serena looked oddly at Marcus and turned to her daughter. "Have you met new people on the job?"

"Oh god yeah." Marcus breathed out.

Olivia tried to hold her laughter at his reactions and turned to her mother. "Yeah I have."

"Anyone nice?"

"Mmhmm." Marcus nodded as wiped his sweat.

Olivia grinned. "Yeah." She removed her foot.

"No." Marcus answered as he controlled his breathing.

Serena looked over at him. "Are you ok?"

"Um…meat makes me nauseas sometimes. Excuse me." He quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

Olivia noticed his bulging pants but Serena didn't. "I'm going to check on him. Excuse me." She got up also and went to the bathroom.

Marcus was standing over the toilet and his pants and boxers were down to his knees. He looked over at her. "That was not called for."

Olivia locked the door behind her. She said nothing and pushed him against the wall. She undid her pants and pushed them down. "We never did quickies."

He grinned. "I don't know this side of you but I like it." He answered and picked her up by the back of her thighs. He pushed her on the wall and kissed her neck.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist. "C'mon. Quick."

He pushed inside her and thrusted a couple times. He felt her breath whimper on his neck. He pushed faster. In a couple minutes both reached their orgasm.

Olivia slid of him and pulled her pants up. "Time to go." She kissed him on the lips and fixed her hair. She left the bathroom.

Marcus caught his breath and pulled his own pants up. He fixed his shirt and also left the bathroom with a dreamy look on his face. He sat down in his seat and drank his wine in one gulp.

Olivia smiled proudly and ate her food.

They all kept somewhat quiet for a couple minutes. Serena spoke up first. "I think I'm going to go. It's getting late." She got up.

Olivia got up also. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Serena exchanged looks between the two. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Marcus mumbled with the food in his mouth.

Serena shook her head at him and walked to the door. Olivia followed and said her goodbyes. She came back a couple minutes later.

Marcus placed his hands on the back of his neck. "You owe me foreplay."

"I do." Olivia answered simply and cleaned up her plates. "When you're finished eating, let yourself out."

Marcus stared at her in shock. "What?"

"What?" Olivia questioned. "You didn't think that was more then sex did you?" She walked away to the kitchen satisfied with herself.

Marcus's mouth dropped. He got up. "Ok I get it. It's payback time."

"Oh no." Olivia washed the dishes. "It was just sex. Nothing more, nothing less."

He leaned on the counter top and nodded. "Ok I'm sorry about this morning."

Olivia smiled at him. "Glad you learned your lesson."

He thought for a second. "Want to teach me my lesson again?" He asked with a cute smile.

Olivia nodded and pulled out the handle from the faucet. She sprayed him with water. Marcus grabbed her and sprayed her back with the water. He purposefully put it down her shirt as both started laughing.

Olivia let out a scream from the cold water and pulled it out. She sprayed him in the face. Marcus wrapped his arms around her from the back and covered the water from spraying. Olivia slipped on the water on the floor and made both of them fall.

She laughed even more at that. Marcus pulled himself up and turned the faucet off. He lay back down by her.

Olivia looked over at him and noticed he was all wet. "You look like a wet puppy."

He looked over at her moist hair and completely soaked shirt. "You look like a beer commercial."

Olivia took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. She rested her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. "Sorry for tricking you into sex."

He laughed a little and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I think I'll survive."

She placed her leg over his and moved closer. "I don't want our relationship to be all about sex, I love you too much for that."

"I love you too Olivia." He whispered. "We can be friends. It won't be that weird, ex husbands and wives do that all the time right?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded and wrapped his other arm around her.

Marcus looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I should get going; I have a meeting early in the morning."

Olivia nodded and sat up on the kitchen floor. He got off the floor and put his hand out. She took it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks for the book" She told him as she walked him to the door.

"Not a problem." He nodded as he opened the door. "Thank you for tonight. It was romantic."

"Shut up." She pushed him out of the door with a small laugh. She closed the door and laughed a little at herself as she went to take a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia pulled her badge on and was about to go to work when her house phone rang. She picked it up as she buttoned up her shirt. "Hello."

"May I speak with Marcus Montagu?"

"Um, he doesn't live here anymore, can I take a message?" Olivia questioned.

"This is Doctor Cole, his test results came back."

Olivia looked a little confused and placed her hair behind her ears. "What test results?"

"He came in this morning with some symptoms, so we ran tests. It's just a flu."

"Alright thank you." Olivia answered and hung up the phone. She stood there for a second and took her badge off. She called in work and took a sick day off. He took care of her multiple times when she was sick, it was only fair to be there for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got to his new apartment half an hour later. She went up to his door and knocked on it. She never really came over to see the new apartment but heard about it.

Marcus answered the door in sweats and a hoodie. "Hey Liv."

"Hey." She whispered noticing he was sniffling and coughing. "Are you ok?"

"Why? Do I look like crap?" He asked and let out a sneeze.

"Actually, yeah you do." She answered with a small smirk and came in. "Your doctor called the house. He said you just had a flu."

"Oh thanks. Sorry, I forgot to give them my new number." He went to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"It's fine. I came over to check on you." She went over and covered him with the blanket.

"Don't you have work?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah but I called in a sick day." She answered and went to his kitchen. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Eww tea." He answered and coughed again.

"I'm making you some tea." She answered even if she knew he hated tea. She looked through cabinets and finally found some tea.

Marcus quickly went to the bathroom and threw up. Olivia looked up as he came back in. "I'm fine." He answered before she asked.

"You probably got the stomach flu also." She told him as she brought him tea over to his coffee table. "Drink."

"I don't like tea Liv."

"Don't care." She answered and sat down by his feet.

He rolled his eyes and drank some tea then laid back down on the couch. "You didn't have to come."

"I know. But I wanted to." She answered. "Wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

"My computer."

"You are not working." She told him strictly. "You have to rest."

"But please? I'll rest with my computer I promise."

"No." She answered and covered him more with the blanket. "Drink your tea and rest."

He rolled his eyes and drank the tea. He playfully kicked her with his feet. Olivia smirked and pushed his legs away. She leaned on the couch and placed his feet on her lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 3 in the afternoon, they were both watching a movie and Marcus's flu was already passing. Olivia had her head on his lap and he was holding her hand over her stomach.

Olivia looked up at him. "Feeling better?"

He nodded and looked down at her. "Yeah. Thank you for taking care of me." He brushed her bangs off her forehead.

"You're welcome."

He smiled a little and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I was thinking me and you-" Before he could finish they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Marcus?" A woman's voice asked and then came into the living room but stopped seeing them. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi there."

Olivia instantly sat up seeing the stranger standing there. "Hi."

Marcus exchanged looks between the two women and sat up himself. "Olivia this is Haley. Haley this is Olivia."

"Your ex wife?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah." Marcus answered awkwardly.

Olivia glanced at him since technically they were still married. "Would you like to introduce us Marcus?"

"Yeah…um…Olivia this is Haley."

Haley raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm his girlfriend." She answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia's mouth dropped. "Really? How long have you two been dating?"

"Two weeks now."

Olivia looked at Marcus. "Two weeks huh? That's sweet."

Haley looked at the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Olivia answered and got up. "I was just leaving."

"No wait." Marcus quickly got up. "Wait Olivia."

Olivia turned around angrily to look at him. "You got something to say? You should be saying it to your girlfriend."

"What's going on?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing." Marcus answered. "Olivia I'm really sorry I didn't tell you."

"She's your ex wife, you don't have to tell her about our relationship." Haley crossed her arms on her chest.

"Shut up!" Marcus snapped at her. "Just shut up for a second!"

"Wow. We're done." Haley nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait." Marcus pleaded. "I'm sorry. Damn it!"

Olivia just stared at him. She didn't know this side of him. This wasn't him. Haley went back to Marcus and slapped him across the face. Then she turned and left.

Marcus closed his eyes and held his cheek. "Damn. Got a hand on her."

Olivia went over and slapped him on the other cheek.

He let out a groan. "Ok. I deserved that."

Olivia grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed her knee into his stomach. She pushed him down on the ground. She angrily grabbed the tea he didn't finish from this morning. "Finish your tea baby." She poured it over his face.

Marcus coughed a little and wiped his face with his hoodie. "Ok. I deserved that." He answered quietly. "I'm so sorry though."

Olivia stared at him angrily. "Who are you?" She shook her head.

He sat up a little. "I'm sorry."

"You cheated on your girlfriend. I know we are split up but you couldn't even wait to divorce me before you started to sleep with someone else?"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Choose your words carefully sweetheart, I am in no mood for sarcasm."

"I didn't sleep with her." He answered quietly.

"Well of course not. You had me to entertain you didn't you?"

"No." he answered pleadingly. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?" She questioned fiercely. "You sleep with me but you look for her when you want to cuddle?"

"No." he looked up at her. "I don't know. We just happened." He answered. "I wasn't planning to have sex with you either time."

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"No. I didn't say that." He answered and pulled himself off the ground. "It's complicated. You're different then other woman."

"What's that supposed to mean? I give it up easily?"

"No." he answered and held his stomach. "That's not what I meant. Sex with you is different." He answered.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I really hope you're not thinking of our sex right now."

"No." He ran a hand through his hair. "God for a writer I don't know how to express myself at all." He rubbed his face. "I just…I just trust you more. Especially with all my scars and stuff."

Olivia nodded. "You know what? I feel sorry for you. I really do. But for once, my sympathy for you will not get you out of this mess."

He looked up at her. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't need you to have sympathy for me."

"Good." She answered and grabbed her jacket off the chair. "Goodbye Marcus." She left his apartment and slammed the door shut. She held her tears to herself and went to the elevator.

Marcus's apartment door opened. "Olivia" He spoke up.

She glanced over at him. "What do you want? Don't you have to go apologize to your girlfriend?"

"No." He answered and went over to her. "I don't want her. I want you. I love you."

"You filed for divorce. Not me." She answered and pressed the button again.

"I know. And I regret it. I wasn't ready. I am now." He pleaded. "Please take me back. I don't care if you're home once a week. I will enjoy that one time with you."

Olivia shook her head. "Forget it. We went through that already."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I rather spend days without seeing you and then spend a little time with you."

"Oh so those little times we could have this great sex you love? Please."

"Oh c'mon Olivia." He lowered his voice. "It's not about the sex. I can get any girl to get me comfortable during sex."

"Then go find her."

"I don't want any girl though. I want you." He whispered. "It's always been you. I'm so sorry for everything I did."

The elevator doors opened. Olivia shook her head. "I can't." She answered and got on the elevator.

He stopped the doors from closing. "Olivia you can. C'mon we can start over. Please."

She nodded. "I can. I just won't." She answered and pushed him away from the doors. She pressed the button and closed the doors.

She got out in the lobby and went out of the building.

"You want me to give up don't you?"

She turned around and spotted Marcus standing on his balcony. "Yeah. I do." She called up.

He shook his head. "If I give up so easily on what I want, you think we would even know each other after this time?"

She licked her lips knowing she turned him down the first time he asked her out. "Probably not. I wish you did give up after that though."

"You regret me?" he called down.

She stared at him for a second. "No. I just regret the people we became." She answered and went into her car.

_Flashback_

_Olivia sat next to Marcus nervously. The power was still out and her flashlight was going out. "I knew I should have bought batteries when I went to the store." She mumbled to herself. _

_Marcus chuckled a little. "So much for a cop."_

_"Oh because all cops have to be knowledge in house appliances?" _

_He looked over at her. "Yeah. That's right."_

_Olivia looked over at him. She grabbed the pillow by her side and slammed it over his face. _

_Marcus sat there shocked for a second. He nodded. He grabbed the other pillow and hit her over the head. _

_Olivia laughed and tried to get it from him but ended up pulling both to the ground. Marcus laughed a little lying on top of her. _

_Olivia stared up at his green eyes when her flashlight went out. "Creepy."_

_He smiled against her lips. "Scared of the dark?" He whispered._

_"Just a little." She admitted. __She could feel herself getting aroused with him on top of her. She didn't have male contact in a very long time._

_"Well…tell you the truth…me too." He answered and pulled himself up. "I like the rain, but I hate the dark."_

_Olivia cursed a little in her mind for not kissing him when she had the chance. Normally she didn't kiss someone on the first date but she didn't see this man as someone she would date. He was charming yet quiet. Took chances but wasn't at all forward. _

_He put his hand out. She took it and pulled herself up. She sat down next to him. She noticed his shirt was lifting a little. She instantly noticed healed scars even if it was dark. There were so many that it wasn't something she saw __every day_

_Marcus glanced over and noticed her just staring at his back. He instantly figured it out and pulled his shirt down._

_Olivia stopped staring feeling bad. __"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."_

_"It's fine." He answered with a small nod. "No big deal. It's kind of weird so I get it."_

_"No." She shook her head. "It's not weird…I mean, I didn't mean to stare."_

_He nodded and blushed again. "It's ok." _

_"Can I…um…you mind __if I__ ask you how you got them?" _

_"I used to ride dirt bikes."_

_"Really?"_

_"No." He smiled. "I wish I road dirt bikes." _

_Olivia smiled a little. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be nosey."_

_"It's ok. Don't worry about it." He answered with a nod. _

_Olivia moved closer. She placed her hand on his cheek and directed his head toward her. She gently kissed him. _

_Marcus deepened the kiss. Both fell down on the couch as they kept kissing. _

_Olivia put her hand on his shirt and instantly felt all the bumps over his smooth skin. He took her hand and pulled it out. Olivia broke the kiss. "We don't have to."_

_"__I want to." He whispered and moved his hand to her waist as he began kissing her again. _

_Olivia nodded. "We should go to the bedroom."_

_He nodded in agreement and got off her. Olivia took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. If this was any other date she wouldn't have even thought about having sex on the first date.__ That wasn't her style. _

_"Do you want candles?" She questioned._

_"Doesn't matter. Whatever you want." He sat down on the bed._

_She went over to him and sat down on him to face him. She pulled him closer and began kissing him. __She slowly placed her hands on his shirt and gently pulled it off. She stared at his body for a second. There were so many scars across his chest and back. _

_Marcus watched her just staring at his body. He bit his lip being even more insecure now. "Maybe we shouldn't." He whispered. He shifted a little. "I think I should go."_

_"No." She answered and shook her head. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's ok." He answered and took her off his lap. "I'm just going to go." He took his shirt and pulled it on. "Sorry about tonight. I didn't mean for it to go down like this at all." _

_She got off the bed. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry." She answered. "I was just curious, nothing else."_

_He nodded. "Curious. Never heard that one before." He smiled a little. "Look __its__ cool. You don't have to apologize for not wanting to have sex with me. It's your choice." _

_Olivia stared at__ him for a second. Her whole opinion toward this man changed. Now it was someone she actually wanted __to date and not just have a one night stand with. "Can I call you?"_

_"What?" He asked confused. _

_"Can we have another date?" She asked._

_He stared at her in shock. "You realize the way my body looks won't change. The scars will still be there after a couple years also."_

_She shook her head. "It's not about the scars. Tonight was possibly the worst way our date could have gone but I would like to see you again only if you want to see me again." _

_He nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to see you again." He answered. _

_Olivia smiled a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly the lights in the apartment came back. Both looked around seeing the power was back. Both smiled. _

_Marcus laughed a little. "I wonder if we did go through with that sex thing, when would have the power came back on."_

_Olivia laughed a little. "At on orgasm." She whispered and walked away to get his jacket. _

_Marcus raised an eyebrow at her answer and followed her to get his jacket. "So you're going to call me or I'm calling you?"_

_"You don't have my number." She reminded him. _

_"Right." He nodded and took the __jacket from her. "So you call me if you don't change your mind by tomorrow."_

_Olivia grabbed a notepad. "You can have my number." She wrote her number down and gave him the paper. "And I won't change my mind." _

_He took the paper. "Alright. Thanks." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." _

_"Goodnight." She grinned as he left the apartment._

_End Flashback_

Elliot looked up from his work as Olivia came through the doors. "I thought you called in sick."

"I did." She answered and sat across him. He placed some files on her desk. Olivia rolled her eyes and began doing the paperwork.

Elliot glanced up at her. "Everything ok?"

"Fine." She answered quietly.

Cragen came out of his office. "Where's Munch and Cassidy?"

"Interviewing a witness for the Thompson case." Elliot answered.

"Fine. You two, Manhattan Tech just called in a victim." He answered and went back to his office.

Olivia got up and went out of the squad room without waiting on her partner. Elliot caught up to her but kept quiet seeing she was in an annoyed mood.

They went outside to the parking lot. "No Charger today?" Elliot questioned.

"No." She answered and took the car keys from him.

Elliot got in the passenger seat. "Problems at home?"

"Something like that." She answered and turned on the car. She switched to reverse and slammed the gas. She spun the wheel extremely fast. Elliot stared in shock. Even he didn't drive like that. She changed it to drive and pressed the accelerator.

"Maybe I should drive." Elliot spoke up.

Olivia said nothing and slowed the car down once she was out in traffic.

Elliot sat there uncomfortably. "So…got in a fight with Marcus?"

"We're getting a divorce." She answered. "Sorry. I don't normally bring my personal business to work."

"It happens." He answered.

"Not to me." She answered and kept quiet the rest of the ride to the crime scene.

They finally got to Manhattan Tech a couple minutes later. They got out of the car and showed their badges to get pass the crime scene tape.

They went into the college and walked down the hall. They heard noise behind them. Both detectives turned around and suddenly heard multiple gunshots.

Olivia grabbed the gun off her holster and pressed her back against the wall. Elliot did the same on the other wall. Elliot motioned for them to go. Olivia went ahead of him.

They finally got to the end of the hall where a boy no older than 19 was holding a cop around the neck and a gun to his head.

Olivia pointed her gun at him. "Let him go."

"No. Back off or I'll blow his head off."

"Everybody calm down." Elliot nodded. "It's ok. What's your name?"

"Blow me." The boy kept moving back.

"Well it sounds pretty." Olivia gripped her gun tighter.

The boy pointed his gun at her. "Shut up bitch."

"Calm down." Elliot instructed. "Tell us what happened."

"This fag here wants to arrest me for rape. I didn't rape anybody!" The boy yelled.

"Holding a cop hostage won't get you off the hook." Olivia told him. "There are ways out of this. You just have to let the officer go."

"I told you to shut up! Don't treat me like I'm a kid!"

Elliot glanced at the two. "It's ok. It's fine. Talk to me. What's your name?"

"Brandon." He answered.

"Alright Brandon, there are ways out of this. You have to let him go first." Elliot nodded a little.

"No way. He is my way out. You won't shoot one of your own."

Olivia glanced over at Elliot. He had a bullet proof vest on under his hoodie. "Elliot." She whispered. "You trust me?"

"Yeah." Elliot whispered back but looked at her confusingly.

"Brandon." Olivia spoke up. Brandon looked over at her. Olivia turned and shot Elliot in the chest. He slammed against the wall and slid down.

The boy stared in amazement. "Oh god. You shot him."

The officer grabbed the boy and was about the slam him to the floor but the gun went off. All of them jumped. They finally got the boy on the ground and handcuffed.

Elliot breathed hard and peeled the bullet off him. "Jesus Christ liv, right in the ribs." He groaned and sat up. "Liv?" He questioned and looked up. He spotted blood around his partner. He quickly got up and looked around. She was bleeding from the side and was unconscious. "Get a bus!" He yelled at a couple uniforms. He pressed his hands against the side of her stomach to stop the bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: DAMN! I just realized i posted the wrong chapter! It was out of order! SORRY!

* * *

Elliot sat in the waiting room as Olivia was in surgery.

Cragen rushed in being followed by John and Brian. "What happened?" Cragen questioned instantly.

"The kid's gun went off and hit her." Elliot answered. "I don't know what happened. We had him."

The captain patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not your fault." He looked at the other detectives. "Munch, her card is in my office. Find it and notify her next of kin." John nodded and left the hospital instantly. "Elliot, change your clothes." He glanced at his detective's bloody clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John found the card in his captain's files. He looked over at it. It had her mother and her husband put down as her next of kin. Her husband was placed as first but he knew Olivia was having problems at home now. He figured calling her mother first was a smarter choice.

He wrote the address down and left the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John parked the car at the uptown apartment and went out. He looked around already knowing Olivia was nothing like her mother. She didn't live fancy like this neighborhood.

He went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The door opened. A woman came out drunkenly holding a vodka bottle in her hand. "Yea?" She slurred out.

John raised an eyebrow. "Serena Benson?"

"Who's looking?" She mumbled and took a swig of her drink.

John looked over his glasses at the woman. Olivia defiantly didn't want this embarrassment at the hospital. "Pest control ma'm. Any rodents around here?"

"What? No. Except your being a pest."

John smiled. "It's my charm. Have a good day ma'm." He went back down the stairs and found the address for Olivia's husband.

He drove down to the other apartment. This seemed much more like Olivia. It wasn't as fancy but it was nice. He found the number and knocked on the door.

A couple seconds later Marcus answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Marcus Montagu?" John questioned.

"Yes." Marcus answered a little confused.

John held up his badge. "Detective John Munch. May I come in?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow but moved out of the doorway. "Sure. Make yourself at home Johnny." He smirked and closed the door as the older man came in.

"You're Olivia's husband?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms on his chest. "What's going on?"

"There was an accident." John told him.

"What kind of accident?"

"She was shot."

Marcus stared at him in shock. "No. She called in Sick. She's not at work. It's a mistake."

"She called in sick but showed up anyway." The detective told him. "She's at a hospital now. You should come and see her."

"I thought she put her mother down as her next of kin."

John nodded. "She did. I went over and Ms. Benson was intoxicated. Figured you were probably more sober for the news."

Marcus scratched the back of his head. "You shouldn't have gotten me. She doesn't want to see me anyway." He grabbed his jacket and pulled on his shoes.

"Well she needs someone there." John told him and opened the door. "I'll drive you."

Marcus nodded and went out of the apartment with Munch following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot sat next to Olivia after the surgery waiting for her to wake up.

Olivia slightly opened her eyes and looked around. "Hey." She whispered seeing Elliot.

"Hey." He got up. "How you feeling?"

"Like I just got shot." She smirked a little. "What happened?"

"The kid's gun went off when they tackled him. Accidently got you." He answered. "The doctors said you should be fine though. Got you in the side of the stomach."

"Good thing I turned to shoot you then." She smirked. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." He nodded. "Want me to call Marcus for you?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"He's divorcing me. Not like he cares."

Elliot shrugged. "He is outside waiting already. Munch got him."

Olivia nodded a little. "Then I guess yeah."

"Ok. I'll get him." Elliot nodded. "Feel better partner."

She smirked. "Thanks."

A couple seconds later Marcus came into the room. He closed the door behind him. "Hey." He whispered as he went over to her.

"Hi." She said quietly. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." He sat down on the bed by her. "How you feeling?"

"Been better." She answered. "How's the flu?"

He smiled. "It's gone. I kind of feel responsible for this."

"Why? You didn't shoot me."

"Yeah but if I wasn't a screw up, you wouldn't have gone to work and gotten shot."

She took his hand. "You're not a screw up." She assured him. "And you're over analyzing this. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"You're shot liv, I have to worry." He interlaced his fingers with her.

"You're divorcing me though."

"I don't want to though." He answered. "I want to be with you again."

She shook her head. "We're not going down this road again Marcus."

Marcus shook his head. "Alright. Let's not talk about that now. You need to rest."

Olivia said nothing and just closed her eyes.

Marcus got off her bed and sat down in the chair by her bed. "I'll be here." He whispered and kept quiet the rest of the time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Olivia was sitting up in her bed and staring at the hospital food. "Do I have to eat this?" She questioned the nurse.

"Yes." The nurse told her strictly.

"I can't get take out or anything?"

"No."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the food. "Are you sure this is FDA approved? What kind of meal is this? Soup and jello?"

"You have to eat it detective."

There was a knock on the door. Marcus peeked his head in. "Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure. I'm not going to eat this anyway, might as well entertain me." Olivia answered and rolled her eyes.

The nurse glanced at her and then at Marcus. "You're her boyfriend?"

"Husband." He answered.

"Make sure she eats the food. She needs the energy." The nurse warned and walked past him.

"Yes ma'm." Marcus nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Oh god I wish I had my gun right now." Olivia let out a deep breath.

Marcus smirked and closed the shades. "How dare they think Olivia Benson doesn't like to eat?" He looked around and pulled a paper bag out of his jacket. "I got you real food."

Olivia instantly smiled. "Yes. Extra cheese on the burger?" She questioned knowing he knew what her favorite take out was.

"Of course. Cheese on the fries also." He sat down by her and took the soup and jello off the tray. He placed the other food on there. "Be quick though. They might throw me out if they saw what I brought in."

"Well I'll go as fast as possible considering I have a hole in me." She smirked. Marcus smiled and raised an eyebrow at her sentence. "Shut up Marcus." She warned and began eating her food.

He laughed and took the soup and jello. "I'll eat this for you. I like jello anyway."

"Thanks." She mumbled through a full mouth.

He nodded and ate the soup. "When you getting out of here?"

"Soon I hope. I can't wait to get home."

He glanced up at her. "Do you want me to move back in? Help you around while you're recovering?"

"No. I don't need help with anything." She answered awkwardly.

He nodded a little. "Sure? The doctors said you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy now."

"I got nothing heavy to lift."

"What about groceries? I normally carry those for you."

"It's just me in the house. I don't have a lot of groceries." She answered and finished her burger. "Look did you come here to suck up?"

"No. I came to see you." He answered.

Olivia let out a deep breath and ate her food. "Can you get me some water?"

"I thought you didn't need help with anything." He raised an eyebrow.

Olivia looked over at him. "Do you want to get me the water or not?"

"Yeah I'll get you your water." He got up. "You're still a stubborn ass."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He answered and gave her the glass of water. He sat back down by her. "You can never just admit you need help with something huh?"

"No I can't." She answered and drank the water.

He shook his head. "Why won't you just let me help you these couple days? Until you're not in pain at least."

"Oh god Marcus, you drive me insane." She rested her head on the pillow. She groaned and tried to fix the pillow. "Son of a bitch."

Marcus purposefully sat and watched. "Need some help?"

"No."

"Ok Ms. Independent. When you're ready, just ask."

Olivia rolled her eyes and kept trying to fix her pillow. She groaned being in pain from moving around so much. She finally stopped and just sat there. She looked over at him. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Help me."

"Sure." He smiled and got up. He took her hand to sit her up and pulled up her pillow to make her comfortable. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Olivia glared at him for a second and finished her fries. "Did you call my mom?"

He stared at her for a second because when he did call her mother she was drunk. "No."

Olivia looked at him. "Yes you did. She was drunk wasn't she?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You could tell me Marcus, I lived with her for twenty years."

"I know but." He shrugged. "You're not so proud of your mother being an alcoholic, I don't like to be the bad news carrier."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Rather hear it from you then someone else."

He nodded and cleaned up the wrappers. "I'll throw these out when I get home, I'm not leaving any evidence."

Olivia smiled a little. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for eating the crappy food for me." She laughed a little.

"Jello wasn't bad…but that soup…Jesus Christ."

She laughed a little and drank her water. There was a knock on the door. Elliot peeked in. "Hey."

"Hey." She smirked a little. "Come in."

He came in and closed the door behind him. He spotted Marcus there. Both men shook hands.

"How you feeling?" Elliot questioned.

"Better." She answered with a nod. "I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." She took the blanket off her and took Marcus's hand to help her off the bed.

"Need help?" Marcus questioned.

"I think I got it." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Elliot and Marcus sat there quietly and awkwardly. Marcus glanced over at him. He noticed the detective was buffer then him. He buffed out his chest a little.

Elliot looked over at him. He said nothing and looked at the ground again.

"So you play any sports?" Marcus finally spoke up.

"Yeah. Some football and basketball. You?"

Marcus thought about it. He mostly played hockey. He hated football. "Yeah. That and some hockey."

"That's cool." Elliot nodded. "I'm not that much of a skater."

"Well it is hard. You need balance."

Elliot nodded. "True. I rather stick to basketball though."

Marcus nodded. He tapped his thumb on his knee as both became quiet again.

Elliot glanced over at him this time. "So you're a writer?"

"Yeah." Marcus nodded.

"Olivia mentioned once that you were in the Marines."

"Yeah. For a while."

"Desert Storm?"

"No. I was the younger generation." He answered. "They didn't ship me out."

"I was in desert storm." Elliot told him.

Marcus nodded. "Didn't we lose that one?"

Elliot smirked. "Sort of."

"That's why you became a cop?"

Elliot laughed a little. "No. My dad was a cop."

Marcus nodded. "Following the family thing. That's cool."

"What was your dad?"

"He was a US coast guard."

"You not a good swimmer?"

"Oh I'm a prefect swimmer. I just don't find it fun jumping in the freezing ocean and jumping out of helicopters."

Elliot smirked. "Fair enough."

Marcus nodded. "She's taking forever in there huh?"

"Chicks."

"Yeah."

"Shut up" Olivia called from the bathroom. Both smiled and got quiet. Olivia finally came out of the bathroom. "I'm done. Can you two stop comparing fathers now?"

"Yeah." Both answered in unison.

Elliot got up. "I just came to see if you were ok. I have to take Kathleen to soccer practice anyway."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem. Nice meeting you again Marcus."

"You too." Marcus nodded as the detective left the room. "So…he's manly."

Olivia smiled. "What? You feel less manly with him around?"

"Maybe. He is really buff."

"So? I like you the way you are."

"Oh do you have a crush on me?" He teased with a small smile.

"No." Olivia answered with a laugh.

"I think you do." He grinned. "It's cool though, I won't tease you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his hand. He slapped hers back. She grabbed his nose. He instantly grabbed hers. "Let go." She demanded in a squeaky voice.

"You first." He squeaked back. "We sound funny."

Olivia nodded with a smile and let go of his nose. He let go of hers. There was a knock on the door.

"Man you're popular at this new job." Marcus rolled his eyes.

Olivia smirked. "Come in."

Brian came into the room. "Hey." He closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with you?" Olivia asked with a smirk. They were both the youngest in the squad so it was easy for them to hang out.

"Not much. Just came to check on you." He answered and glanced at Marcus sitting by Olivia. "Hey."

Olivia nodded. "Sorry. Brian this is Marcus, Marcus this is Brian."

Both men shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Marcus nodded at the younger man.

"You too." Brian sat down on the other side of Olivia. He took the remote for the TV and turned it on. "So when you coming back to work Liv?"

"Soon."

"I miss you over there." He told her. "Sucks without you."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at him but kept quiet. He wasn't intimidated by this one. He was a little more buffer then him.

"Aww thanks Bri." Olivia grinned. "Well I miss you too."

Marcus looked over at Olivia this time and instantly became jealous. He never saw her flirt with other men in front of him. He shifted a little in his seat. "Olivia do you need anything?"

Olivia looked over at him. "No I'm fine."

Brian got up. "Well I'm going to be late for work. See you soon Liv." He smiled at her and left the room.

Marcus kept looking at her. She finally looked at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He kept quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia laid in her bed and simply stared at the window. She was even in more pain when she came home because she had no morphine. She was in too much pain to even get out of bed after waking up.

She turned around and tried to reach for her remote. She was sore all over since the bullet affected some of her muscles and weren't as strong as they used to. She groaned and stopped reaching for it being in too much pain.

She heard the door to her apartment get unlocked. She raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. The detective heard footsteps and couldn't help but be a little scared. If she was able to move she wouldn't be too scared. "Hello?"

The footsteps got closer. Someone pushed the bedroom door open very slowly. Olivia gulped. "Who is it?"

No one answered and made the creaky door sound. The door swung open and no one was there. Olivia felt even more scared now. She instantly opened her drawer and took her gun out.

Someone made noise in the living room. Olivia pulled out her gun and pointed it at her bedroom door waiting for the intruder.

Couple seconds later a man appeared with a black ski mask over his face. Olivia's hand shook gripping her gun. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" She cocked the hammer of the gun.

The man jumped a little hearing the gun. He stumbled back and fell over Olivia's shoes she left in the middle of the room.

Olivia put her gun down recognizing the groan. "Marcus?"

Marcus pulled himself up and took the mask off. "Yeah. Hi."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked angrily. "I almost shot you."

"I know." He nodded and fixed his hair. "I just wanted to scare you."

"What the hell for?"

"I don't know. You sounded scared so I found my ski mask just to mess with you." He got off the floor. "Sorry."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "You're an asshole." She put her gun back.

"I'm sorry." He went over to her and put her gun back into the drawer. "Halloween is coming up so I don't know…I'm stupid." He sat down by her.

"Yes you are." She rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." She answered and shifted a little. "It hurts."

"Want me to stick around for a bit and help you with stuff?" He asked. "I don't mind."

She shrugged a little. "Yeah. For a bit."

Marcus nodded and gently lay down by her. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to freak you out enough to have your gun." He kissed her cheek and gently moved to her lips but she turned her face away.

"Stop Marcus. Just because we're friends doesn't mean we are back together." She answered. "I'm sorry."

He nodded a little and moved away. "Ok. You haven't signed the divorce papers yet though."

"Fine. I'll sign them now." She answered. "They are in the kitchen."

He stared at her. "What?"

"The only reason I didn't sign them was because I didn't have time." She answered coldly. She knew she was going to hurt him again if they gave it another try. She loved him too much for that.

He slowly nodded. "Ok." He got up and went to the kitchen. He found the big yellow envelope and stared at it for a second. That was going to be the one thing in his life he was going to regret forever. Divorcing the woman he was completely in love with. He went back to the room and gave her the envelope and sat down by her.

Olivia took it and grabbed a pen off her nightstand. She took the papers out and looked through them.

Marcus stared at her as she read through it. "Olivia we don't have to do this."

She looked up at him. "Yeah we do. You filed for divorce. It's up to me to finish it."

"I don't want you to finish it though." He answered.

"Nothing changed Marcus." She answered. "I'm still at work all the time. I won't be home. You won't be happy."

"Yes I will. I am more happy when I see you then anything. I don't want to date anyone else. I can't imagine my life without you." He pleaded. "Can I please have another chance? I was just freaked out about the job thing but I can handle it now."

Olivia bit her lip and looked back down at the papers. She signed it without even reading it. She knew Marcus wouldn't screw her over with this. She trusted him to make all the arrangements.

He took the papers and stared at her signature. "This is it huh?"

Olivia said nothing and put her pen down. "Yeah."

He nodded and took the papers. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." She said in a low voice.

He nodded again and put it into the envelope. He placed it down on the dresser and turned back to her. "Do you want something to eat?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of have to use the bathroom." She answered. "Can't really move though."

He got up and tossed the blanket off her. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He put her down as he put up the toilet seat. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah" She answered and leaned on the sink.

"Need help with your pajamas?" He asked with a small smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes since she did. She could hardly bend. "Actually yes."

He nodded. "Need me to look away?" he kneeled down in front of her.

"Don't care. You have seen every part of me anyway." She answered.

Marcus kept eye contact with her as he slowly pulled down her pajamas along with her panties. He didn't look down as he took her hand and helped her over to the toilet. Olivia wrapped her arm around his neck as she sat down and hissed from the pain.

"You got it?" He whispered.

She nodded against his cheek. "Yes. Thank you."

He smiled weakly. "You're welcome. I'll be right outside." He stood up and went out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon Olivia was laying in her bed and watching TV.

Marcus came in with a tray of food. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Sure." He placed it by her. "Need anything else?"

"No. It's great." She nodded. "Can you just get me my pain killers and then you can go, you don't have to hang out here all day. I'm sure you have better things to do."

He shrugged a little. "Not really." He got her the bottle of her pain killers. "I mean…if I'm bothering you or your expecting company I can go."

She smirked and shook her head. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"So I'm bothering you?" He asked with a smirk and sat down on the other side of her.

"No." She answered and drank her pills with her orange juice. "Thank you for helping me out."

"You're welcome." He nodded a little and kept looking at her.

Olivia started eating her food and watching the TV. She felt him looking at her. She finally looked over. "What?" She mumbled with mouth full.

He smiled a little finding her cute. "Nothing."

_Flashback_

_Olivia followed Marcus around the house for another half hour. "Baby __please__." She begged._

_"No." He answered for the millionth time. "I'm not fighting you."_

_"But baby, tomorrow is my detective exam. I want to pass it." She pleaded. "C'mon. Just let me beat you up a little."_

_He laughed. "No. I thought those things were written tests anyway." _

_"Well part of it is." She nodded. "Other half is if we can handle ourselves in the field."_

_"So people will be attacking you?" He looked at her weirdly and went to the bedroom._

_"I don't know. That's the problem" She whined. "I could be just running and stuff like that. I'm already capable of doing that. __I need to be covered in all angles." She followed him to the bedroom. "C'mon be a sport."_

_"You're such an overachiever." He shook his head. "But fine. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Attack me." She motioned for him to come closer. _

_"What?"_

_"Try and hit me."_

_He looked at her weirdly and shook his head. "Are you serious?"_

_"Yup.__ Do it." _

_He shook his head and let out a deep breath. He playfully swung at her. _

_She pushed him. "I'm serious. __Don't bitch__ slap me, hit me like a man."_

_"You're fucking nuts." He stated and held up his fists. "For the record, I don't feel comfortable doing this." _

_"I know. Me neither__but do it."_

_He nodded and swung at her cautiously with full force. Olivia grabbed his wrist and twisted it. She slammed him to the ground on his stomach. _

_Marcus let out a groan. "Get off." He mumbled._

_Olivia let go of him. __"Sweet.__ I kicked your ass."_

_"Yeah."__ He coughed. "I think you got the ribs there." He got off the floor. "Can I go watch basketball now?"_

_"No. We're not done." She told him and thought for a second. "Attack me from behind."_

_"No." he whined. "You're going to flip me and kill me."_

_"I won't." She pouted. "C'mon you like it from behind."_

_He laughed a little. __"True but not funny.__ You're violent."_

_"C'mon don't be a pussy." She pleaded. "Just grab me around the neck."_

_"If I had a dime every time a woman said that to me."He shook his head. "I knew I should have married someone with less authority then me." _

_"Well life's a bitch." She smiled. "Now attack." She turned her back to him._

_ He rolled his eyes and put his arm around her neck. This time Olivia tried to flip him over her shoulder but he was too strong for her. _

_"Time's wasting." Marcus answered and tightened his grip. "Make me loosen my grip then flip by the neck. Arm is too loose to flip by."_

_Olivia listened to his advice and elbowed him in the stomach. He let out a groan. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and flipped him. He slammed on the ground on his back. _

_He took a loud shallow breath. _

_Olivia caught her breath. "Baby you ok?" She kneeled down by him. "Did I hurt you?"_

_He nodded and turned to the side. "I can't __breath__." He whispered. __"Oh sweet Jesus."_

_"I'm sorry honey." She rubbed his shoulder. "Where does it hurt?"_

_"Back."__ He sat up. __"Ribs.__All over."_

_"I'm sorry." She helped him up. "But thank you."_

_He nodded. "Is there anything else?" _

_She looked at him with a small smile. "No."_

_"Yes there is. What is it?"_

_"I have to learn to tackle someone." She smiled innocently. "I don't want to hurt you though." _

_He rolled his eyes. __"Fine.__ That's all though?"_

_"Yes." She nodded. "Last thing I promise." _

_He shook his head and stood in front of the bed. "Soft service though."_

_"Sure." She gave him a kiss and moved away but stopped. "Wait…I never tackled anyone. How do I tackle?"_

_He shook his head. "Thank god they give you cops guns." _

_"You want to criticize or help?"_

_"Neither. I just want to go watch basketball like every normal man." _

_"Well you're not normal. You wanted to marry a cop and now you have to teach me how to tackle people!" She yelled. _

_"Don't remind me!" He yelled back but smiled. "Get over here."_

_She walked over to him. "Teach."_

_"Basically you slam your shoulder." He playfully slapped her shoulder. She slapped his hand away. __"Into my stomach.__ But don't do it too hard."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm in pain, that's why." He shook his head. "You can bull rush your __perp__ but take it easy on me."_

_"I knew that." She nodded. "That's it?"_

_"Want me to show you?"_

_"On a pillow?"_

_"No." He smiled. __"On you."_

_"Nope.__ I got it." She smirked._

_"C'mon don't be a pussy." He mocked._

_"I have a __pussy,__ I'm allowed to be one." She smiled. "Now let me tackle you."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood by the bed. _

_Olivia got by the door and instantly tackled him down. By accident she did it too hard and sent both of them flying onto the bed and slide off it. _

_Marcus grabbed her before she hit the dresser with her head. He slammed into the dresser with his back. He let out another groan. "Go to hell." He mumbled and rested his head back._

_"I' m so sorry." She pleaded. "I' m sorry baby."_

_"There better be a fucking riot as your exam for all the crap I just went through." _

_"I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss. "Are you ok?" She took his hand and helped him up. _

_"Fine.__ I had worse." He answered and rubbed his leg. "I think that was the most beating up I got since I was a kid."_

_"Aw don't say that, that makes me feel bad." She rubbed his back and made him sit down on the bed. "C'mon I'll give you a massage."_

_End Flashback_

"You know what I just thought of?" Marcus questioned as he watched her eat.

"What's that?"

"Remember the night before you took your detective exam?"

Olivia instantly smiled. "The night I beat the crap out of you?"

"Yes." He smirked. "Remember what happened on the day of your exam?"

"Yes." She smiled innocently. "I just had to shoot at a target with my gun"

He shook his head. "Beat me up for no reason."

"We bonded didn't we?" She grinned. "It was fun."

"For you."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia stared at the scar above her waist. Now she had a bullet scar from being a detective. What next? She already lost her marriage and sleep time. The only reason she was home now was because she was on leave.

She pulled her sweats up and went to sit on the couch to watch TV. She flipped through the channels tirelessly and couldn't find anything good. Was this all she was missing working 18 hours a day?

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. She got up and opened the door. She instantly raised an eyebrow at Marcus and her mother standing there. "Um…ok?" Was all she managed out.

Serena was piss faced drunk and Marcus was completely sober. He never drank because his father was violent. He was scared he would be the same if he was drunk. "I found someone." He answered in his sarcastic voice that got Olivia to smile and roll her eyes at the same time.

"I can see." Olivia answered with a nod.

"You." Serena pointed at her. "Good for nothing."

"Ok mom, why don't you go lay down." Olivia rolled her eyes and blushed insanely. No matter how many times Marcus witnessed this, she was always embarrassed.

"Don't tell me what to do. I gave up everything for you. All you can do is bitch because that is what you are." Serena slurred out.

Marcus pulled out a small vodka bottle from the inside his jacket. "Here you go Ms. B, enjoy that on the couch." She took it and stumbled her way to the couch. Olivia looked over at him. "It's water." He whispered with a smile.

"You didn't have to go all this way." Olivia answered. "Thanks."

"No problem. Spotted her going into her car drunk, decided to save some lives today." He smirked. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too." She nodded. "You want to come in?"

"Um…yeah." He nodded and came into the house. "Thanks."

"Sure." Olivia nodded and checked him out as she closed the door. "Been working out with your girlfriend?"

He smiled. "No. No girlfriend. But I have been working out. Is it noticeable?"

"No." She teased and walked away from him.

He chuckled and followed. "Thanks. My lawyer called, the divorce was finalized."

Olivia looked up at him. "Oh. Already?"

"Yeah. We weren't very complicated with it." He shrugged. "You are officially my ex-wife now."

She nodded. "How does it feel to be single again?"

"Like crap." He answered. "I'm already regretting it."

Olivia shrugged. "You won't. I go back to work in a week. I won't be home again."

He nodded. "How does it feel for you to be single again?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't feel anything new yet."

"Wow it's going to be weird when you get a boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just figured I was going to be your last kiss."

"Technically you are." She smiled. "I haven't kissed anyone since you."

He grinned and took a step closer to her. "Can I kiss you so you're my last kiss?"

She shook her head. "Stop looking for material for your book."

He laughed and groaned. "Ok, ok." He looked over at Serena asleep. "Do you need me to stay here until she sobers up?"

"No it's ok." She nodded. "I can take care of it."

He nodded. "Ok. I'm going to get going. I have a meeting that I'm already late for." He smiled. "See you later?"

"Sure." She nodded and led him to door. "Thanks again."

"No problem." He stopped at the doorway. "Um…do I shake your hand? Hug you? What do we do now?"

"Hug." She gave him a hug. "Bye."

"Bye." He left the apartment.

Olivia closed the door and looked over at her mother. She shook her head and went to the kitchen to make food until she sobered up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus went through the mail since he still received some mail at that address. He looked through it and it was mostly bills. Hell, he still paid for the Plasma screen that was now in Olivia's apartment. He bought it for him but felt like an asshole if he took the TV to put in his apartment.

He put the mail inside his jacket pocket and left the building. As soon as he did, he felt the car that was parked there leave the parking spot and follow.

He glanced behind him and knew instantly that it was following him. He went into his car and turned it on. He locked all the doors and didn't move. The car didn't move also.

He instantly put it in reverse and slammed on the gas. He slammed his car into the other and then put it in Drive. He drove out of the street and went into the alley to lose the follower.

A truck cut in front of him. He pressed the brakes and instantly regretted it. The driver came out with a shot gun and pointed it at him. "Get out." He ordered.

Marcus slowly put it in Reverse and pressed the gas once again. Just as he was about to get out of the alley, an SUV blocked his way. His car slammed into it and all the airbags went off hitting him in the face. Marcus let out a groan and rested his head back.

The man with the shotgun broke the window and pressed the gun to Marcus's head. "Want to try that again Mr. Montagu?"

Marcus shook his head.

The man opened the door and yanked him out of the car. He pulled him to the black Navigator. The back door opened and another man pulled him in.

They grabbed his wrists and tied them.

"We could do this the easy way." The man opposite him stated. He pulled out a gun. "Or the hard way."

"What do you want?"

"Some information on your wife. Or ex-wife. Sorry about that." He smiled. He was easily 300 pounds and was bald.

"What about her?"

"It's not her in general. It's her job we don't like."

"Well I don't like it either, that's why I don't know anything about it." Marcus answered. "Can I go now?"

The man laughed and pointed the gun at him. "Want to know how we found you?"

"Not really."

"It was pretty easy. Mr. Marcus Montagu. Well known writer married to a cop. You led us to her."

"I have nothing to do with this. We're divorced."

"So you're doing this the hard way?" He questioned and cocked the hammer of the gun.

Marcus stared at the gun. He hated guns. He didn't even like it when Olivia held it. He would hate himself more if he let something happen to Olivia. "Yeah. I am."

The man put a silencer on the gun. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

Marcus kept quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia ate her food until she heard Serena wake up.

Serena got off the couch and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In my apartment." Olivia answered and read the latest review, in the newspaper, of Marcus's book.

"I swear I saw Marcus today."

"You did. He brought you here after finding you drunk." She answered.

Serena sat down by him. "I hope he is ok."

Olivia looked up at her weirdly. "What?"

"I saw some men push him against car when he helped me in. They threatened him."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Threaten him about what?"

"I'm not sure. I think they had guns though."

Olivia instantly got off her chair and grabbed her shoes. "You couldn't tell me this before?" She pulled on a hoodie and grabbed her gun and badge.

"Well I didn't know. I figured he owed people money."

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't do anything illegal." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Stay here." She ordered and quickly ran out of the apartment.

She ran down the stairs and out the building. She looked around where he normally parked and no one was there. She looked across the street and instantly noticed the smashed headlights on the ground.

She ran across the street and got a couple cars honking at her. She didn't care. She kneeled down and looked at all the glass. It was defiantly from Marcus's car. He was the only one in the neighborhood that tinted his windows and made the lights brighter.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a couple numbers. "This is Detective Benson from SVU, I'd like to file a missing persons report."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus slowly opened his eyes. His jaw and ribs were killing him. He hands were tied above his head and he was shirtless.

The man with the shot gun came in. This time he had a sidearm weapon on him. "Oh our little princess is awake."

"Screw you." Marcus spat out.

The man hit him in the ribs with the gun. Marcus let out a scream. "Oh I think I broke it." He smiled.

Marcus kept quiet and just stared at him.

"Want to play nice now? We could always kidnap Ms. Benson. That would be fun wouldn't it?" he circled around him. "Watch us rape the woman you love. Taking turns." He provoked. "How is she from behind Marcus?"

"None of your business." He whispered.

"I bet she's good, she's tight isn't she?"

Marcus kicked him across the face.

The man wiped his lip and placed the gun on his knee. "Try that again and I blow off your knee cap. Let you bleed out slowly."

Marcus kept quiet.

"C'mon Marcus, you give us some information and we let you go. No harm done."

"What do you want?"

"What's her social Security number?"

"I don't know." He lied.

He hit him in the stomach. Marcus let out a groan. "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not. Man why would you want that? All the money is in my name." He answered.

"Oh you expect me to believe that? A hardheaded woman like her? Please, she has her own bank account."

He didn't answer.

"Exactly." The man nodded. "I'm going to let you think for a while." He pulled out a bucket of water and laughed. He threw it all over him.

Marcus shook his head to get rid of the water across his face. The man smiled and pulled out a Tazer. Marcus quickly shook his head knowing the water would cause the electricity to go all across his body. He let out a piercing scream as the high voltage covered his whole body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia paced around the squad room as the other detectives looked through information.

"Olivia there is nothing suspicious in his bank account. It all seems normal." Munch answered from the computer.

"Then why would someone threaten him?" Olivia questioned. "It doesn't make sense."

"Does he have any enemies?" Elliot asked.

"No."

"Sure?"

"He is a writer. He spends 12 hours a day on the computer. Who could he piss off?" Olivia questioned. "He is my husband, I would know if he had enemies."

"Ex-husband." Cassidy corrected.

"Whatever." Olivia shook her head. "He didn't piss off anybody. What other explanations could there be?"

Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, I want to talk to you." He ordered.

Olivia gulped a little and followed her captain to his office. "Look cap, I know this isn't missing persons and we don't deal with this stuff but-"

"Don't worry about that. He is family. I get it." Cragen interrupted. "Close the door."

Olivia closed the door and turned to look at the older man. "What's up?"

"Have you ever met your father?"

Olivia shifted her weight. "Um…no."

Cragen nodded and picked up a file. "Your husband is Marcus Montagu correct?"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow. "Where is this going?"

"I ran his picture through the judicial system. Philadelphia PD got a hit."

"What do you mean? Hit for what?"

He slowly handed her the files. "He was involved in a couple assault charges over there."

Olivia stared at Marcus's mug shot. She didn't say a word.

"It was bar fights so they dropped it."

Olivia nodded looking at the date. It was after they split up.

"He was meeting with a man." He gave her another file. "The man that was the main suspect in your mother's rape."

Olivia gulped in shock. "So he fought with him?"

"Philadelphia PD already talked to him. Marcus presented himself as a writer researching the neighborhood. He asked him certain questions that we're irreverent." He handed her another piece of paper and kept eye contact with her. "He solved the case Olivia."

She stared in shock. "So it wasn't the original suspect?"

"The original was an accomplice. He figured out who was the rapist."

Olivia nodded. "You think he kidnapped him?"

"Don't you want to know who it is?"

"No." Olivia answered with a shake of the head. "I have to find my husband." With that, she left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus slowly opened his eyes. He was still hanging from his wrists and was now in horrific pain. He was beaten, kicked and electrocuted in the last two hours. He was certain at least one rib was broken.

A man he didn't recognize came into the abandoned room. "Hello Mr. Montagu."

Marcus didn't answer. He was covered in half water, half sweat from the agony.

"So I heard you were searching for me." The man circled around him. Marcus once again kept quiet. "Don't have anything to say now?"

"What do you want?" Marcus whispered with all the energy he had left in him.

"To get to know my son in-law."

"Too late. We're divorced."

"Aww that's sad." The man laughed. "Sorry about that."

Marcus just stared at him. "What do you want?"

He went over and lowered the chains. He put him down on the ground. "Better?"

Marcus nodded a little and rubbed his sore biceps as he sat on the wet ground.

He man grabbed a chair and sat down a couple feet away from him. He took out a gun and pointed it at him. "Don't try anything. You even stand up; I will shoot you straight in your fucking head."

Marcus just stared at him and didn't say a word.

"What is she like?"

"Who?"

"My daughter."

"Why do you care?"

"She's part of me; I want to know what she's like."

"Nothing like you." Marcus spat out.

"You got a mouth on you huh? She like that in a man?"

"None of your business."

The man got up from his chair and simply kicked Marcus across the face.

Marcus fell on the ground and held his jaw.

He crouched down by him. "I'm getting the feeling that you would rather let us kill you before you even talk about her."

Marcus sat up. "That's right."

He placed the gun on his bare chest. "Where did you get all these scars?" Marcus kept quiet. "Did she beat you up?" he laughed.

"No. My father. Another thing we have in common. We have violent assholes for fathers."

The man got up and once again kicked him across the face. This time making blood flow from his nose. "You better watch your mouth."

Marcus wiped the blood off. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead. I would die before I let a cock sucking bastard like you know anything about her. You will never know a thing about her because you don't deserve to."

The man smiled and pointed his gun at his head. "Want to close your eyes Marcus?"

He stared straight at him. "No. I'm not a coward. You want to murder me? Face me and do it."

He nodded and cocked the hammer of the gun. "Any last words?"

"Stay away from Olivia." He whispered and didn't dare close his eyes as the gun went off and black covered his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia sat quietly in the squad room. It was already one in the morning and they didn't hear anything yet. Everyone already went home. She couldn't go to a home they used to share. She was blaming herself for all of this.

Elliot came through the doors. "You still here?" He questioned. She nodded a little. "Go home Liv, we can't do anything right now. It's late, get some rest."

She shook her head. "I can't. I want to make sure he is ok."

He sat down across her. "You can't do anything right now. It's late. We have no more leads."

She nodded. "I know. I just can't sleep." The ringing of her phone startled both of them. She picked it up instantly. "Benson." She listened for a little while and instantly got off her seat. She grabbed her jacket and ran out of the precinct.

Elliot quickly got up and followed her. "They find something?"

"Yes. Someone reported a gunshot; uniforms went to check it out. They found Marcus. He is on his way to Bellevue."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot rushed into the hospital. "Marcus Montagu?" Olivia questioned and held up her badge. "I'm his wife."

The nurse looked at the badge and then her. "Come with me." She motioned to her to follow.

Olivia followed and Elliot stayed behind.

The nurse motioned for a doctor to come out of a room. "This is Mr. Montagu's wife."

Olivia held out her hand. "Olivia Benson."

He shook her hand. "Dr. Sullivan."

"Where is Marcus?" Olivia questioned.

"He is in surgery now. We had to bring in a specialist." Sullivan explained.

"Why?"

"The bullet got stuck in his skull so deep that if we attempted to get it out, he could die."

"He was shot in the head?" Olivia questioned in shock.

"The shooter had bad aiming. We are guessing it was supposed to be in the forehead but the bullet ended piercing through the side of the head."

Olivia nodded a little. "What are his chances?"

"If the surgery goes as planned, he will be on a respiratory system for a couple weeks and maybe a coma."

Olivia nodded a little. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Days later…**

Olivia sat by Marcus's bed and mindlessly stared at the machine that was breathing for him. She didn't move for 48 hours except to use the bathroom. She couldn't even eat.

She heard a knock on the door. She didn't say a word. Munch came in. "Hey." He whispered.

She glanced over at the older man. "Hi."

"How's he doing?"

"They say he is making progress."

"That's good." He took a seat by her and handed her a cup of coffee.

She took the coffee and placed it on the nightstand. "How is it progress if he can't even breathe by himself?"

"It takes time." John answered. "C'mon want to get some food?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"The nurses said you haven't left the room for almost two days now. That's not healthy."

She shrugged a little.

"C'mon Olivia, either you go out with me or Stabler comes in here and makes you talk about your feelings. Food and no forceable talking or food and fighting about how you don't want to talk?"

She smiled a little. "When you put it that way." She nodded and got off her chair. "Thanks John."

"Sure. I'll be outside." He told her and left the room.

Olivia gently kissed Marcus's forehead. "C'mon, I need you." She whispered softly and grabbed her jacket. She left the room and followed John outside to the restaurant across the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat across John and ate her food quietly. She refused to talk about anything.

"Did you know Kathy and Elliot are divorcing?"

"Yes." She answered.

John nodded. "No one ever tells me anything." Olivia said nothing. She kept focused on her food. John tried again. She needed some human contact. "The food good?" She nodded. "You know you can speak right?"

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I just don't feel like talking."

"About?"

"Anything." She answered. "Especially Marcus."

"How come?"

She looked up at him. "My husband is breathing on a tube with a hole in the head and the best results the doctor is expecting is him in a coma."

"Wouldn't it make you feel better if you talked about it?" John tried.

"No." She answered. "I thought you weren't going to make me talk about my emotions John. Give me a break."

John shrugged a little and began eating. Olivia started eating again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia found herself once again by Marcus's side and staring at him. She wasn't all that religious but at this point, she would try anything. She looked up. "Seriously? You have to screw with me like this?"

She took a deep breath and laid her head down by Marcus's hand. "You suck Marcus. You really need to stop breaking my heart. You better wake up." She sat down on the bed by him and took his hand. "It's time to wake up." She whispered softy. "I love you."

She suddenly heard the beep from the machine. His pulse jumped rapidly. She raised an eyebrow being extremely confused. It was too fast for a normal pulse. Suddenly his whole body began to shake. She instantly ran out of the room figuring out he was having a seizure. "Nurse!"

A couple of nurses and doctors ran into the room. One nurse grabbed Olivia and pushed her out of the room. "You have to leave." She told her.

"No but-" Olivia complained.

"You can't be in here." She told her and closed the door. She closed the shades of the room.

Olivia just stood there being very scared. She didn't know how to react or what to do. She slowly sat down in the chair and kept quiet until anyone told her anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes realizing she fell asleep in the waiting room. She stared up at the handsome stranger. He looked to be about her age, green eyes and had dark hair. She instantly sat up. "Can I help you?"

"The question is, can I help you?" He asked. "Are you Olivia Benson?"

"Who's asking?" She questioned with an odd look.

"Dr. Scott Spencer." He put his hand out. "I'm you're ex-husband's neurologist."

She quickly got up. "Is he ok?"

Scott nodded. "For now. Mind if you take a walk with me?"

"Sure." She nodded and started walking with him. He was taller than her and smelled extremely good. He wasn't in a white coat like the other doctors; he had on faded jeans, white dress shirt and a navy blue sweater over it. She instantly noticed his appearance. "Can I see some ID?"

He raised an eyebrow but took out his hospital ID. "Well you are a cop so this might be normal for you."

She looked at the ID and nodded. "Sorry. You're not really dressed like a doctor and you don't look like one."

Scott smiled. "Sorry about that. It's my day off. They called me in after your husband had a seizure." He put his ID back into his pocket. "The doctor that got the bullet out of his head didn't really tell me anything about his history. Did he get in a lot of fights or something?"

"No." Olivia shook her head "One of the most peaceful men I knew."

"Know." He corrected her. "There is still a chance."

She nodded. "Right. Thanks."

He nodded and kept walking. "When the nurses examined his body, they said he had a lot of scars on him." He looked at her up and down. "Um…excuse my bluntness but was that something sexual or-"

"No." She quickly shook her head. "His father beat him when he was a kid." She answered. "It's from that. Nothing sexual." She blushed insanely.

"Sorry." He blushed also. "I had to ask. There is scaring on his skull so we didn't know if it was from a fragment of the bullet that cause the seizure or from an old bar fight."

"I understand. It's fine." She went to the coffee machine and got out money. "Did you want some?"

"No. Thanks." He answered and took out a card. He swiped it and motioned for her to put her money back. "Doctors get free coffee." He smiled. "Enjoy."

She took the coffee. "Thanks."

He pulled his sleeves up. "Ms. Benson-"

"Olivia." She corrected.

He nodded. "Olivia if he makes it, he will have severe memory loss. And I'm not talking about him forgetting his name. He won't remember anything. He won't know who you are or who his family is. He will forget how to tie his shoes."

She felt her eyes tear up. "Will he remember though? Eventually?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It will take time but he is showing improvement. And this is just estimation; he could wake up and remember what he had for breakfast when he was nine years old. It's all in the patient so don't take anything I say to heart."

She nodded and took a sip of coffee. "Thanks Dr. Spencer."

"Scott." He answered. "I feel like my father when someone calls me Dr. Spencer."

She smiled. "Alright, Scott it is."

"Thank you." He looked at his watch. "I have to do a check-up on Marcus. You want to come with? It's not the prettiest sight because I have to examine his wound."

"I'll go." She answered. "I've seen dead people, a wound won't traumatize me."

He smirked. "Detective. I forgot." He began walking down the hall. Olivia followed after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in a chair across the room as a nurse unwrapped Marcus's wound. Scott stood next to him with his hands crossed on his chest. "What does he do?"

"Writer." Olivia answered.

Scott nodded. "He will have writer's block for a long time or he might have a creative surge if he is lucky." He pulled out his pen and handed it to the nurse. "Write what I tell you."

The nurse took the pen and began writing on the notepad.

Scott leaned down and examined the scar. "Bullet entered in a downward angle possibly affecting the Temporal Lobe. The brain stem should be fine but have it checked out." He pulled out a small light and opened Marcus's eye. "Borderline coma possible. Patient should be stabilized to prevent another seizure." He looked up at the nurse. "Who is in charge of his morphine?"

"I am." She answered. "Why?"

"You didn't give him enough." He answered. "No wonder his brain went out of control. It was under a lot of pressure. What's your name?"

"Jill." She answered. "And I gave him enough. If I gave him more his heart could be in danger doctor."

"Jill?" Scott smiled. "You're fired. Go home."

Olivia stared in shock.

Jill said nothing and handed the notepad over. She left the room without a word.

Scott shook his head and kept writing something down.

"Um…can you do that?" Olivia spoke up.

"Yes." He answered. "My grandfather owns this hospital and my father is the head of the medical board. I'm the lead doctor of the ER and neurology."

Olivia stared in shock. "Aren't you like 35?" She asked.

"33 actually. Good guess though." He nodded and increased the morphine. "I'm sick of these nurses that follow the rules from a book. A book can't guess what every single patient needs or how comfortable they are."

Before Olivia could say anything, the head nurse walked in. "Did you just fire Jill?"

"Yes." Scott answered simply.

"She's the best nurse in the ER Scott." She complained.

"Then she won't have trouble finding another job." Scott kept writing down notes.

"She has three children." The head nurse whispered.

He looked over at her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"How sweet. Still not my problem." He went back to examining Marcus's wound.

The nurse looked over at Olivia. "Who is this?"

"The ex-wife." Scott answered. "She's fine."

"Since when do we let family sit in during these check-ups?"

"Since I'm in charge." He rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a job to do Karen?"

"Don't you have more people to fire?"

"You want to be next?" He asked. "She nearly killed my patient, she's lucky I'm not telling the review board. She has me as a reference. Now let me finish my job."

Karen said nothing and left the room.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Wow. You guys are dramatic in Manhattan huh?"

He smirked. "People just don't like me because they don't think I deserve the position I got." He shook his head. "I worked my ass off in medical school just so I can get dirty looks from fifty year old doctors that don't even know how to use a computer. How fair huh?"

"Are you a good doctor?" She asked.

He glanced up at her. "Valedictorian of Harvard Medical School. What do you think?"

She nodded. "I think I'm damn lucky you're Marcus's doctor."

He smiled and put his pen pack in his pocket. "Thanks. I know this is rather unprofessional and maybe even rude but would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

She bit her lip. "Um…I don't think this is the best time for me. Marcus is in the hospital and I'm in a million places emotionally. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I understand. Sorry for asking." He glanced at his notepad. "Well that's all I need for now. I should get going."

"Alright. Nice meeting you." She nodded.

He headed to the door and then stopped to look at her. "You know sitting here staring at him will only drive you crazy right? I'm only asking for one date. And I'm the lead doctor, the second even a small change happens with him, I'm the first to know. One date. That's all."

She looked at Marcus and then back at Scott. "You know everything that happens to him?"

He nodded. "Even if his pulse is too fast or too small. His heart skips a beat; I'm the first to know." He smiled. "If anything happens, I will let you know and we can end the date right then and there. I promise."

She nodded. "Alright. One date."

He grinned from excitement. "Ok cool. Um…do I take your number or you take mine? Wait…I already have your number since it's in the emergency forms." He rubbed his forehead. "Sorry. I get very talkative when I'm nervous and excited."

She tried her best not to laugh. He was super cute and pretty damn smart for a good looking man. "Just pick me up tonight. You can check the forms where I live."

He nodded. "Right. Ok. What time?"

"Eight works fine for me."

He nodded. "Cool. Me too. Wait…no…actually yes, eight works great. Sorry." He bit his lip. "I'm just going to go before you change your mind. Bye." He quickly left the room.

Olivia chuckled a little and heard him curse randomly outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked in the mirror at her black dress. It was Marcus's favorite. It made her hips look amazing and curved in the perfect places.

She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and spotted Scott standing there. He was in a nice dress shirt with a black blazer and nice black dress pants. "Hey."

He felt his eyes size her up in a second. He quickly looked at her eyes. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled and grabbed her purse. "Last time you saw me I was in jeans and a hoodie."

"I know and I still wanted a date from you. Imagine what I want from you now." He smirked and then realized what he said. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. That was not supposed to come out that way. That was so out of line. I'm so sorry."

She smirked. "Smooth."

"I'm sorry." He bit his lip. "I'm possibly the worst smooth talker in the world. Make that the universe."

"It's ok." She nodded and went out. She locked her door. "I'm not so good with the smooth lines either."

"Oh good." He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and went out. "Which car is yours?"

"The Mercedes." He answered and opened the door to the black Mercedes. She went in. He closed the door and went on the other side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stared at the menu at the expensive restaurant. "Wow…do you speak French by any chance?"

Olivia's eyes widen at the price of the food. "I wish. Wow. I never felt more comfortable in a McDonald's then I would now."

He put the menu down. "You want to get out of here? Have a fun date and not this expensive, romantic thing I'm really not used to?"

She smiled. "Pizza and arcade?"

"You really are amazing." He got off the chair and led her out of the restaurant. They spotted an arcade down the street. He took off his blazer and put it over her. "You seem like you need some fun."

"You seem like you need some company." She teased with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "I get dumped after the first date for my obvious lack of a personality."

"You have a personality." She looked up at him. "You fired a girl on the spot today, you told me you wanted me for sex and you just admitted you are not the romantic type. That's a personality."

He raised an eyebrow. "I sound like an asshole."

She laughed. "Nah, just not as nice as everyone else."

"Is that bad?" He asked. "I'm not really the emotional type. I mean I used to be until I lost my first patient. After that, I didn't get emotionally attached"

"Even to your breathing, living dates?" She smiled. "I would have thought a guy like you would have girls falling for him all over the place. You're smart, rich and good looking."

He smirked. "Thanks. And I have girls flirting all the time; they all think I'm a dream until they meet my dorky self. I have more bad qualities then a regular Joe."

She smirked and stopped at the arcade. "What are they?"

"So you could dump me right here before I play my favorite arcade game?" He asked. "I don't think so. You agreed to a date. Not a car ride and a walk."

She smiled. "I knew you have some smooth talker in you." She went into the arcade.

He smirked and followed. He ordered them a pizza and went to sit by her. "What are your bad qualities?"

"What makes you think I have some?" She smirked.

"You're divorced." He answered. "No man in his right mind would give you up. There is no way you asked for the divorce because you sat in that room for days watching your ex husband."

She shrugged. "I wasn't home enough." She answered. "I gave you one. Your turn."

He thought for a second. "I'm extremely clumsy."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you conduct brain surgery?"

"I'm great with my hands. On my feet not so much. But the hands can cause an orgasm." He answered and widen his eyes at his expression. "Oh my god." He buried his face in his hands. "You can leave if you want. I won't make you sit through this stupidity anymore. Just go."

She smirked. "I agreed to a date and I didn't even get food yet. Plus I didn't play Asteroids yet."

He looked up at her. "So how much are you regretting saying yes to this date?"

"Not a lot surprisingly." She smiled. "C'mon cheer up, I find it cute that you don't have a filter to what comes out of your mouth."

"Well that's a first." He sat up. "And you like Asteroids? That's my favorite."

"Well get in line buddy."

The waiter brought over a pizza. Scott looked up at her. "I got pepperoni. Hope that's ok."

"I'm allergic to pepperoni." She teased.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll get you another one." He quickly got up and went to order another pizza.

"I'm kidding." She spoke up. "Get back over here."

He started going back to the table when he slipped on water and slammed down on the ground on his back. "Oh god."

Olivia quickly got up and went over to him. "Oh my god. Are you ok?" She kneeled down by him. "I'm so sorry. I was just teasing you."

He bit his lip. "Ow." He whispered. "I think I see the light."

"That's just the light on the ceiling." She smirked. "You ok? C'mon." She took his hand and helped him up. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He nodded and sat down. "You can laugh now."

She burst into laughter. "The way you flew off your feet." She stated. "I never seen anyone catch that much air in a small fall."

"I have practice." He shifted. "That's a new bruise."

She chuckled a little. "Thanks."

"For?" He asked.

"Falling to make me laugh." She answered. "I saw you slip on purpose. I'm not stupid."

He shrugged a little with a smile. "Did it work?"

"Yes." She answered. "Made my night."

"Good. You seem like you needed that for days."

"You're sweet." She whispered. "Very sweet."

He shrugged a little and took a slice of pizza. "Dig into the pepperoni you are allergic to."

She smiled and took a slice. They ate and then went to play games. By the end of the night, Scott's shirt was untucked and Olivia's hair was in a ponytail and was still wearing his blazer.

He walked her to her door. She stopped at the door and turned to look at him. "I had fun tonight."

"Yeah. Right." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"No, seriously I did. Even the fall wasn't as good as me kicking your ass in a bunch of games."

"You won like two." He rolled his eyes.

"More like 8 but whose counting." She smirked and took off his blazer. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." He put it over his arm. "This is the part of the night where I ask if you would like to go on another date but I don't want to put you in that spot of saying no again."

She smirked. "That was the most I laughed in a long time. Ever since I got divorced I haven't laughed truly like I did when you fell just so I could laugh. Now ask me."

He blushed. "Would you like to go on another date with me?"

"No." She teased and pulled him closer. "I'd love to."

He grinned. "I have a feeling I'm going to start babbling again so I better just leave."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him. "If you must. Thank you again for a wonderful night."

"It was my pleasure." He answered and let go of her. "Goodnight Olivia." He gave her a kiss on the cheek when his phone went off. "Sorry." He looked at the number and answered it. "Yeah? Alright thanks. I'll be right there." He closed his phone.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked.

He nodded. "Great. You're ex-husband just woke up." He smiled. "He is asking for you."

Olivia quickly nodded. "I have to get dressed." She quickly went into the apartment and closed the door to put on jeans and a sweater.

Scott took a deep breath and looked at his watch. She came out less than a minute later. "Do you need me to drive you?" He asked. "I can if you want."

"No its ok. Thanks." She smiled and went to her own car.

Scott nodded and watched her drive off. He went to his car very slowly. How stupid could he be thinking there was going to be an actual second date with this amazing woman? He got in his car and drove off also.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia rushed into the hospital and quickly went into Marcus's room. He was awake and staring out the window. She felt her eyes tear up looking at him. "Baby."

He looked over at her with a smile. "Hey you. Come here."

She went over and sat down by him. She instantly started crying being in his arms. "I missed you."

"You too babe." He whispered. "Don't cry. I'm ok." He answered. "C'mon I don't like to see you cry."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She gave him a kiss. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got shot in the head." He teased with a smirk. "Morphine is perfect amount, its working great so I'm not in pain at all."

She smiled and nodded. "That's good." She interlaced her fingers with his. "How is your memory?"

"How is your kissing?" He teased. "The memory is fine. I remember mostly everything."

"The doctor said you might forget things. Even people."

"Nope. I'm as strong as a horse." He pulled her down to lay with him. "Were you scared I wouldn't remember you?"

"A little. Yeah." She answered. "You know who I am right? Not just some hot woman calling you baby? I'm your ex-wife."

He looked down at her. "I was married?" He asked in shock. She quickly looked up at him. "I'm kidding." He teased. "Of course I know who you are silly."

She shook her head. "Well there is my old Marcus. I'd slap you if you weren't injured enough."

They heard a knock on the door. Olivia instantly sat up and got off the bed. "Come in." She called out.

Scott came in. This time he had on a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. "Hey." He nodded a little at Olivia and glanced at Marcus. "How you feeling?"

"Good. Thanks for the morphine." Marcus smirked.

"Sure." Scott smirked. "We still need to keep you for observation but you're making more progress than we thought you would so you should be out in no time."

"That sounds great." Marcus nodded. "You're the doctor?"

"Right. Sorry. Excuse my manners." Scott shook his head and put his hand out. "Dr. Scott Spencer."

"Marcus Montagu." Marcus shook his hand. "That's Olivia Benson. My wife. I mean ex-wife."

Scott nodded. "I know." He answered. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "I have it on the papers." He held up the notepad.

"Right." Marcus smiled. "I was shot in the head; you have to excuse my slowness."

"If you need anything, let me know. Enjoy your night." He glanced at Olivia again and then left the room.

Olivia looked at Marcus. "I'm going to get coffee. I'll be right back." She gave him a kiss and went outside. She looked around and found Scott taking his white coat off. "Hey."

Scott turned around and spotted her. "Hey. How's he doing?"

"Good." She nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for everything."

He nodded. "It's my job. No problem."

"About that second date" She bit her lip.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He is awake now; you should spend your time with him."

She nodded. "Thanks for being understanding."

"It's not a problem." He answered and started walking to his office.

She started following him. "Hey Scott, we can still be friends right?"

He went into his office. "Sure."

"You're not mad at me right?" She leaned on his doorway. She noticed all the awards he had on the wall and diplomas.

"Of course not." He took off his shirt and found a clean one. He had a nice body. He pulled on another dress shirt and buttoned it up. He looked over at her. "Olivia I'm not mad. I'm used to this. It's becoming a habit to only have one date and go find another girl. You're not the first one and you're not the last one to do this."

She nodded. "I feel bad because I told you I would go on a date again with you."

"Once again, not the first and not the last. And don't feel bad, you had enough guts to tell me in person and not just ditch me the night of the date. I understand why you can't, you're ex-husband is in the hospital, he needs you. It's ok."

She nodded. "Thanks. That means a lot." She waved a little. "I'll see you later." She left the office and went back to Marcus's room.

She came into his room and sat down by him.

Marcus looked over at her with a smile. "Hey. Where's the coffee?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot." She shook her head. "I guess I didn't want it that much."

"You got some serious Attention Deficit Disorder my friend." He teased.

"It still amazes me that you are far more cheerful after getting shot then you were before."

"I'm far more grateful for life now I guess." He answered and took her hand. "And you gave me a kiss on the lips."

She smiled and nodded. "I like you being cheerful. Makes me happy."

"Good." He kissed her hand and let it rest on his chest. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two Days later…**_

Marcus sat up on the bed as the nurse checked his blood pressure. Olivia was sitting on a chair by him.

"You seem fine." The nurse nodded. "I'll get your doctor in here." She smiled at Marcus and left.

Marcus smiled at the pretty nurse. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced at her and quickly hid his smile. "She's cute." Olivia admitted.

"You think so too?" Marcus smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. Even if they were divorced they still acted like best friends. The jealousy was gone for the most part so they even encouraged each other to date.

Scott knocked on the door and came in. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Kind of sleepy." Olivia mumbled. "And hungry." Scott and Marcus looked over at her. She looked up. "Oh. You meant Marcus. Sorry."

Scott smiled at her and looked at Marcus. "What about you?"

"Great. The pain killers you gave me kickass."

"Glad to hear that." Scott nodded. He once again wasn't in a white coat. He already made it known he didn't like it and didn't wear it when he didn't have to. He had jeans and a dress shirt with a tie on loosely. He pulled out a paper. "Olivia made some questions that you would remember so I could test your memory."

"Oh great." Marcus shook his head.

Scott looked at the paper. "Full name?"

"Um…Marcus Orlando Montagu."

Scott nodded and checked it off. "Birthday?"

"January 12th."

"When is your wedding Anniversary?"

Marcus stopped on that one. "Um…oh damn. Um…I know this."

Scott smirked. "You're a man. Don't worry about it." He skipped to the next one. Olivia gave Marcus a mean look. He shrugged a little. "What was the weather like on Olivia's and your first date?"

"Pouring rain."

Scott nodded. "I think your memory is fine." He put his pen in his back pocket. "Stand up."

Marcus attempted to stand up but instantly fell on the bed. "Wow. I think I forgot how to walk."

"It's common." Scott answered. "I'll put you on physical therapy for a couple of weeks. You should be fine."

"Oh great. Thanks." Marcus took a deep breath. "Can I go home now? The food here sucks."

"I agree." Olivia spoke up.

Scott smiled. "Sorry about that." He lifted Marcus's arm. "How is the rib?"

"Doesn't hurt that much." He answered. Scott pressed on it. Marcus quickly jumped. "Hurts now."

"Sorry." Scott and pressed on his spinal cord. "Any trouble with your back?"

"Not that I know of."

"Pain?" He questioned. Marcus shook his head. "Good." He wrote something down on his notepad. "The physical therapy doctor will give you a call about an appointment." He answered. He pulled out a small light and started to examine the scar. "Make sure not to touch it a lot. Especially when showering people tend to be careless. If you touch it with enough force it could rip open and bleed and you're going to be back here."

Marcus nodded. "We don't want that. We like to eat."

Scott smirked and glanced at Olivia. "Pepperoni pizza probably?"

Olivia smiled a little. Marcus shrugged a little. "Any kind of pizza will due."

Scott nodded and wrote another prescription for pain killers. "Make sure you take these on time or you will be in pain that could make a platoon of marines cry like babies."

"Well that's encouraging." Marcus took the paper. "Can I go home now?"

"Yeah. Sign out. I'll find you a wheelchair because crutches won't work with your rib." Scott answered. "I'll see you back here in two weeks for another checkup." He smiled at Olivia and waved. "Have a nice day." He left the room.

Marcus looked at Olivia. "Something going on between you two? You're very smiley and he just keeps looking at you."

"It's nothing. We went on one date. No big deal."

"When?" Marcus asked.

"The night you woke up." She shook her head. "It was just one date."

"You went on a date while I was in a coma?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I was sort of depressed and needed some laughing time."

He nodded. "Are you guys dating?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" She asked.

"I mean why aren't you dating this guy? He is good looking, a doctor and he doesn't seem gay."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to be around you while you heal."

"Olivia I'm not dying. You can go on a date. The doc seems pretty cool."

She nodded. She sort of missed the jealousy she caused in Marcus when she flirted with other men. At least then she knew he still cared for her. "He is."

"Then go on a date. You need some fun."

She nodded and tried not to show her sadness. Did he already move on from her? She didn't think he was capable of ever being ok with her going on another date. Sure they were divorced but this was the man she promised to spend the rest of her life with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus sat in Olivia's apartment playing with the wheelchair he got. "Olivia this thing is pretty cool."

She came out of her room. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself. I'm not a child." He shook his head. "So is doctor Spencer a good kisser?"

"I don't know. I haven't kissed him." She answered.

"Seriously? You kissed me on our first date."

"You were supposed to be a one night stand." She answered.

"Well that's cold." He rolled over to the kitchen. "I feel rather small in this chair."

"Poor baby." She smiled and got them food. "Why are you encouraging me to go on a date?"

"Because I know you. You will obsess over me being hurt or feel guilty over this and you will never have fun. Go on a date and have fun."

"So you're ok if I sleep with him?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No. I said a date not a one night stand."

She sat down in his lap. "Why don't you go on a date?"

"Because I'm a crippled writer with scars." He smiled. "I'm going to die alone. Maybe I should get a snake to be my best friend."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll get a bunch of cats."

"Oh no you won't. You are still beautiful and fun. You can get married again and have a family. And if not, I will make you." He threw her off his lap. "The biological clock is ticking Ms. Benson."

"Jerk." She got off the floor and kicked his leg. "What about you? I can have a baby with you."

"No." He answered. "I refuse to take care of that child on my own. I'm not going to be a single parent."

"What do you mean Single? I'm right here."

"What is the reason we divorced?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't home enough."

"Exactly." He rolled over to the living room. "Maybe Scotty wants kids."

"I went on one date with him Marcus; I'm not going to marry him."

"Fine." He mumbled. "I like that guy though. I heard he drives a Mercedes."

"A black one."

He looked over at her. "You were in it?"

"Yes." She answered. "You just want me to date him so you could steal that car."

"What? So? He can ride you while I'm riding his lady." He smiled. "We can be like Bonnie and Clyde, we steal cars but you distract them with your good looks and amazing ass."

She laughed. "Lay off those pain killers." She lay down on the couch.

"I think those things have Viagra in them." He thought about it. "I'm extremely horny."

She shook her head. "Can't help you with that."

"Yes you can, you just don't want to." He pouted.

She looked over at him. "Stand on your feet and I will take my shirt off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Can I touch?"

"For every step you take, I will tongue you."

He grinned. "You got it." He slowly got in his feet but quickly sat down. "Ok. Shirt off."

She smirked and took her shirt off. She started watching TV only in her bra.

"Hey if I make it to the kitchen, can we have sex?"

She laughed. "No."

"Oh c'mon I'm in pain over here. Give me some motivation." He pouted. "You can be on top."

"No." She answered. "You're motivation is making out for at least half an hour."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh fine. How about you take the jeans off if I make it to the kitchen then we make out half naked?"

She thought about it. "Fine."

He grinned and got up. She unbuttoned the jeans and waited. He slowly started walking. He stumbled a couple times but grabbed on to the wall. He got to the kitchen counter top. "Done."

"Walk back over here."

"That wasn't the deal." He answered and held his balance. "Oh this hurts." He leaned on the counter top. "Can you get me my chair?" His legs gave in and he fell. He just laid there.

Olivia got up quickly and went over to him. "Oh baby I'm sorry." She touched his chest. "Are you ok?"

He groaned. "My legs are numb."

She pulled his sweatpants up a little and gently massaged his calves. "Better?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You are hot but I'm not doing that again. It hurts badly and makes me feel like a loser."

"I'm sorry." She put her hair behind her ear and gave him a kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you do that."

"It was for a good cause." He leaned down and kissed her lips but stopped. "The jeans have to go."

"Not on his cold floor they don't." She got up and helped him up. "C'mon I'll help you get to the couch." She wrapped his arm around her neck and held him by the waist. She gently walked him to the couch and helped him sit down.

"I never worked so hard for a kiss." He smiled. "Pants down now Benson."

She stood in between his legs and placed his hands on her waist. "Go ahead."

He smiled and gently pulled her jeans off. He started kissing her waist and her abs.

"Don't try to seduce me." She warned.

"We said kisses. Never specified where." He answered and pulled her on top of him. He grabbed the back of her neck and began kissing her lips.

In a matter of seconds, Marcus was shirtless and Olivia's bra was unhooked.

A couple minutes later Olivia pulled away. "I can't do this."

"It's ok." He assured her.

She shook her head and got off his lap. "I can't keep doing this. We are separated and we still have sex. We are officially divorced yet we are fooling around. I can't keep doing this." She hooked her bra and pulled on her jeans. "I'm sorry Marcus."

"For what?"

"All of this. You getting kidnapped and almost dying. I unconsciously send you these signals where you want us to be back together. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Olivia c'mon." He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

She shook her head and pulled on her shirt. "We need to move on from each other Marcus. We keep doing this, we are going to end up alone and miserable."

"Are you listening to yourself? We are not seventy years old. It was just kissing after some stupid bet thing. C'mon don't beat yourself up over this."

She shook her head. "I can't. It's my fault you can hardly walk now." She walked past him.

He grabbed her hand. "Olivia c'mon." He pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. To take a walk or something." She answered.

"The neighborhood is not safe." He teased with a smile. "Sit here with me. We don't have to touch or even talk."

She wiped her eyes and pulled her hand away from him. "I'm sorry." She went to the door.

"Wait." He called over. She stopped. He slowly got up. "You say I'm not able to walk because of you?" He stood on his feet. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive right now. You are far more powerful over me then you even know."

She turned around to look at him. "C'mon you're going to hurt yourself."

"I could care less." He answered and took a step toward her. "You kept me alive. And I know that sounds so damn cliché but its true. Well I was in that coma the only images in my head were you. How amazing you looked on our wedding day. How gorgeous you are in basketball shorts and an old t-shirt. How I could not wait to talk to you."

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm still not kissing you because every time I do I hate myself even more for signing those papers." She stared at him. "And you are not seducing me no matter how horny you are."

He smiled. "You know me better then that Olivia. Would I hit on you when you are upset?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

He took another step toward her. "I love you. You know that."

She nodded. "I know."

"I want us back together but it's not up to me anymore. You know how I feel, if you want the same I will be more than happy but if not…I'm not going to stand in the way of you dating other men or living your life."

She nodded. "Thanks." She left the apartment.

Marcus stood there for a couple seconds before sitting down again and staring at the ground. How stupid could he be to let her go?


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia put on make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was going to a movie with Scott. She had on cute jeans and a nice sweater. She glanced over at Marcus who took a lot of pain killers earlier and now was being amused by his wheelchair. He didn't even need it anymore but he was still playing with it.

"I'm going out." She told him.

He spun in the chair and laughed as he stopped it. "Oh man this is fun. You want a ride?"

"No. I'm going out." She told him. "When are you going to go back to your own apartment?"

"I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet." He answered and spun the chair again. "Oh this makes you dizzy also."

She shook her head and combed her hair. "How do I look?"

He tilted his head back to look at her. "You're still hot even when upside down." He let out a laugh. "That sounded very perverted."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "No more pain killers tonight." She grabbed the bottle and put it in her purse.

"But I need them in the morning." He complained.

"I'll be back by morning." She told him. "I'm just going to see a movie and then maybe dinner."

"With who?"

"Scott."

"Oh the doctor." He looked shock. "You gold digger."

She shook her head. "You're a stupid ass. Go sleep."

He leaned the chair back and started to balance it. It slipped and he fell. "Ow." He stated. "My ass."

She shook her head. "Serves you right." She heard a knock on the door. "Get up." She ordered her ex and quickly opened the door. Scott was standing there with a rose in his hand. "Hey." She smiled.

Marcus got off the floor and stumbled his way to the door. "Oh rose." He grabbed the rose in his mouth and pretended to dance.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Is he drunk?"

"Pain Killers." Olivia answered. "Let's go." She grabbed her jacket.

Marcus came back to Olivia and motioned to the rose. She took it from his mouth. "Taste's funny." He stated and looked over at Scott. "Doc!" He hugged him.

"Oh. Wow. Hi." Scott patted him on the back. "Ok I can't breathe Marcus." He coughed a little.

Marcus let go of him. "Sorry doc." He smiled at him. "Take care of her." He pinched Olivia's cheek and Scott's. "So cute." He stated in a baby voice and went to the couch. "Comfy." He fell down on it and instantly fell asleep.

Olivia shook her head and left the apartment. "Sorry about him." She locked the door. "So what's up with you?

"Not much." He smiled. "What's up with you?"

"Not much." She mocked. "Just making sure the high man in there doesn't hurt himself with those pain killers and the wheelchair."

Scott smirked. "So he has been staying at your place?"

"Not really. He comes over just to sit there. Even when not invited."

"I should stop his prescription then." He laughed a little and opened the door for her.

"And quickly." Olivia teased. She got in his car and he got in on the other side. Both put on their seatbelts as he began driving.

He drove for a little while when suddenly someone's car slammed into theirs. Their car spun a full circle around until it came to a complete stop. All the airbags went off.

Scott caught his breath and looked over at Olivia. "Olivia. Are you ok?"

She nodded a little and caught her breath also. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think we just got in a car accident." He touched the cut on his forehead. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded and rested her head back.

He gently wiped the blood off the side of her head. "It's a small cut." He answered and undid his seatbelt. He tried to open his door but it wouldn't move. "Watch out." He leaned down and kicked it a couple times. It finally broke. He climbed out of the window and went to check on the other driver.

Olivia took off her seatbelt and climbed out of her window also. It was already smashed since the other car it on her side. She noticed there was a kid in the other car. She quickly ran over and tried to open the door. "Scott, there's a kid in here."

He went over and tried the door also. It was locked. He kicked the back window and crawled in. The little boy just sat there quietly with tears. "Hey buddy, my name is Scott." He undid his seatbelt. "What's yours?"

"Jaime."

"Is this your dad?" He asked.

Jaime nodded. "He had a lot to drink."

"It's ok." Scott slowly looked around. "You hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Ok." He took him in his arms. "This is Olivia. She's really nice." He smiled a little and let Olivia take him through the window. Scott undid the man's seatbelt and checked his pulse. "Olivia call an ambulance."

Olivia sat Jaime down on a curb and took out her phone. "It's going to be ok." She whispered to the little boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott rushed into the ER right behind the unconscious man. Olivia was following with Jaime in her arms. He wouldn't let go of her all night.

"What happened?" A nurse asked looking at her boss. "Are you ok?"

Scott wiped the blood off his forehead with his arm. "Car crush. Possible DUI. Check his toxins. His skull is cracked open on the back. We need to do surgery." He answered. "Where is Morrison?"

"He is off. You want me to page him?"

Scott looked around. "No time. I'll do it." He glanced at Olivia. "Sorry." He quickly ran down the hall to get ready.

Olivia nodded a little and said nothing. A nurse came over. "C'mon honey, I'll fix you up." She motioned to Olivia to follow. Olivia went into a room and tried to put Jaime down but he quickly shook his head. Olivia sat down on the table with him in her lap.

The nurse put a white gauze over her cut and tried to take Jaime. He once again shook his head and hung on to Olivia.

"We have to check if he is hurt." The nurse told her.

Olivia nodded. "Hey Jaime? How about I sit next to you and hold your hand while the nurse makes sure you're ok." He nodded a little. "Ok." She put him down on the table and held his hand. She examined him and then nodded that he was ok.

Olivia went out in the waiting room and just sat there waiting for almost two hours. Jaime finally fell asleep across the chairs with Olivia's jacket over him.

Scott finally came out of the surgery room. He talked to a couple nurses and then went over to Olivia. "Hey." He whispered and motioned for her to follow.

Olivia got up and went over to him. "Is he ok?"

"His blood alcohol level is 3 times the legal amount. Has alcohol poisoning and is in a coma." Scott answered. "I doubt he will make it." He whispered. He glanced at Jaime. "I had the nurses call and see if he has any family we can put him with but he doesn't."

"So what now?" Olivia questioned.

Scott shrugged. "I have a friend that works for child services. She could probably take him for the night and find him a foster family by tomorrow."

Olivia looked over at the sleeping boy. "You know the work it took me for him to let go of my hand just so I could use the bathroom? This kid won't be able to handle a bunch of strangers."

Scott looked at her. "He trusts you though."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "So? What are you saying?"

Scott shrugged a little. "I'm just saying. You said he doesn't want to let go of your hand. It could do him some good to feel safe cause I'm pretty sure his father won't make it. All we could do anymore is make sure he isn't in pain."

Olivia nodded. "Right. Cheer him up." She took a deep breath. "Who is the goofiest person I know?"

Scott smirked. "Marcus?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup." She looked at Jaime again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment with Jaime in her arms. He was snoozing on her shoulder but wasn't asleep anymore. She locked the door and sat Jaime down on the sofa. Marcus was still asleep on the couch.

Olivia gently shook Marcus. "Hey. Wake up."

He groaned and slapped her hand away. "Couple more minutes."

"Marcus I have to talk to you. It's important."

Marcus finally opened his eyes. He noticed the little boy just looking at him. He sat up a little. "I know I wasn't all there but I know that isn't Scott."

"No." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come on get up, I have to talk to you."

Marcus got up and waved a little at Jaime. Jaime waved back. Marcus followed Olivia to the kitchen. "Are we bringing children home now? Or did you kidnap him?" He whispered.

Olivia shook her head. "I got in a car accident-"

"What?" he asked and noticed her bandage. "Oh baby. Are you ok?" He took her face in her hands and looked at the cut.

"I'm fine." She pushed his hands away. "The kid was in the other car. His father won't make it. I was thinking he stays with me for the night and you can take him in the morning because I have to go to work."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Me with kids?"

"You're great with kids." She answered. "C'mon please. He isn't trouble. He is very quiet and shy."

Marcus glanced over at Jaime again. "Yeah. Of course."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She went over to Jaime again. "Hey Jaime, this is my friend Marcus."

Marcus went over and smiled at him. "What's up little man?" He put his hand out. Jaime shook it shyly. "Ow. Got a grip on you there buddy." He blew on his hand pretending it hurt. Jaime smiled a little.

Olivia smiled and got up. "I'm going to get some blankets." She whispered and went to the room.

Marcus sat down by him. "Name is Jaime huh?"

Jaime nodded a little. "Yeah. Are you Olivia's husband?"

"Used to be." Marcus answered with a smirk. "Now we are just friends."

Jaime nodded. "My daddy and mommy are just friends also." He looked up at him. "But mommy got mad and left though. Now daddy is leaving."

Marcus nodded. "My mommy left also when I was a little younger then you. Are you like ten or something? Wait…24 right?"

Jaime smiled. "I'm 4." He held up four fingers.

"I was close." Marcus shrugged. "Right?" He put two fingers by his 4 small ones. "24."

Jaime laughed a little. "Yeah."

Olivia came out of the bedroom with a blanket and a pillow. "I can see both of you could use math lessons." She put the pillow down.

Marcus gave her a shocked look. "I will have you known that Jaime and I are excellent at math. Right Jaime?"

Jaime giggled and held up four fingers again. "I'm four."

"See." Marcus nodded and held up four fingers. "Four." He got off the couch.

Olivia smirked and kneeled down in front of Jaime. "Hey sweetie, you're going to sleep here, is that ok? Marcus and I will be in that room right there." She pointed at her bedroom. "If you need anything, just come and get one of us ok?"

Jaime nodded. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I can't fall asleep by myself."

"Yeah honey, I'll stay." Olivia helped him out of his shoes. "Do you want to sleep in one of Marcus's t-shirts? It will be more comfy then your jeans." Jaime nodded.

Marcus went to the bedroom and found one of his t-shirts. "Here you go. I got you a very cool t-shirt." He handed him his black Harley Davidson t-shirt he hardly wore.

Olivia took Jaime's shirt off and then his jeans. She left him in his underwear and socks then put the big t-shirt over him. "Good?" Jaime nodded.

"You are going to have all the girls going crazy for you now." Marcus teased and sat down on the floor by him. "Do you like to watch TV to make you fall asleep?"

Jaime shrugged. "Sometimes." Olivia laid him down and put the blanket over him. She sat down by Marcus on the floor.

Marcus turned on the TV and found the cartoon he recorded earlier because he was being goofy and making Olivia watch it with him. "You like this cartoon Jaime?"

Jaime smiled. "It's my favorite. My daddy says I look like the boy."

Marcus turned around to look at his spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I agree." He whispered. "You know what the trick is Jaime?" He closed his eyes. "You close your eyes and just listen to the voices. That way you can imagine you are there with them. Try it."

Jaime closed his eyes. "I'm still here though."

Olivia smiled a little at Marcus. She never knew he was this great with children. She knew he always wanted to be a father but they never got around to seriously discussing having a child together.

Marcus covered him more with the blanket. "You have to be quiet and just listen." He whispered. "Focus on the voices in the cartoon."

Jaime kept quiet and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marcus got up slowly and extended his hand to Olivia. She took it and got up. She turned off the TV and turned on a small lamp in case Jaime woke up. She took Marcus's hand and led him to what used to be their bedroom. She closed the door.

"Did you want me to take the floor or something?"

"No. Don't be stupid. There is enough room for both of us." She answered and sat down on the bed. "You are really good with Jaime."

He shrugged and took off his t-shirt. "It's nothing special."

She watched him looking for another t-shirt. She stared at all his scars all over his back and chest. "You always wanted kids right?"

Marcus shrugged a little. "Yeah. Used to."

"What do you mean by used to?"

"The dream kind of shattered to pieces when we divorced." He answered and pulled on a t-shirt. He took off his jeans and got under the blankets in his boxers.

Olivia took off her shirt and found one of his old t-shirts she slept in. She pulled it on and then took her jeans off. She got under the blanket in only her panties and a t-shirt.

"Goodnight." He turned off the light and turned to the other side.

"Goodnight." She answered and just stared at the ceiling for a while. "Hey Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

She turned around and just gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

"For what?" he whispered.

"Always being there for me." She answered. "I never thanked you for that. Thanks."

He smirked. "No problem. Thank you for that also."

She smiled and turned to the other side. He turned to the other side also and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus felt someone poke his arm while he slept. He opened his eyes and spotted Jaime standing there. "Hey." He sat up a little. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep." He whispered.

Marcus rubbed his eyes and glanced at Olivia. He didn't want to wake her up knowing she had to get up early. He got out of bed and took Jaime's hand. "C'mon." He led him over to the couch. "Want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

Jaime nodded. "Yeah. Can you sleep with me? My daddy does that when I have nightmares."

Marcus nodded. "Sure." He laid down and placed Jaime on his chest. "Good?"

"Yeah." Jaime answered and hugged him. Marcus pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight Jaime." Marcus whispered.

Jaime started snoozing a little. "Goodnight daddy."

Marcus instantly looked down at him. He gulped a little not sure how to react. He said nothing and just rubbed the little boys back to make him fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia woke up and noticed Marcus wasn't by her. She got up and pulled on her jeans and went out of the room. She stopped seeing Marcus and Jaime asleep together. She smiled and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Marcus opened his eyes and heard the fridge door. He knew it was Olivia since Jaime was still sleeping on his chest. He gently rolled Jaime off and let him hug the blanket.

He got off the couch and went over to Olivia. "Hey."

She looked up at him. "Hey. How come you were sleeping there?"

"He couldn't fall asleep so he made me sleep with him because his dad used to do it." He answered and got the orange juice from the fridge.

Olivia nodded. "That's nice of you. Hey Scott might call today for you to bring Jaime to the hospital or something. Do you mind?"

He nodded. "No, of course not. Not like I have anything better to do."

She smiled. "Thanks Marcus." She began making breakfast. Marcus sat down and sipped his orange juice as he read the newspaper.

Jaime got off the couch and walked over to them. He climbed on Marcus's lap and just hugged him.

Marcus looked down at him and then at Olivia. He was still freaked out that this boy called him daddy last night. He wasn't a daddy yet. "Hey Jaime."

"Hi." Jaime mumbled and turned to the newspaper. "Where are the cartoons?"

Marcus flipped the pages to the Comic section. "You going to read it for me?"

"I can't read. I'm-"

"Four. I know." Marcus smirked and winked. "I guess I have to read them to you huh?"

Jaime smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia placed a plate in front of Marcus and one in her seat. "Jaime did you want cereal?"

"No." He answered and looked at Marcus's plate. "Can I have some?"

"Help yourself." Marcus answered and kept reading the newspaper.

Jaime took the toast from his plate and got off his lap. He went over to Olivia and sat down in her lap. He looked at her plate. "Can I have some?"

Olivia smiled. "Sure sweetie. What do you want?"

He looked around and pointed at the eggs. "That."

Olivia stole Marcus's fork seeing he was more into reading then eating his food. She cut the pieces for Jaime and handed him the fork. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." He mumbled as he ate the eggs and the toast in his small hand.

"You're welcome honey." Olivia began eating her food also. She kept stealing more of Marcus's since Jaime began eating her part too.

Marcus looked up from his newspaper and then looked at his plate. "Where's my food?"

Olivia smirked and pointed at Jaime. "It's his fault."

Jaime smiled and shook his head. "No it wasn't. It was her." He pointed at Olivia.

Marcus shook his head. "Both of you are in trouble." He teased.

All of a sudden, Jaime dropped his fork and burst into tears. Olivia and Marcus instantly jumped from the surprise.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Olivia picked him up and rocked him. He kept crying as he hugged her.

Marcus closed his eyes realizing what he said. Every time his father said that, Marcus got beaten up. He figured it was the same situation. He kneeled down by him. "Jaime I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered and gently stroked his hair. "You're not in trouble I promise."

He stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "You promise?"

"Yeah." Marcus nodded and patted his back. "I wouldn't hurt you, I promise."

Jaime nodded and extended his arms toward Marcus. Marcus took him and just held him as he calmed down.

Olivia rubbed Jaime's back and looked sympathetically at Marcus. She figured out also why Jaime cried and how Marcus figured it out. "I have to get ready for work." She whispered and went to her bedroom.

Marcus picked up Jaime and took the comic section. He sat down on the couch and began reading him the cartoons. Jaime finally turned around and looked at the newspaper. He leaned his back on Marcus's chest and listened to what was being read to him.

Olivia came out of the bedroom and instantly smiled seeing Jaime was smiling again. "I have to go. Bye." She waved a little.

"Bye." Jaime waved with a smile. Marcus just held his hand up as a bye.

Olivia smiled and left the apartment.

Jaime turned to look at Marcus. "Do I get my bath now?"

"Um…no." Marcus answered weirdly.

"Yes I do. I get it every morning. It's morning already."

Marcus scratched his head. "How about tomorrow morning ok? I don't really know anything about giving kids baths. Sorry."

"You put soap on the hair and the body." Jaime told him. "Then you go under the water. It's not hard."

"I know how to shower Jaime…it's…I can't do it that's all."

"But my daddy always gives me baths in the morning."

"I'm not your daddy Jaime." Marcus answered. The little boy instantly looked sad. "Sorry." He got off his lap and just sat there. "You want to go to the park or something?" Jaime shook his head. Marcus took a deep breath. "You really want that bath huh?"

Jaime nodded. "Yeah."

Marcus rubbed his eyes. "Ok...um..." He got up and went to the shower. He turned on the water and let the tub fill up a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked back to her apartment forgetting a file. She went in and instantly heard laughter from the bathroom. She raised an eyebrow and went over. She stopped spotting Jaime in the tub playing with a small boat and Marcus sitting by him reading the back of a shampoo bottle.

Jaime got up not even seeing Olivia in the doorway. "Why do I have to wear this?" He questioned and pointed at the boxers on him.

"Because I don't know about laws about adults and little kids…you know what? Just play with the boat." Marcus answered and kept reading. Jaime sat back down. "Ok you can't use this one. It's for ten and over."

"It's a conditioner moron." Olivia smiled at him.

Marcus instantly looked up. "Oh. Hey. Jaime wanted a bath so here we are. What are you doing here?"

"Forgot a file." She answered. "Did you need help?"

"Well…" Marcus looked around. "Sort of but I think I can figure it out."

Olivia smiled and pulled her sleeves up. "Jaime stand up." The little boy stood up. She kneeled down by him and took the soap. "Arm up." He put his arm up. She started soaping up his underarm. He started giggling hysterically.

"I'm ticklish." He answered in laughter.

Olivia laughed a little and handed Marcus the soap. "Soap him up and rinse it off. Then the hair and make sure he holds his nose when he goes under water to rinse it off." She grabbed the shampoo she knew was correct and handed it over to him.

"Thanks." Marcus nodded. Olivia smiled and got up. She waved at them and left the bathroom. Jaime laughed a little. Marcus looked over at him. "What are you laughing at giggles?"

"A girl just told you what to do." He answered. "It's funny."

Marcus shook his head. "Well I know it's a shocker but girls are smarter than boys. It's a known fact." He pulled his sleeves up. "Play with the boat." He started shampooing his hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus was typing on his computer as Jaime jumped on the bed behind him. "Hey dude, can you stop that?"

"Why?" Jaime asked.

"Because I can't concentrate." He answered. "Aren't you tired already?"

"Nope."

"You have a lot of energy don't you?"

"Yup." Jaime laughed a little and finally jumped down on the bed and laid there. "Where's Olivia?"

"At work." Marcus answered and kept typing up his story.

"What does she do?"

"She's a cop."

"I thought only boys can be cops."

"Nope." Marcus answered. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I want answers."

Marcus laughed a little. "Fair enough."

"What do you do?"

"I write books."

"Like Dr. Suess?"

"Something like that." Marcus replied. They heard the door unlock. "It's Olivia. Go ask her questions."

Jaime instantly jumped off the bed and ran over to the living room. As soon as Olivia came into the apartment, Jaime jumped into her arms.

"Wow." Olivia practically dropped her files but quickly grabbed them. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Marcus said to ask you questions." Jaime answered and looked up at her.

Olivia nodded. "Sounds fun. Where is he?"

Jaime pointed to the room. "Working."

Olivia smiled and took Jaime's hand. "Do you want food?"

"No. Marcus and I went to eat after I visited my daddy." He climbed into the kitchen chair. "Can we play a game?"

Olivia sat down by him. "What game?"

"The question game." He answered with a huge smile.

"You start."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red. What's yours?"

"Green." Jaime giggled a little. "Marcus what's your favorite color?" He yelled at the room.

"Blue." Marcus yelled back. He came out of the room. "I played this game all day. Think of something new."

"Lets play hide and go seek!" Jaime yelled out and covered his eyes. "Ten…nine…"

Marcus and Olivia looked at each other. Both quickly ran around the apartment trying to hide. Both ended up in the shower. "Get out of here." Olivia whispered. "This is my place."

"No." Marcus whispered back. "I was here first. Ssshh. He is coming." He whispered. Both stood there quietly.

Jaime slowly looked under the couch. "Hey a lollipop!"

Olivia instantly ran out of the bathroom. "Don't eat that!" She grabbed the dirty candy from him.

"Found you!" Jaime yelled. "I win!"

Marcus came out of the bathroom laughing. "Such a sucker for kids Benson."

"Shut up." Olivia ordered and closed her eyes. "Ten..."

Marcus grabbed Jaime and ran to the bedroom. He helped hide Jaime in the closet and he quickly went under the bed.

Olivia went to the bathroom and then the bedroom. She looked around. She instantly looked under the bed knowing Marcus loved to crawl under there when he was teasing her. She smiled at him. "Hi."

Marcus grinned. "Hi. Did the invisible shield not work?"

"Not this time." Olivia answered with a grin. "Where is the midget?"

"I will never tell." Marcus answered and crawled out.

Jaime came out of the closet and looked up at Olivia. "I am not a midget."

Olivia kneeled down to be his eye level and smiled. "Yes you are."

"No. You're just really tall." He answered and took Olivia's hand. "Count Marcus."

"Yes master." Marcus closed his eyes as he began to count.

Olivia picked up Jaime and hid him in the bathroom. She ran to the kitchen and sat down behind the counter tops so he wouldn't see her.

Marcus came out of the bedroom and looked around. "Oh where could you be." He smiled knowing Olivia loved hiding in a counter when she was playfully making him look for her. He looked behind doors and then headed to the kitchen. He leaned over the counter top and spotted her sitting there. "For a detective you suck at this."

She looked up at him. "Well…it's a small place. I don't really have a lot of options."

He laughed a little until they heard a knock on the door. "I got it." He went to the door and answered it. Scott and another man were standing there. "Can I help you?"

"This is Alan Jameson with Social Services." Scott answered.

Olivia got off the floor and went to the door. "What's going on?"

Scott looked over at her. "Jaime's dad died an hour ago." He whispered. "Alan is here to take him until we can find a home for him."

Olivia looked over at Marcus. "I'll get him." She went to the bathroom.

Marcus moved out of the way and let Scott and Alan inside.

Olivia came out with Jaime holding her hand.

Scott kneeled down. "Hey Jaime. Remember me?" Jaime nodded. "This is my friend Alan. You have to come with us ok?"

Jaime looked up at Olivia and then Marcus. "Why do I have to go?"

Olivia kneeled down and turned Jaime to look at her. "You know how I told you that your daddy might not make it cause he got in the accident? Alan and Scott are going to find you a new family ok?"

Jaime looked at her with his sad blue eyes watering up. "But I like this family. Do you not want me here?"

"No baby, it's not that." Olivia assured him.

Jaime turned to Marcus. "I'll stop asking questions and jumping on the bed."

"That's not the problem Jaime." Marcus answered. "It's complicated. You have to go with Scott ok?"

"No." Jaime shook his head. "I don't want to." Scott attempted to take his hand. Jaime quickly ran over to Marcus and hugged him around the legs. "I promise not to make you read comics again. I promise."

Marcus looked at Olivia and then Scott. He slowly kneeled down and let the boy hug him. "You didn't do anything wrong. You have to go with Scott ok? They are going to find you a very fun family full of kids to play hide and go seek with you."

"But I want to play hide and go seek with you." He started crying. "Don't make me go daddy."

Everyone instantly looked over at him. Marcus looked up at Olivia and shrugged. He gently patted Jaime on the back. "I'm sorry buddy." He slowly let go of him. "I promise I'll visit you though."

Jaime slowly let go of him. "You promise?"

"I promise." He nodded and grabbed the Harley Davidson t-shirt that Jaime slept in. "Here you go."

Jaime smiled and hugged the t-shirt. "Who is going to put me to bed now?" He looked over at Olivia. "Can you come with me?"

"No baby, I can't." Olivia answered sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Please? I won't make you stay." He pleaded. "I'm scared to go alone."

Olivia looked over at Scott. Scott nodded that it was ok for her to go with them. Olivia grabbed her jacket and picked up Jaime. "C'mon."

Jaime extended his arms to Marcus. "Hug."

Marcus gave him a hug. "I'll see you again. I promise."

Jaime gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy."

"Bye." Marcus whispered and returned the kiss.

Olivia looked sadly at Marcus knowing how much that word tore him apart. He always wanted to be a father and this was making it even harder by saying goodbye. She carried Jaime out of the apartment in her arms.

"I'm sorry." Scott whispered to Marcus and followed out behind Alan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment at around ten at night. All the lights were off but she noticed Marcus was sitting on the sofa in the dark. She took off her jacket and went over to him.

Marcus was just sitting there staring at the unopened vodka bottle. "This was his favorite drink."

"Whose?" Olivia questioned and sat down by him.

"My fathers." He answered. "Every night at midnight he would open a new one and it would be gone by 2 am."

Olivia nodded. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. That boy called me daddy and I remember that's what I called my father. I always wondered if I would be the same father as him."

"No you wouldn't." Olivia whispered and stroked the back of his hair. "You're a great, sweet man that would never hurt a child."

Marcus nodded a little. "On my 10th birthday he took me to this carnival thing. They had those little water gun things, you know the prize winning things if you shoot down the animal?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I only shot down one and asked for the prize. This stupid stuffed giraffe thing." He wiped his eyes. "My dad paid the guy for it even if I didn't win it."

"That's nice." She answered.

He wiped his eyes again. "Later that night, I was asleep in my bed when he burst in there yelling. He was short ten bucks to buy his new vodka bottle. Those ten bucks went to my stupid giraffe. I named him biggie." He laughed a little.

Olivia instantly smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He grabbed me by the hair, yanked me to the ground and started yelling how I was useless and just wasted his money. He ripped my giraffe apart and kicked me in the stomach with his shoe. That's how I have that scar on my peck."

Olivia pulled him closer and placed her hand on his peck over his heart. "You are not your father."

"Why did Jaime call me his father then?"

"He is a kid. He saw you had similar features to his father and just connected that." She whispered. "Where did you get this bottle from? We don't even keep alcohol in the house."

"I went out and bought it. I wanted to see how much I was like my father." He shrugged. "Turns out I don't have it in me to open it. I'm just staring at it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm sick of losing people I guess."

"What are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "My mom left me when I was a kid. Then you left me. Now Jaime."

"Baby…c'mon." She whispered. "I'm right here."

"It's different though. I can't get you out of my head. I'm still in love with you and it kills me that I can't have you."

She turned his head to look at her. "What makes you think you can't have me?"

"You're dating Scott."

"No I'm not. I went on two dates with him." She answered. "You want me back?"

"Yes." He shrugged.

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good because I want you back also."

"Does this mean we are back together?"

She laughed a little. "Yeah." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I want a kid."

"Wow. One thing at a time there soldier."

She looked up at him. "You love kids. You can't tell me you don't want children."

"I do." He answered. "It's just…I don't know."

"What?"

He looked down at her. "Are you ready for a child? Or you just think they are cute and fun to play with?"

"Both." She answered. "And I want to have your child. I can't think of anyone better to father my child then you."

"So I'm just the sperm donor now?"

She smiled. "Yes. Got a problem with that?"

He smiled. "No." He gave her a kiss. "I want to adopt Jaime."

"Baby we are not ready for that."

"What is there to be ready for? That kid is awesome. He isn't that much trouble. Trust me, I spent the whole day with him."

She nodded. "Ok. I'll think about it." She rested her head on his chest and just laid in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the mix up early with the chapters! Enjoy!

Scott looked through papers he was holding when he spotted Marcus coming in. "Ran out of pills?" He teased.

Marcus smirked and went over to him. "No. Don't think I need them."

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering what happened to Jaime." Marcus answered.

Scott looked down at his medical papers again. "He was put in foster care until they find him a home."

Marcus nodded. "How long will that take?"

"Weeks. Months. Maybe even years." He answered. "Why?"

"I was thinking about adopting him."

Scott instantly looked up at him. "Marcus that's great and everything but you have to look at reality, social services probably won't let you. What I read from your files, you don't have family, and you're single-"

"Actually, Olivia and I are back together." Marcus corrected.

Scott nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah." Marcus scratched the back of his head. "So where can I see Jaime?"

"He is at Saint Claire's Children home." He put down his medical papers. "Look Marcus, maybe it's not the best idea to go see him."

"Why?"

"He is already attached to you. His father died and Jaime sees you as his father. Going to see him will just give him hope that you will always be there."

"And I will."

Scott motioned for him to follow. Marcus followed him to this office. Scott closed the door. "Marcus…I know you're trying to do the right thing here but I have seen this happen a lot of times."

"Meaning?"



Scott sat down at his chair and motioned for Marcus to sit across him. Marcus sat down in that chair. "I have seen a lot of deaths working in neurology. Most of those deaths leave kids without parents. Some have other family and some go to social services. It never ends the right way."

"And me adopting him won't be the right way?"

"It's a lot of responsibility Marcus. If you can't handle it, you can't just give him back. It doesn't work like that."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I can't handle it?"

Scott bit his lip. "Because I couldn't."

"You adopted a kid?"

Scott shrugged. "My wife."

"You're married?" Marcus asked in shock. "Does Olivia know?"

"No. And I was. Not anymore."

"Divorced?"

"Widower." He answered and opened his drawer. He pulled out a picture and handed it over to him. "Her name was Kate."

Marcus looked at the picture. It was Scott with a woman and a small boy in his arms. "And the boy?"

"Gabrielle." Scott answered. "Kate wanted to adopt. She liked doing good in the world." He smiled a little. "We adopted him when he was three. Two years later Kate was coming home from work, she was in a pile up. She was DOA."

"Sorry man." Marcus whispered. "What happened to Gabrielle?"

"I did my best with him. I wasn't super dad though. I was always at work and he missed Kate. She was super mom, she did the whole soccer, cookie baking thing. I just couldn't get over Kate and take care of a five year old at the same time."

"So you just gave him up?" He gave him the picture back.

"I wish I didn't." He looked at the picture for a second then looked up at Marcus. "It was best for him. It didn't matter how I felt or what I wanted."

He nodded. "What happened to him?"

"He was adopted again. Gabe is now twelve years old."



Marcus nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know what you're in for. You're a good guy Marcus; I don't want you to screw up like I did."

Marcus nodded and got up. "Thanks." He turned around and left the office.

Jaime sat on his bunk bed playing with two toy cars.

"Jaime." He looked up and spotted one of the social service agents coming over. "You up for a little company?" Jaime shrugged. He was extremely shy with new people.

Marcus came into the room. Jaime instantly smiled. "Marcus!" He jumped off his bunk bed and ran over to him. He instantly hugged him around his legs.

"Hey man." Marcus kneeled down and hugged him. "How you doing?"

Jaime shrugged. "I don't like these people."

Marcus nodded and looked up at the agent. "Mind if I take him out to lunch?"

The agent shook his head since Marcus already said who he was and gave his information. "No. Go ahead."

Marcus nodded. "Thanks." He got up. "Jaime put on your shoes, were going out." Jaime did as told.

Olivia and Elliot walked to their witness's house. "How's Marcus after the incident?" Elliot questioned.

"He's good actually, making a full recovery."

"I'm still surprised he survived. He must be superman." Elliot teased.

Olivia smiled a little. "Something like that. He gotten beaten up a lot when he was little, I guess his body is just stronger than others."

"Good." Elliot nodded.

"Speaking of him, we're back together." She informed him.

Elliot nodded. "Had a change of heart?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I rather see him once a week as a husband then never as a friend."



"I'm glad you're happy." Elliot smiled a little. She nodded at her partner.

Marcus sat across Jaime as they shared a pizza. Jaime's little legs were swinging back and forth from his chair. "Marcus?"

"Yeah?" He asked the little boy.

"What happens when you die?"

Marcus bit his lip. He knew the boy was asking just because of his father. "Well…you go to a better place."

"Where?"

"Heaven." Marcus answered. "It's nice up there."

"Can I go?" Jaime asked with a shrug. "To see my daddy?"

Marcus just stared at him. He had never experienced talking to a little kid like this before. He got off his seat and went to kneel down in front of him. "Jaime…things happen for a reason."

"So my daddy died for a reason?"

"Well…it's hard to explain but you'll understand when you're older." He patted him on the leg. "Ok?" Jaime nodded. "Alright. Want to go to the park?" The little boy instantly smiled and nodded. "C'mon." He took his hand and helped him off the chair. He took the unfinished pizza box with him.

They went to the park right across the street from the diner. Marcus placed the box on the bench and led Jaime over to the playground. "Marcus you going to play also?"

"Um…I'm sort of too big for that dude." He answered with a smirk. "But you go for it."

"C'mon." Jaime instructed and pulled him by the hand. "You can slide down with me." He climbed up the ladder. "C'mon Marcus."

Marcus let out a deep breath and climbed up with him. He sat down on top of the slide and let Jaime sit in his lap. "Ready?"

"Yup." Jaime grinned insanely as they slid down. "Let's do it again!" He jumped off and ran up the slide again.

"Don't hurt yourself." Marcus warned as he got up. "You slide down; I'll catch you this time."

"Ok!" He slid down and let Marcus pick him up. "Can we climb the monkey bars?"



"Sure." Marcus carried him over to the monkey bars and let him grab the bars. "Got a good hold?" Jaime nodded. He slightly let go of him but kept standing by him in case he lost his grasp.

"You boys having fun?"

Marcus looked over and spotted Olivia coming over. "Hey. And yes we are." He smiled a little.

"Marcus let me down." Jaime pleaded. Marcus quickly picked him up and placed him down on the ground. Jaime instantly ran over to Olivia and hugged her around the legs. "Hi Olivia."

Olivia smiled and kneeled down to hug him. "Hi Jaime."

"You want to play with us?" He looked up at her.

"Um…actually I have to work." Olivia answered and stood up. "But you guys go ahead and play."

Jaime smiled and nodded. "Ok!" he ran over to the slide again.

Marcus smiled a little at Olivia. "I took him out to lunch and now the playground." He shrugged a little.

Olivia nodded. "That's cool. Just don't get too attached." She warned and gave him a kiss. "I have to go to work. See you later."

Marcus nodded and went back to Jaime.

Olivia came into the house later that night and spotted Marcus in the living room reading. "Hey babe." He waved a little and kept reading. "You doing research?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"On your new book?"

"No. Adoption." He answered.

She took her jacket off and went to the couch. "Still planning to adopt Jaime?"

"Yeah." He looked over at her. "What do you mean by Still?"

"Nothing." She sat down by him. She took one of the books and looked over at it.

He kept looking at her. "Do you not want to adopt him?"

"I do…I'm just not sure if we're ready for it." She answered. "I mean we just got back together."



"So?" He questioned.

"It's a lot to take in that's all." She shrugged a little.

He put the book down. "I don't understand."

She rubbed her eyes. "Never mind." She got up. "I'm going to take a bath."

"You ok?" He questioned.

"Fine." She nodded and went to the bathroom.

He sat there for a while and started reading a book when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Olivia Benson?" A man questioned on the other end.

"She's busy now. Can I take a message?"

"Can you please just tell her that her mother's funeral arrangements are ready, she just needs to sign off on a couple things?"

Marcus sat up. "What?"

"Well the beneficiary needs to check the last minute arrangements. Its procedure."

"I know that…but…her mother died?" He gulped a little.

"Yes. I'm sorry if she didn't get the chance to tell you first."

"It's fine. She'll get the message. Thank you." He hung up the phone and sat there for a little while.

He finally got up and went into the bathroom. Olivia was laying in a bath with water but no bubbles like she normally did to relax. "Hey." He whispered.

She instantly wiped her eyes and looked over at him. "Hey."

"You ok?" He whispered and kneeled down by her. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother."

She shook her head. "It's not a big deal."

"Olivia c'mon." He whispered and gently took her hand. "It's ok to cry."

"I don't want to though."



"You want me to cry with you?" He smiled a little. "I will. I can cry like a baby when I want."

She smirked and shook her head. "No. It's fine." She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck. "You can hold me though."

He nodded and simply climbed into the tub with her with all his clothes on. "I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be ok. I promise." He whispered and placed a kiss on her head.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "She already made arrangements. She didn't want anything to do with me even after she died."

"Maybe she just wanted to save you the trouble." He whispered. "You have to stop thinking like she didn't want you."

"Then why do the bad memories overtake the good ones?"

He shook his head. "It's just how it is. I have good memories with my dad but all I ever think about is the bad ones. He did me a favor and showed me what kind of person I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be like him."

Olivia nodded. "Well that's one good thing my mother did. Maybe I should say that in her eulogy unless she already wrote that also."

"C'mon stop it." He ordered. "What did I tell you about speaking ill of the dead?"

"Not to do it cause they will haunt me."

"Exactly." He smiled at her. "And I'll do the Eulogy if you want. I'm a writer, it's what I do."

She nodded. "Thanks baby." She snuggled up closer to his arms. "And I want to adopt Jaime with you."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcus took off his tie and blazer after attending Serena's funeral. He couldn't believe she died. He wasn't that close to her but she was still his mother in-law.

Olivia came into the room. "Can you unzip my dress?"

He went over and unzipped the back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She answered and pulled the dress off.

"Look…I was talking to Elliot at the funeral and he said you won't talk about it and you're just forcing yourself to work. Your captain gave you time off."

She glanced over at him. "Now you have a problem with this also?"

"I have a problem with you burying this deep inside. You haven't shed a tear Olivia." He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

"So I have to cry now? People mourn in different ways." She defended.

"You haven't mourned."

She finally turned toward him. "Can you please just drop this? I am not in the mood to argue with you about this."

"Fine." He answered. "You know it's not healthy to keep this inside."

"Marcus." She whispered warningly.

He held his hands up in surrender and left the room.

Olivia took a deep breath and got dressed in one of Marcus's wife beaters and a pair of blue jeans. She left the room and went into the kitchen.

Marcus was in the living room reading a letter. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

He held up the letter. "We got approval to adopt Jaime." He smiled.

She smiled. "Awesome."

"Look if you're not ready now because of what happened-"

"Marcus." She groaned. "C'mon don't start."

"Alright, fine." He shook his head and sat down. "Can you get me a t-shirt?"

"You are so lazy." She shook her head and went to the bedroom to find him a shirt. She tossed him one and went to the kitchen to make food.

He watched TV for a couple of minutes until he got bored. He got up and went to kitchen with her. "Need help?"

"No." She answered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can help in other ways."

She smiled a little. "Not in the mood."

"Oh you suck." He began nibbling on her neck. "But your Teddy bear wants you." He whispered in a baby voice.

"Later, I'm really hungry now."

"Oh me too." He pushed himself against her body.

She instantly felt his hardness against her. "Baby c'mon."

"You come first." He whispered seductively.

She laughed a little and pushed him off. "Later. I promise."

"But later won't be fun." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." She teased and returned the kiss. They heard a knock on the door. "Get the door."

"Why me?"

"Be a man." She smirked. "I'm scared. Protect me Mr. Teddy Bear."

"Oh I will." He slapped her butt and went to the door. He opened it and spotted Scott standing there with Jaime holding his hand. "Hey guys."

Scott smiled a little. "Sorry to intrude but there was an incident at the shelter and they called me to take Jaime. Figured you might want him."

Marcus smiled a little. "This brat? Of course." Jaime grinned. "Let's get some cookies while Olivia talks to Scott ok?" He led Jaime in. "Liv." He called over and motioned to the door.

Olivia went to the door and smiled seeing Scott. "Hey, come in." She led him in and closed the door. "What happened?"

"There was an assault near the foster home; they needed to clear out all the kids. I was put down as Jaime's back up cause the owner knows me. You guys don't mind taking him?"

"No. Of course not." Olivia answered and glanced at Marcus and Jaime playing cards in the living room. "Let's talk in the kitchen."

Scott followed her. "I heard you guys are becoming his guardians."

She looked over. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Who do you think convinced ACS to let you have him? I know the commissioner of ACS personally."

She grinned. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Scott looked at Marcus and Jaime. "They seem good together."

"Yup." Olivia nodded. "You want to stay for dinner? There is plenty of food."

"No, I can't, I have a patient to check up on. Thank you though." He nodded. "I'll send someone over tomorrow to bring Jaime's stuff."

Olivia nodded and walked him to the door. "Sure. Thanks again."

"No problem." He nodded and looked over at Jaime. "Hey Jaime? I have to go. If you need anything just let Marcus or Olivia know ok?"

Jaime nodded. "Ok." He waved. "Bye Scott."

Scott waved and left the apartment. Olivia closed the door and went to the living room. "What you two playing?" She down on the couch. Marcus and Jaime were sitting on the ground playing cards on the table.

"Poker. I'm winning." Marcus smirked.

"No you're not!" Jaime yelled. "I win." He put his cards down. It was all different ones.

"Now why do you win?" Marcus questioned.

"Because I win." Jaime grinned.

Marcus shook his head. "Alright. Just this once."

Jaime grabbed Marcus's wrist and looked at his watch. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven. Why?"

"My show is about to start." He answered and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and sat down in front of it to watch his cartoon.

Marcus picked him up and placed him on the couch. "Not so close to the TV."

Jaime nodded and kept his eyes on his cartoon. Marcus and Olivia went to the kitchen to get the food ready. "So where adopting him?" Olivia smirked a little.

"Yup." Marcus nodded. They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He went over to the door and opened it. He froze seeing who was at the door. "Dad."

The older man smiled a little at him. "You're a hard man to track down Marcus."

Marcus gulped a little. His father had his green eyes and dark black hair combed to the side. He looked pretty good for his age. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my son?" He tried to come in.

Marcus got in his way. "This isn't a good time."

Olivia came to the door. She didn't know who it was because Marcus didn't keep pictures of his abusive father. "Hi."

The older man smiled. "You must be Marcus's wife. I'm his father, Troy Nichols."

Olivia nodded. She knew Marcus took his mother's maiden name when he moved away from his father. "How can we help you?"

Troy smiled at Olivia and glanced at Marcus. "I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Leave." Marcus whispered.

"Is that your son?" Troy motioned to Jaime watching TV. "Blonde hair?" He looked at Olivia. "Cheated on my son? I don't blame you."

Marcus grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him out of the doorway. "Stay away from my family Troy."

"Troy?" He asked. "Did you grow a pair of balls?" He slapped Marcus across the face. "You don't talk to me that way."

Olivia went over and stood in front of Marcus. She could still see he was scared of his father no matter how many years passed by. "Mr. Nichols, we would appreciate it if you didn't come back."

"Olivia stay out of this." Marcus told her and rubbed his red cheek.

"Yeah Olivia, this is between me and my useless son." Troy answered.

Olivia glanced at Marcus. Marcus nodded a little. "Take Jaime to the bedroom."

Olivia took a deep breath and did as told. Even though she wanted to, she knew it wasn't any of her business to interfere. She went over and took Jaime. "C'mon honey, let's watch TV in the bedroom." She carried him into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Invite me in Marcus." Troy ordered.

Marcus moved out of his way. "What do you want? Money?"

Troy came in and looked around. "Nice place."

"What do you want?"

Troy looked over at him. "To get to know my grandson."

Marcus shook his head. "No."

"Have you forgotten your manners Marcus Nichols?"

"You know I don't go by your last name anymore."

"Why is that?"

Marcus smiled a little. "You seriously asking me that? You were an abusive father and a worthless human being."

Troy went over to him. "You better watch who you are talking to boy."

"What? You want to hit me? I'm not five anymore. I will fight back."

"You could have fought back when you were 15, you still didn't do it. You just cried." Troy shoved Marcus. "C'mon Marc, fight. Show me the man you became."

Marcus shook his head. "I'm not you. I'm not going to punch you for no reason."

"You wait until Olivia leaves you, and how you have to take care of your son by yourself. We'll see how you will deal with it."

"I would never hit my son." Marcus answered. "Get out of my apartment."

Troy laughed a little and punched Marcus in the stomach. Marcus instantly dropped to his knees. All the pain he escaped for twenty years was coming back. A punch from his father hurt physically and emotionally.

"C'mon Marcus." Troy stood over him. "I thought you were a man now."

Marcus coughed a little. "Why did you come here? To bully me? Don't you have a bar you can go drink?"

Troy kneeled down by him. "I came to tell you you're a brother. Half brother but still."

Marcus looked up at him. "What?"

"My girlfriend gave birth to a baby girl two weeks ago. Congrats big brother."

Marcus shook his head. "You can't be a father. You don't deserve to be."

Troy grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him up. "And you do? You can't even fight back. I told you Marcus, you will never be anybody. I wish I never had you."

Marcus nodded. "Me too." He slugged him across the face and tackled him down. All the dishes that were on the table went flying off the table and smashed on the ground.

Troy punched Marcus across the face. "Look at that son; you know how to fight like a girl."

Marcus grabbed a jagged edge of the plate that broke and went to hit him but felt someone grab his arm. He looked over at saw Olivia holding him.

"Don't." She answered. "He isn't worth it." She pulled Marcus off his father.

Troy laid on the ground holding his broken nose.

Marcus sat on the ground and caught his breath. "You so much lay a hand on that girl, next time I see you will be to shoot you in your fucking head." He got up. He wiped his bloody lip and grabbed Troy by the collar. "Get up you little bitch." He yanked him up.

Troy finally got to his feet. Marcus dragged him to the door and threw him out. "Nice fight son."

Marcus kneed him in the stomach. "Stay away from my family." He went into the apartment and slammed the door closed. He locked it and slid down the door. He watched his hands shake.

Olivia kneeled down by him and placed ice on his knuckles. "It's ok baby."

"I never hit him before."

Olivia nodded. "I'm proud of you." She whispered and placed a kiss on his temple.

Jaime came out of the room even if Olivia told him to stay there. "Hey who broke the dishes?" He looked at the kitchen.

"Marcus fell." Olivia answered and took the little boy in her lap. "Why don't you give him a hug?"

Jaime crawled on Marcus's lap and hugged him around the neck. "It's ok, I fall all the time."

Marcus smiled a little and rubbed his back. "Thanks buddy."

--

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night and glanced at Jaime sleeping. He crawled in bed with them after he had a nightmare. Marcus wasn't in bed anymore.

Olivia placed a small kiss on Jaime's head and covered him with the blanket. She got out of bed and went outside. She finally spotted Marcus sitting on the stool at the counter top staring at his coffee. "Hey baby."

He looked up. "Hey, why are you up?"

"I felt that I had too much room, normally I'm cuddled up against you." She smiled and sat down by him. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged a little. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"My dad told me I have a half sister. A baby sister." He shook his head. "He hit me…imagine what he would do to her."

Olivia stroked the back of his hair. "You shouldn't be worried. That isn't your problem."

He looked over at her. "Do you even believe in what you're saying?"

"No. I'm just trying to make you feel better." She answered.

He nodded. "Something has to change."

"I agree."

"Arrest him."

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"For assault. I have a bruise to prove it. I want him arrested for trespassing and assault." Marcus answered.

Olivia nodded knowing Marcus was trying to do anything to get Troy away from his little sister. "Tomorrow morning, come to the station and make a formal complaint. But Marcus, he will probably only get probation."

"Would he be in the system?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need." He answered. "For someone to pay attention for the first time."

_Flashback_

_Marcus sat in the precinct waiting for the detective to talk to him. He was only 14 but he was sick of getting beat up by his dad. _

_A man came out. "Marcus?"_

_Marcus quickly got up. He didn't have any bruises on him since his body learned to recover quickly. He was getting beat up ever since he was old enough to talk. "Yeah."_

"_Come on." The detective made him sit down. They sat across each other. "So what's going on?" _

"_I heard you can arrest someone for beating up their kid." _

"_Is it you?"_

_Marcus shrugged a little. "Is it true?"_

"_Yeah. Tell me what happened."_

"_I get beat up. My dad is a drunk."_

"_Do you have bruises on you?"_

"_No."_

_The detective nodded. "When was the last time he hit you?"_

"_Last night."_

"_Why?"_

"_I didn't clean my room."_

"_What's your dad's name?"_

"_Troy Nichols."_

_The detective nodded and got up. "I'll be right back." He went over to his computer for a while and then finally came back. "Your dad is a former US Coast Guard? With a purple honor heart?" _

_Marcus nodded. "Yeah. So?"_

"_Look Marcus, we can't arrest your dad."_

"_Why not?"_

"_There is no case here. You don't have evidence, your father is a good man and you have been in trouble with the law before. Even if I could arrest him, no one would charge him." _

_Marcus stared at him. The same thing happened when he told his teacher in school what was going on at home. No one believed him. He just had to get used to getting beaten up until he was old enough to leave. "Ok." He got up and left the precinct. _

_End Flashback_

Olivia stared at Marcus for a little while. "Let's go to bed."

"I can't sleep." He answered. "You go ahead."

"You need some sleep. I don't want you looking like Dracula in the morning." She smiled.

They heard Jaime from the room. "Daddy?"

Olivia looked at Marcus. "That's you."

Marcus got up and went into the bedroom. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"Where is everyone? I can't sleep." Jaime answered and held out his arms to Marcus.

Marcus went over and hugged him. He got in bed and let Jaime lay down on his chest. "We're here. Go sleep." He gently stroked his hair.

Olivia came into the room and got on the other side. "Hey Jaime, why you stealing daddy from me?"

Jaime giggled a little. "There's room for you too mommy."

Olivia felt a huge smile appear on her face. This was the first time Jaime called her mommy. She loved being called that. "Yeah there is baby." She kissed him on the head and cuddled closer to her family.


	17. Chapter 17

"Benson"

Olivia looked up and saw her captain at his office looking less then pleased. She got up from her desk and went into his office.

"Close the door." Cragen ordered as he sat down in his seat.

Olivia did as told and stayed standing. "What's going on?"

"Your husband made a complaint about his father this morning?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Troy came to our house last night and assaulted Marcus."

"Olivia we don't play Jerry Springer. If your husband has a family problem, he needs to deal with it. We can't just arrest anyone."

Olivia sat down across him. "I know that captain, and that's not what I'm trying to do. Troy Nichols has a new daughter. Marcus's little sister. Troy abused Marcus; we need to save that girl before something bad happens to her."

Cragen looked at her for a while. "Did you say Troy Nichols? Former U.S. Coast Guard?"

"Yes. He retired after he got the Purple Heart. Why?"

Cragen gulped a little. "Marcus used to be Nichols? Not Montagu?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. He changed his name to his mother's maiden name when he joined the marines. Why?"

Cragen nodded. "I'm the reason Troy stayed out of jail for abusing Marcus."

"What?"

"Marcus came down to a precinct when he was only a teenager. I was barely a detective for a year. He told me everything but it was a loose case."

"You're the detective that didn't believe him?"

He nodded. "We all make mistakes. Marcus was in trouble with the law before. Troy was an upstanding member of the community." He got up. "C'mon, let's go arrest the bastard."

Olivia said nothing and got up. "I know it's hardly a misdemeanor but we need to do something at least."

Cragen nodded. "I know." He gently rubbed her back. "Sorry about the Jerry Springer sarcasm."

Olivia smiled a little and followed her captain out.

--

Olivia knocked on the door where Troy lived with his new family. She could hear a baby cry from inside. The door opened and a woman was standing there with a baby in her arms. "How can I help you?"

Olivia put up her badge. "Troy Nichols here?"

"What do you want?"

"Is he here?" Olivia asked roughly this time. She glanced down at the baby. She had pouty lips like Marcus.

The woman raised an eyebrow at her. "Troy, you got company." She walked away from the door.

Troy came over with a beer in hand. He instantly smiled at Olivia. "Oh well if it isn't my daughter in-law, what do you want? Money?"

"No. Just your freedom." Olivia grabbed the bottle from his hands. "You're under arrest"

Troy grabbed her wrist. Cragen instantly took a step forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The captain warned. He grabbed Troy by the collar and pulled him outside.

Olivia put the handcuffs on him. "You're under arrest for the assault of Marcus Montagu and trespassing, you have the right to remain silent." She pulled him down the hall as she finished reading him his rights.

--

Marcus came into the precinct holding Jaime's hand. "Hey Elliot, can you watch him?"

Elliot glanced up. "John, watch the kid." He told the other detective.

John got up. "Why do I always get the babysitting jobs?" He kneeled down by Jaime. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Jaime." Jaime hid his face in Marcus's shirt.

Marcus kneeled down. "Hey, stay here with John ok? I have to talk to Olivia." He kissed him on the head. "Be good."

Jaime nodded and let John take him to the kid's interrogation room to play with the toys.

Elliot got up. "Cute kid. That Jaime, the one you guys are adopting?"

Marcus nodded. "Yeah. Where's Olivia?"

Elliot motioned for him to follow. "We can't hold your dad for long. 24 hours and then he gets probation."

Marcus nodded. "I know. That's fine. I'm filing with ACS about keeping him away from my little sister. I just needed him to have history with the law."

"Smart" Elliot commented and went over to the interrogation room where Olivia and Cragen were standing outside of.

"Hey" Olivia spoke up. "Who did you leave Jaime with?"

"John's watching him." Marcus answered and looked over at his father. "Can I talk to him?"

"Sure. You want us to handcuff him first?" Cragen asked.

Marcus shook his head. "No." He walked past him and went into the interrogation room. Olivia and Elliot followed him.

"There's my little girl." Troy smiled. "Can't even be in a fight without taking it like a man?"

Marcus sat across him. Olivia stood on one side of the room and Elliot stood behind Troy. "What's her name?" Marcus questioned.

"Whose?"

"The poor little girl that has to go on her whole life with your last name."

"Why do you care?"

"She's my little sister. I want to know."

"Mary."

Marcus stared him. "You named her after mom you sick son of a bitch?"

"No. After Virgin Mary, you know the Catholic-"

"I'm not stupid. I know."

"You had me fooled." Troy smiled. "What is this Marcus? You dragged me down here for what? So you could feel like a man in front of your whore?" He glanced at Olivia.

Olivia said nothing. She glanced at Marcus. She knew he was extremely patient and he didn't let rage overtake him.

"No. I dragged you down here so I could take Mary away from you." Marcus answered. "You don't deserve to be a father. And I'm going to make sure you never see her again."

"I cleaned up."

"You are a fucking liar. I can smell booze off you."

"Don't talk to me like that Marcus. I'm your father."

Marcus got up. "You have not earned to be called a father. You are not special Troy." He leaned down. "You are the same decomposing piece of crap as the rest of the world you stupid little fuck."

Troy instantly jumped. He stared down at Marcus. "Fancy words. Want to know something else that you can put in your stories?" Marcus didn't say a word. "Your mother was a whore. She was a strip dancer."

Marcus suddenly felt rage built up. He loved his mother more than anything in the world. He hated her for leaving but he knew if she didn't, she would be dead. "Shut up."

"You going to cry? She earned her living getting naked for creeps and perverts? All those beatings she got from me, she deserved them."

Marcus shook his head. "I'm not going to hit you. I know that's what you want. I won't do it."

"You scared? That's why you came in here with two cops? One of them your dyke wife that has more balls then you."

Marcus shook his head. "I'm not fighting you Troy." He turned to leave then stopped. He wanted Troy to hit him. It would make his ACS case much better. He turned around. "Hey Troy? I wish you were dead."

Troy instantly jumped over the table and punched Marcus in the face. He grabbed his head and slammed it into the mirror. The mirror shattered and made Marcus's head bleed.

Elliot quickly ran over and pulled Troy off. He quickly handcuffed him.

Olivia quickly noticed that Marcus purposefully kept his hands behind his back so he wouldn't punch back. He was getting his ass kicked to save his little sister.

Troy tried to go after Marcus again as Elliot held him. This time, Olivia couldn't hold herself back. She slugged Troy across the face that made his nose bleed.

"You fucking bitch!" Troy yelled. "Look what you did you piece of crap!" He yelled at Marcus.

A small smile appeared on Marcus's face. "Bye dad." He wiped his bloody lip and left the room.

Olivia quickly ran after him. "Baby you ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It was worth it."

"C'mon" Olivia led him to her chair. She got a first aid kit and put gauze on the back of his cut head. "We should really get this checked out."

"I'm fine" He answered.

"No you're not. Your shirt is all bloody and your bleeding on my chair, get up. We're going to the hospital." She told him.

He got up. "It's not that bad."

John came in with Jaime to his side. "Damn Liv, what you do to him?"

Jaime ran over. "Is that blood? Cool!"

"Blood isn't cool." Marcus picked him up.

Jaime stared at Marcus's cut. "Can I touch it?"

"No." Olivia ordered. She took more gauze and placed it on his cut. "Here, hold this on dad's cut. Gently."

Jaime placed his small hand on the gauze. "Daddy are you going to die? Did a vampire do this? In the movies, when the vampire bites you, you die."

"No. A vampire didn't do this. But now I know not to get bitten by a vampire." Marcus smiled a little.

"Dracula!" Jaime yelled and looked at Olivia. "That's the bad one mommy!"

"I know baby." Olivia answered and grabbed her jacket. "Hey John, I'm going to take him to the hospital." John just nodded and waved. "C'mon boys." Olivia led the two out.

--

Marcus sat on the table as the doctor got ready to put stitches on his head. Jaime was standing on the table staring at the cut again. "Mommy, it stopped bleeding."

Olivia looked over. "I know honey, that's because the doctor put something on it to help the bleeding stop."

Jaime looked at her and then at Marcus. "She knows a lot doesn't she? Every time I say something, she knows."

Marcus smirked a little and nodded. "It happens a lot when you get older. You learn that women know everything."

"Well that sucks." Jaime gave Olivia a mean look. Olivia gave him the same look back. "I bet you didn't know that Spiderman is a hero! Not just a man that is a spider!"

Olivia gave him a shocked look. "Really? You're so smart. I don't know what we are going to do with him Marcus. He is too smart for me." Marcus just smiled a little.

Jaime giggled a little. "I knew it!" He leaned down to look at the cut. "It's bleeding. Mommy tell that man to hurry and fix it."

The doctor came over. "I know. I'm hurrying up buddy."

Jaime gave him a mean look. "Daddy, I think he is girl also. He knows everything too."

Marcus couldn't help but laugh. "Go sit over there with Mom."

"But I want to watch." Jaime pouted. "It looks fun."

"It's going to be gross Jaime." Marcus warned him. He felt the doctor start putting in stitches.

Jaime was still amazed by it. He leaned down further to get a good look. The doctor stopped when Jaime was practically on Marcus's shoulder trying to see what the doctor was doing. "Detective."

Olivia got up. "Enough junior doctor." She picked up Jaime. "How about we get some juice while daddy gets better huh?"

"If we must." Jaime rolled his eyes. "Bye doctor." He waved as Olivia carried him out.

As they walked, Jaime grabbed every pamphlet available to his reach with how Olivia was carrying him.

"Apple or orange juice?" Olivia questioned as she put him down.

"Apple." He answered and looked around. "Mommy get that." He pointed up. "I can't reach."

Olivia took the pamphlet and saw it was on STD's. "This one isn't fun baby. I'll get you one on blood."

Jaime grinned. "Ok."

She got his juice and took his hand. "Why do you have so many pamphlets?"

"What?" He questioned being by her wording.

"Papers. Why do you have so many?"

"So daddy can read to me. You don't have fun books in your house."

Olivia kneeled down in front of him. "Jaime, we can buy you kid books."

He shrugged. "I know. I just don't like asking for things."

She gave him a kiss. "Well you let us know what you need. Books aren't a problem."

He nodded and handed Olivia the pamphlets. "I still want to look at those. Keep them safe."

Olivia smiled. "I will." She got up and led him down the hall.

--

Later that night, Jaime was sitting on the kitchen counter top as Olivia was making dinner. "And did you know that there are different bloods?" Jaime asked. "Daddy what was it called?"

"Blood types." Marcus answered as he sat on the floor and cut out pictures in the pamphlets that weren't appropriate for Jaime's age.

"Yeah that." Jaime nodded. "Did you know that mommy?"

Olivia nodded. "Yup."

"Ok. Did you know that superman wears glasses?"

"No." Olivia teased. "Did you know that my favorite color is purple?"

Jaime burst into giggles. "You're cheating!"

"How do you know all these big words?" Olivia questioned. "You're five, not fifteen."

"I like to read."

"You can't read." Marcus reminded him.

"Ok, I like to listen to people reading." He answered.

Olivia nodded. "Fair enough. Want to help me set up the table my little fifteen year old?"

Jaime shook his head. "No. I can't reach the table."

"That's no excuse." Olivia picked him up and carried him over. She placed him on a chair. "Now you can reach."

Jaime smiled. "Daddy, mommy is smart."

"I know." Marcus answered as he kept cutting out pictures.

Olivia gave him three plates to put down on the table. He put the plates down as she put the forks down. "Marcus, you want to help?"

"No. I can't reach the table."

Jaime laughed. "That's not an excuse." He looked up at Olivia. "What does excuse mean?"

"A reason not to do something." She gave him a kiss and brought over the food. "Let's go Marc."

Marcus got up and went over to sit down. They all sat down. Marcus was about to start eating. "Wait." Jaime spoke up. Marcus and Olivia stopped what they were doing. "You have to say prayer. I always say prayer before I eat. My other daddy said I had to."

Marcus and Olivia exchanged looks. Neither one of them were that religious. They didn't want Jaime to be completely new to everything. Marcus nodded. "Ok. How do you say prayer Jaime?"

"You just put your head down and thank God for your meal. That's it." Jaime answered.

Marcus and Olivia both nodded and put their heads down. Jaime did it quickly and looked up.

Marcus and Olivia looked up next. "Done baby?" Olivia questioned.

Jaime nodded. "Yup."

"Good God let's eat." Marcus smirked. Olivia instantly kicked his leg knowing Marcus was much more cynical about the religious thing. He was trying his best to accompany Jaime's religious upbringing.

--

The next day, Marcus was sitting on the ground in the library with Jaime in the children section.

Jaime was sitting in the little chairs and Marcus was on the ground by him. "Daddy how come these books only have pictures in them?"

"Because they are for little squirts like you." Marcus teased.

"But there are no words to read in here."

"Well what do you want? A novel?"

"I don't know what that is." Jaime answered. "Can we go see mommy?"

"No. Mommy is working."

"Can we go eat and then bring her some?"

Marcus looked up at him. "You know what? Yeah. Let's go." He got off the ground and took Jaime's hand.

--

Olivia came in from interviewing a witness. She spotted a pizza box on her desk. "What's this?" She asked John.

"Marcus and Jaime left it. Jaime said it was your lunch." John answered. Olivia smiled a little and sat down. She opened the box and found a half eaten pizza in there. She looked up at John. "And my lunch."

Olivia shook her head. "Thanks John." She took a pizza slice and took a bite.

--

Olivia came into the apartment and closed the door behind her. Marcus and Jaime were at the kitchen table playing cards. "Hey kids."

"Hey" Marcus nodded and kept looking at his cards. "Go fish."

Jaime picked up a card. "Hey! I have all four! I win!"

"You don't win yet Jaime." Marcus explained.

"Yes I do."

"Why do you win?"

"Because I do."

"Oh well, can't beat that strategy." Marcus shook his head and turned to look at Olivia. "Had a nice lunch?"

"Yes." She took her jacket off. "Thank you boys."

"You're welcome." Jaime answered with a smile. "Daddy can I have all the cards? I want to build a castle."

Marcus handed him the rest of the cards. He got up and went over to Olivia. He hugged her from the back. "Hi." He whispered.

She instantly smiled. "Hi." She whispered back.

"I was thinking we have dinner, watch a movie with Jaime." He whispered in her ear. "Then we have adult time later."

"Mm I like your thinking." She looked up and kissed his lips. "Defiantly adult time later." She walked away from him and kissed Jaime on the head then went to the kitchen to make dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia came into the apartment and noticed everything was silent. The TV wasn't even on. She went to her bedroom and instantly noticed why. Marcus was asleep on his stomach with a book in his hand and Jaime was lying on his back also asleep.

She smiled a little and took the book out of her Marcus's hands knowing he was reading to Jaime because Jaime loved to listen to stories. She gently scooped up Jaime in her arms to put him to bed.

Jaime slightly woke up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hi mommy."

"Hi baby." She kissed his forehead. "Did you have fun today?"

He nodded on her chest and cuddled up closer. "Are we going to sleep now?"

"Yup" She answered and carried him over to his bedroom. She noticed his room was a mess and toys were everywhere. Normally Marcus made him clean it up before bed time but this time they both fell asleep before time.

She pulled the blanket down and laid him in it. She took his small jeans off and pulled on his pajama pants on. She pulled the blanket over him and kissed him on the head. "Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight mommy." He mumbled sleepily and turned to the other side.

Olivia left his room and left the door crack open. She went back to her room and closed the door behind her.

Marcus suddenly jumped not feeling Jaime on his back anymore. "Jaime?"

"Hey, it's ok" Olivia assured him. "I put him to bed."

Marcus nodded and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Oh. Ok." He sat up on the bed. "When did you come in?"

"Couple minutes ago." She took off her holster and put it in a drawer. "Hey we really need to get a lock box for the gun; Jaime is growing taller and can soon reach the drawer."

Marcus nodded. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Thanks honey." She pulled off her blouse. "How was your day?"

"Not bad. We went to the park where he attempted to talk to every pigeon and then got mad when they would fly away because he tried to hold them."

Olivia chuckled a little. "Sounds like you."

"Shut up, that pigeon in Times Square was lucky I was talking to it."

She nodded and sat down on the bed to take her jeans off. "You're right. How dare it fly away from Marcus Montagu."

"Exactly." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh you're soft."

"Thank you baby." She smiled. "Hey I got a question."

"I might have the answer."

"Last time we had sex; did you finish inside of me?" She asked. He just looked up at her. "I'm serious."

"And I'm seriously not answering."

"I'm serious…I think I'm pregnant. Normally around this time of the month is when I start being super irritated. And I haven't been annoyed for days. Did you ejaculate inside?"

"Olivia I don't know. I don't pay attention." He answered. "Plus, when was the last time we had sex? My mind doesn't keep track of things before two months." He teased.

She pinched his nipple. He instantly jumped and slapped her hand away. "Punk." She got up and got ready for bed.

He chuckled a little and turned to the other side. He cuddled up the pillow and closed his eyes. "I miss being inside of you."

"Stop being gross."

"Oh your vagina isn't gross baby."

"I know...you're gross." She teased and stuck her tongue out.

"Funny. Go be useful and make me a sandwich woman."

"The only sandwich you're getting is my foot up your ass." She threatened as she took her bra off.

"I like it rough."

She smiled and shook her head. "Horny aren't we?"

"You too?"

She smiled devilishly. She was completely naked now except for panties. She walked over to the bed and sat down on top of him. Marcus opened his eyes and gulped. Olivia bent down and kissed him deeply.

As soon as she saw he was into it, she pulled away. "You want more?" She whispered on his lips. He instantly nodded. "Go make me food and you'll get more after."

His expression became stern instantly. He grasped her by the waist and lifted her off him. "Evil" He turned to the other side and closed his eyes again.

"Baby c'mon. You give me food to eat, and I'll let you eat me." She smirked. He didn't even turn around and simply slapped her butt. She burst into laughter. "Big baby." She got off the bed and pulled on one of his shirts. She bent down and kissed his head. "What do you want to eat?"

"Cheese sandwich."

"Just because I love you." She slapped his butt and left the bedroom to make them food.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Marcus sat at the kitchen table reading his newspaper as Olivia made breakfast and Jaime was helping her.

"Daddy you want strawberries in your pancakes?" Jaime asked as he stirred the batter.

"No, I'm fine, thanks buddy."

"But I want them." He answered.

"Just put it in your part, not on mine." Marcus answered. Jaime simply stared at him. "Yeah, I'd love some strawberries." Jaime smiled and poured all the strawberries into the batter. "Um…aren't you supposed to cut them up first?"

Jaime looked down at his batter with full strawberries inside. "Opps. Mommy I made a mistake."

Olivia went over. "It's ok. We do love strawberries."

Marcus got up and grabbed cereal. Jaime looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm making breakfast." The boy stated.

"I'm getting cereal." Marcus answered. Jaime shook his head. "I can't have cereal?" He shook his head again. "Oh aren't we feisty this morning you little monster." Marcus put the cereal back.

"Sit and wait for breakfast to be done." Jaime ordered. "Mommy and I are working hard."

Marcus nodded. "I know, sorry."

Olivia smirked and slowly sneaked Cereal in a bowl and poured milk into it. She motioned for Marcus to come over. She knew he wasn't a big fan of pancakes but was going along for Jaime's sake because the boy was excited to make them.

Marcus slowly got up and ate the cereal standing up behind Jaime as Olivia helped Jaime stir.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be going to school?" Marcus asked.

"Not yet."

"When?"

"Soon."

"When soon?"

"When I'm nine."

"Big liar."

"I know." Jaime nodded. "But school isn't fun."

"It's your first day." Marcus answered. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I can't jump on beds with you when I'm at school."

"You two jump on beds?" Olivia asked. Jaime and Marcus quickly shook their heads. "Big liars."

Marcus finished his cereal and washed the dish. "Are those pancakes ready yet?"

"Yup. We're going to cook them now." Olivia took the bowl and went to the stove. "Jaime you can hang out with dad now, you can't be around fire."

Jaime crossed his arms on his chest and pouted. "I hate fire."

Marcus sat down and also crossed his arms on his chest. "Me too." He pouted mockingly.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus kneeled down to be Jaime's eye level. "You have to go in." The little boy shook his head. "Jaime you have to go to school."

"Why?"

"Because pre-school is an important time of the year for you." Marcus smiled. "You will meet friends and you get to play with new, cool toys."

"I do?"

"Yeah!" Marcus answered enthusiastically. "Friends are awesome."

"How come you don't have friends if they are awesome? You only have mommy."

"That's because I didn't go to pre-school" Marcus pulled on his small backpack on him. "C'mon."

"Will you go in there with me?"

"Of course. But I can't stay." Marcus got up and took his hand. "Walk mister." Jaime started walking with him. They went into the classroom where other parents were trying to get their kids to let go of their hand.

Jaime instantly clung on to Marcus's leg. "Scary crying kids."

Marcus smirked. "C'mon it's ok." He picked him up and carried him over to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Marcus Montagu and this is Jaime."

The young teacher smiled at Jaime. "Hi Jaime, I'm Ms. Henderson."

Jaime instantly hid his face in Marcus's neck.

"Hey c'mon big boy, say hi." Marcus instructed. Jaime waved a little with his head still hiding. "What are you a turtle?" Jaime pulled his head out and gave Marcus a mean look.

Marcus put him down on the ground. "Daddy don't go."

"I have to." Marcus answered. He kissed him on his head. "If I don't, the other kids will tease you why your daddy is with you at school. And Ms. Henderson will throw me out."

Jaime glanced up at his good looking teacher. "That's not nice of you."

Marcus smirked. "C'mon, you're outgoing. Go find a friend."

"But-"

"Go. Run."

Jaime groaned and walked away to talk to another kid.

"He will be ok." Ms. Henderson assured Marcus.

"Oh I know." He nodded. "He is very talkative after he is comfortable."

"Wife at work? Normally we have both of the parents come in."

"Yeah, she's at work." He nodded. "Not officially my wife though." He answered since him and Olivia didn't remarry after their official divorce.

"Oh so your single?"

He smiled his charming smile. "Why would that concern you Ms. Henderson?"

She smiled and blushed. "Can't blame me for wondering right?"

"Why? Because I'm hot or you're available? I'm not denying either."

She blushed insanely. "Um…both."

He cleared his throat realizing he just flirted with his son's teacher. "Um…I have to go…work."

"Don't you work from home Mr. Montagu?" She picked up a book from her desk. It was Marcus's book.

"Oh…you read my book?"

"All of them. Amazing talent you have."

"Thank you." He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to get going, nice meeting you." He went over to Jaime and bent down. "I'll be back around two to pick you up ok? Be good."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed him on the cheek and got up. He glanced at Ms. Henderson watching him and quickly left the room.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the apartment later that night and noticed Marcus wasn't there. Jaime was there with Casey. "Hey guys."

Jaime quickly ran over and hugged her around the legs. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi." She kissed him on the head. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know. He told Aunt Casey." He took her by the hand and led her over to the coffee table. "Look what I drew today." He picked up his drawing.

"Very cool." She nodded and gave him another kiss. "Case…where's Marcus?"

"Told you to meet him at some restaurant"

"Which?"

"I forgot."

"Seriously?"

Casey thought for a bit. "Wait…no…I know. That French on 4th avenue and 3rd."

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Thanks." She took off her gun and badge and handed it over to Casey knowing she knew where it went. "I'll see you later."

"Wow, wait." Casey quickly got off the couch. She grabbed the detective by the arm. "We will be right back Jaime."

"Ok." He answered and kept watching his show.

Casey dragged Olivia into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "You're seriously going to go on a date with your ex husband like that? Current boyfriend and father of your child." Casey thought for a second hoping she got it correctly. "Weird ass situation."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked down at her jeans and purple dress shirt with a white shirt under.

Casey placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh Tyra how I need you." She went to Oliva's closet. "That is pretty for rapists…for your ex-husband slash boyfriend slash father-"

"Casey I get it." Olivia cut in.

"You need something sexy."

"Why?"

"You're lucky your pretty...cause that brain..." She shook her head and went to Olivia's closet.

"Casey c'mon, he won't care what I'm wearing."

"He left here in a nice sexy blazer and dress pants. Oh and a tie."

Olivia nodded and went to the closet. "Sexy. Pick."

Casey pulled out a navy blue dress. "Shows your curves. And do something with that hair." She left the room and sat down by Jaime. "What are we watching punk?"

"A show."

"Got a name?"

"Nope. Just pretty girls."

Casey looked down at him. "On Bravo? Give me that." She took the remote and changed the channel to a cartoon.

"But it was fun! They were blonde and there were three of them and they hung out with their grandpa."

"Oh baby that's not their grandpa." She smiled a little.

Olivia came out. Casey's mouth dropped. Olivia's dress was extremely tight, and her cleavage was showing. She had on a little make up and her hair was resting on her bare shoulders. "Wow."

"Mommy you look pretty." Jaime stated.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Behave yourselves while I'm gone and no parties."

"Heard that Jaime?" Casey teased. "I told you not the invite those girls." He giggled and cuddled up to Casey.

Olivia kissed Jaime on the cheek. "Love you, goodnight."

"Bye mommy. Say hi to daddy."

"I will." She smiled. "Thanks for watching him Case."

"No problem." She waved.

Olivia grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked into the nice French restaurant and instantly spotted Marcus waiting outside. "Fancy."

He looked over at her and his mouth dropped. "Damn."

"What?"

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Where did this date come from?"

"We haven't had alone time in a long time." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the restaurant.

"What are you talking about? I gave you sex a week ago."

"Olivia sshh, you can't say sex in a nice place like this." He whispered. He let the waiter lead them to their table.

Olivia smiled a little and sat across him. "You look nice."

"Thank you. I showered just for you."

"Well that's sweet of you." She took his hand. "Are you going to be broke after this date?"

"Yup."

"Marcus." She hissed. "C'mon. We're not dating anymore; you don't have to impress me."

"Technically we are, we're divorced."

"Hey that was your choice."

He nodded. "I know." He reached inside his inner blazer pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He placed it on the table and opened it. "I want to marry you again."

This time it was Olivia's mouth dropping. "Marcus."

"I was scared earlier but I'm not anymore. I'm ready for this. I'm in it all the way. We have a son together and I want to raise him with my wife. Not my girlfriend I live with. Marry me Olivia."

She felt tears form in her eyes. "Why are you complicating this?"

"I love you, there is nothing complicated about that. And I know you love me. It will be better this time."

She looked at the ring and then looked up at him. She said nothing and got off her chair and left.


End file.
